My Devotion To You (Komahina Oneshots)
by KittyAngora
Summary: How can love give us that warm, bubbly feeling? There are different versions or scenarios of how we meet our loved ones. But you can't stop destined souls from intertwining. This is the tale of Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata's romantic journey.
1. Heavy Burdens Off Their Chests

Stumbling with his keys, Nagito awkwardly balances the groceries on his knee and arms.

 _CLICK_

The door unlocked and with a sigh of relief, Nagito stepped into the apartment. Setting down the groceries onto the table, Nagito began to stretch.

"Hinata-kun," Nagito cried out, "where are you?"

Hands from behind suddenly wrapped around Nagito's waist.

"I'm right here," Hajime paused, "and what did I say about calling by my last name, again?"

"Sorry, _Hajime._ Could you help me put these away? _"_

"Sure, no problem."

"Umm, Hajime," Nagito began to hesitate, "would you like to attend a party with me?"

"A party? Tonight? What's the occasion?" Hajime inquired.

"Mmm, nothing really. I just happened to come across this flyer as I was walking by the grocery store and I thought it'd be fun if the both of us could go." Nagito said.

As Nagito pulled out the flyer from the bag, Hajime peered over his boyfriend's shoulder.

JUNKO ENOSHIMA'S BIGGEST, MOST SPECTACULAR PARTY YET!

"What do you think? Do you wanna come with me?" Nagito turned his head and asked in his brightest smile only to be met with a frown.

Hajime had only ever heard about Junko's "wild" parties. They were beyond out of control and dangerous. Her parties _always_ ended in despair. There _always_ that someone who goes to jail after each party. Just the other day, he had heard from Ibuki about some girl named Ryoko getting roofied at one of Junko's parties.

Shaking his head, Hajime said, "I really don't think it's a great idea. I mean it's a weeknight after all and we have-"

"Well then, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it." Nagito snapped and briskly walked to the door.

Hajime sighed, "I didn't say that I didn't want to go. I just think that- "

 _SLAM!_

Hajime stood there dumbfounded. After several seconds, he came to his senses and opened the door.

"Nagito! Wait!" he called out to the empty winter air.

'Crap, let me just call him' Hajime thought.

But, it went straight to voicemail. _Dammit!_ He hadn't thought to ask Nagito where the party was and he had already taken the flyer with him. So, he was stuck sitting on the couch, waiting and hoping for Nagito to come home safely.

 _About 6 hours later…._

 _SLAM!_

Hajime had begun to stir as he heard footsteps and giggling slowly approach him.

 _SWISH! SWISH!_

Hajime groaned as a weight settled on top of him.

" _Hinata-kun,"_ moaned a _very_ familiar voice, "come have _fun_ with me"

Hajime slowly opened his eyes and there he was. Nagito Komaeda, his sweet and thoughtful boyfriend, had finally returned, holding onto what he assumed was a bottle of covered in a brown paper bag. The white-haired boy was on top of him, smiling loopily at him.

" _Hinata-kun,"_ he repeated, " _play_ with me."

"Nagito," Hajime said dully staring up into his boyfriend's lust-filled grey-green eyes, "what time is it?"

Hajime began to sit up, only to be immediately forced back down with by Nagito's right hand.

" _Hi-na-ta-kun,"_ Nagito said, being sure to enunciate every syllable in Hajime's name, "hurry up and _play_ with me."

Olive green eyes began to harden as the formerly half-asleep boy began to realize what situation he was in.

"Nagito, just how much did you have to drink?"

Nagito moved his right hand from Hajime's chest to his own cheek and used it to support his tilted head. The bottle quickly discarded from Nagito's left hand and presumably to under the light blue couch. His left hand was placed onto Hajime's chest, and his index finger was currently tracing circles on Hajime's shirt.

"Mmm, a few." Nagito purred while looking at the pinned Hajime with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay, definitely not a few, then." Hajime murmured.

" _Hina- "_

Nagito was promptly shut up by Hajime shoving him onto the bed.

"Go to sleep." Hajime commanded Nagito.

Turning his back on his intoxicated boyfriend and making his way towards the living room, Hajime started, "Geez, I knew going to that party was a bad idea. I should probably call your boss tomor-"

Hajime was cut off by Nagito literally throwing himself at him. His face met with the forest green carpet and was quickly turned over along with the rest of his body. Within a few short seconds, Nagito swiftly maneuvered his body to seat himself on top of Hajime. His eyes met with Nagito's mischievous ones as Nagito began to unbuckle Hajime's black leather belt.

"Nagito," warned Hajime, "stop this right now."

Hajime wrapped both hands around Nagito's pale wrists and sternly looked up at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I won't- "Hajime stopped when he felt his face getting wet.

"Nagito, what's wrong?" Concerned was laced with his voice as he saw his lover break down into tears.

The pale boy's whole body shook as sobs began to escape from his lips. More and more tears poured from Nagito's face and onto Hajime's crestfallen one.

"Nagito?" He asked again.

"Why?"

"Why?" Hajime repeated.

"Why won't you have sex with me?!" Nagito cried out "I'm offering myself to you! I'm willing to let you do whatever you want! _Anything!_ No matter how degrading or painful it may be! So, _why not_?!

"Degrading?" Hajime said confusingly, "Nagito, I'd _never_ do anything to degrade or harm you! I just don't want to take advantage of you in this state!"

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" Nagito says quietly with his head down staring at Hajime's hands on his wrists.

"Wha-?"

"I knew you'd eventually find someone else, but I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Na- "

Nagito continued, "We never do anything together. We hardly have anytime to be intimate and when we do something just _always_ has to be in our way. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be spontaneous and fun for you. I don't want our love to fall into despair and die. I love you and I just don't wanna lose you!"

Hajime smiled sadly, "You're not going to lose me. I love you and I should be reminding you that every day. I placed you in this position and I'm sorry. I'm the one at fault. I haven't been making as much time for you and look at where that has gotten us. You coming late at night drunk and putting yourself at risk. And me, staying up all night, worried sick about you."

Hajime sat up and removed his hands from Nagito's wrists, only to use them to embrace him.

"Let's get some sleep, okay? And I'll be sure to repeat what I said to you if you forget in the morning."

Nagito sleepily mumbled what Hajime assumed to be an "okay."

The two curled up with one another, with heavy burdens released from their chest.


	2. Lovesick

_FLUSH_

Hajime weakly pulled on the toilet's lever and closed the toilet lid. Using the back of his right hand, he wiped his mouth and laid on the floor. He sighed as his flushed skin met the cool bathroom floor. Feeling the smoothness of the tiles, Hajime began to recall what led up to his current situation.

 _Flashback_

 _It was just another day during 4th period of Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime was hardly paying attention as his teacher began to talk about his weekend plans. 'Who the hell cares anyway?' Hajime thought. He was particularly in a bad mood after Nagito's recent cold-shoulder to him when he had tried to greet his best friend before the first bell rung. He slouched in his chair and leaned his head against his palm, searching for anything of interest to him outside of the window. But there was nothing. No clouds, no breeze, no birds, even the sun was nowhere to be seen. Hajime's quest was interrupted when he felt a jab to his side._

 _"Hey, loser," a voice harshly whispered to him, "I know that teach can be absurdly boring, but you don't have to act all depressed about it."_

 _Hajime turned to face the owner of the snarky comment and sighed, "Just leave me alone, okay?"_

 _The voice outspokenly denied his request and snorted, "You wouldn't be saying that if you were talking your boyfriend, Nagito."_

 _"Shut up," Hajime hissed as he pretended to get invested with his teacher's story._

 _"Ooh," Natsumi sing-songed, "does someone have boy trouble?"_

 _Hajime's brow furrowed as he began to reattempt in focusing on what his math teacher was saying. 'Wait,' Hajime thought 'when did weekend plans at the beach turn into when he first met his wife?'_

 _Natsumi began to speak again, "You know- "_

 _Flashback ends_

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Hajime slowly comes out of his dazed state as he hears his door shake. His headache worsened with each passing knock that landed on his door belonging to his dorm's entrance. Hajime began to lift his heavy body off the floor and ultimately decided against using any more of his strength when he felt the room spinning. _'Sleep's probably the best idea,'_ Hajime thought. As his doorknob began to furiously rattle, Hajime gradually retreated into vast, empty darkness.

 _TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Hajime's olive green eyes shot wide open in alarm.

'Did someone just break in?!' Hajime fearfully realized.

He hurriedly prepared to run a mental list of suspects that could belong to the footsteps filled the dorm.

 _'Maybe it's Ibuki?'_ Hajime recalled the time when she had broken his door trying to get in, _'I mean, who else could it be?'_

 _TAP TAP TAP_

The footsteps were right outside the bathroom door.

 _CREEEAAAK_

Hajime's heart stopped as the door slowly and steadily opened. All he could see from his current position was the intruder's black loafers. Hajime shut his eyes in fear as the intruder drew closer and closer towards him. The intruder got down on both knees and watched Hajime very closely. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Hajime slowly cracked opened his eyes. Long, smooth dark hair pooled around him. Staring directly at him were crimson red eyes.

Hajime sighed in relief, "Dammit, Izuru. Don't go scaring me like that."

Izuru was clearly puzzled, "In what way did I scare you?"

Hajime scoffed, "I don't know, maybe it was when you _broke_ into my dorm with little to no warning?"

"You are incorrect," Izuru stated.

"Oh really?" Hajime rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Please, do correct me on my mistake."

"Mistakes. There are more than one." Izuru retorted, only to have Hajime glare back at him.

"One," Izuru held out his index finger, "I did not _break_ in. I had a copy of your key."

"You entered without my permission. That's breaking and entering. Wait, when did you-"

Izuru cut him off, "I did not damage or steal any property. I merely entered."

"Tch, still trespassing. Now, answer me when I ask-"

"Two," Izuru used his middle finger to make a peace sign, "I knocked on your door for a long amount of time."

"A few knocks don't give you the go ahead to use your copy of my key to get in! Now for crying out loud when did- "

"I knocked for exactly 1 minute and 48 seconds" Izuru stated, cutting Hajime off once again.

Hajime groaned and rubbed his forehead. His brother was making his headache worse, "You did not."

"I was sure to count every second before I deemed it was fit to use the key"

"Before _you_ deemed it was fit?" Hajime annoyedly mocked his twin.

"No, before you deemed it was fit," Izuru corrected him, "Yesterday, you told me I could invite myself in after a minute and a half because you could be preoccupied with other tasks and are unable answer the door."

Hajime ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I guess I did say that. But, that's because my door is usually unlocked-"

"That is an error that can endanger your- "

Hajime ignored him, "because there are security cameras in the hallway. Are you telling me you made a copy yesterday?! There was no way you could have lifted it off me! I had it on me the entire time!"

Izuru shook his head, "You are letting yourself get carried away from the situation at hand."

"Situation? What situation?"

Izuru's eyes narrowed, "This," He pointed to Hajime's splayed out form, "situation."

"I'm fine" Hajime tiredly responded.

"No, you are not," Izuru frowned. His glaze hardened once again, "Do you know who's fault this is?"

Hajime started, "Izuru- "

 _"Nagito's"_

"Look," Hajime tried to get off the floor, "Nagito didn't mean it."

Noticing Hajime's struggle, Izuru helped his brother onto his knees, "I fail to see how what he did was not intentional"

 _Flashback_

 _BRIIIIINNGGG_

 _The bell signaled the end of 4th period. Hajime packed his things in record speed ignoring Natsumi's smirking face. Hajime hastily shoved his books from his desk into his bag and headed towards his and Nagito's meeting spot for lunch. Hopefully, Hajime could clear the air with Nagito and find out what was going on with him earlier. As he walked headed towards the roof, several students were staring at him. The emotion in their eyes ranged from pity, to superiority, to fear. Hajime began to feel self-conscious as he felt their glazes remain on his back. He could hear shocked gasps and humorous giggling as he walked by. Waiting on their favorite bench was Nagito. 'He seems,' Hajime thought, 'very excited about something.' Indeed, Nagito was extremely ecstatic. He was smiling and giggling to himself as he swung his legs back and forth._

 _"Umm, Nagito?" Hajime cautiously approached Nagito, fearing a repeat of the morning's incident._

 _"Hajime!" Nagito's smile seems to have gotten even brighter, "I have a surprise for you!"_

 _"You," Hajime paused, "do?"_

 _Nagito hummed, "Mhmm, I'm sorry I brushed you off earlier."_

 _He twiddled with fingers and pink was dusted across his cheeks, "I was afraid that if I talked to you, I'd reveal my plans."_

 _"Plans?" echoed Hajime as he took a seat next to his friend._

 _Nagito shyly looked away and held a present box out to Hajime. The box was a beautiful shade of aqua blue and it was held together by a golden yellow bow._

 _"I made it for you," Nagito mumbled as his blush grew._

 _"Nagito," Hajime smiled, "you really didn't have to."_

 _"I'm sorry, it was a bad idea anyways," Nagito dejectedly said._

 _"Nagito- "_

 _"Hehe, just forget it Hajime." Nagito said laughing._

 _Hajime huffed, "I didn't say I didn't want it, Nagito. I was just thanking you for the present."_

 _Nagito stuttered, "Hajime, you really don't have to."_

 _Hajime sighed and looked at the box, "So, what's in it?"_

 _"Hajime, I can't spoil the surprise." Nagito teased, "You have to open it for yourself."_

 _Hajime undid the bow and lifted the box's top. A strange odor emitted from the box._

 _All color drained from Hajime's face, 'Oh god,' Hajime thought_

 _"We had cooking class today and I wanted to make something special for you." Nagito quietly said._

 _"I thought the Main Course's cooking class was cancelled after your accident?" Hajime told him._

 _"The hope of this school could never be tarnished by bad luck from trash like me!" Nagito exclaimed._

 _"Of course, you guys are the main course. I'm surprised the school hasn't gone bankrupt just from covering for your damages."_

 _Normally when Nagito begins talking about hope and his self-loathing, Hajime would stop him. But right now, Hajime Hinata had bigger things to worry about. Nagito was not only known as SHSL Luck, but he was also known for cooking the deadliest of dishes. There was a rumor after Nagito accidentally gave his food to an unknown student, she died immediately afterwards (though it was later discovered that she transferred). Even Teruteru banned Nagito from ever coming near his food. He was known for using an unusual ingredient, pig fat. His food always came out bubbling in a purplish color. Somehow, Nagito himself was oblivious to how bad his food really was. This must have been the source of all those stares. 'Why the hell wouldn't they have warned me about this?' Hajime thought angrily grimacing._

 _"Hajime," Nagito twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip, "I know I'm not that good, but would you like to try some?" Nagito innocently asked._

 _"I-"_

 _Hajime lifted his head from the box and looked at Nagito. 'Nagito,' he mused. He would be heartbroken if Hajime didn't at least eat half of the food he slaved over all 4th period. For Nagito to even offer Hajime this meal, was an achievement unlike any other. Nagito's low self-esteem kept him from getting to be close friends with fellow classmates. Finally, Nagito was doing something that he wanted, regardless of how worthless or how much bad luck he thought he was. Sharing a meal with someone he deeply cares for. So, why not take this risk and show Nagito it's alright to get close to people? Always so affectionate, eager to please and wanting a pat on the head. Wait, did he just compare Nagito to a puppy?_

 _Hajime shakes his head of that thought and puts his fears aside, "I would love to."_

 _If Nagito were a dog, Hajime is sure his tail would definitely be wagging right now. Hajime grabs the fork Nagito offered him and starts eating._

 _Flashback Ends_

"So, you willingly poisoned yourself?" Izuru asks dumfounded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hajime sheepishly responded.

"You are an idiot."

Hajime rubbed his sides, "Yeah, I know."

Izuru sighed as he stood up to grab a bottle from the medicine cabinet above the sink. He turned on the faucet and filled up a cup. He handed them to Hajime, who uttered a 'thanks' before accepting them.

"When are you going to tell him?" Izuru inquired.

"I'll tell him when I think he's ready," Hajime said as he took the pills.

"Why are you allowing yourself to go through this?"

"Because I love him," Hajime nonchalantly replied.

Izuru looked at Hajime, "Hajime, do you realize what you have just said?"

"What I-" Hajime started to repeat before he was struck by realization.

"I think I'm in love with Nagito."


	3. I'm Sorry, But I Love You

"Oh no, oh no," Nagito buried his face in his hands, "What have I done?"

Nagito had his back pressed up against his bedroom door. The white-haired boy dropped his hands at sides only to cross them a few moments later. Nagito anxiously started to pace back and forth around the room trying to clear his head.

 _THUMP_

Overwhelmed, Nagito collapsed onto his bed and dropped his bookbag onto the floor, not caring if he were to accidentally trip on it later. Rolling over to the right side of the large bed, Nagito grabbed his cotton blue pillow and shoved his face into it. Tears of frustration began to surface as he tried to suppress the day's events. Letting out a shaky breath, Nagito slowly removed the pillow from his face. _'Why did I ever agree to play that game? I'm such an idiot.'_ He brought the damp pillow to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. _'This is the worst luck I have ever gotten. Wait, does this mean-?'_ He rolled onto his back looking up at his ceiling. _'I'll receive good luck when-'_ Nagito sighed and frowned. _'No, even I'm not that lucky._

 _Flashback_

 _BRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG_

 _The school bell had rung signaling the start of lunch._

 _"Alright then," Akane said pumping her fist into the air, "Who's ready for a game of truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth or dare?" Mahiru echoed, "Should we really play that again? After what happened last time…"_

 _"But Togami's totally fine right now!" Akane argued._

 _"That's not the point!"_

 _"Come on, big sis," Hiyoko whined, "I'm so bored and plus, it was Ham Hands' fault for taking all of it. We only told him to drink half."_

 _"Uh, what was in it anyways?" Souda asked scratching his head._

 _"How the hell should I know?" she snapped back._

 _SLAM_

 _Akane slammed her hands against the wooden desk._

 _"It's official!" she announced, "Let's get this game going! Everyone, get up and form a circle!"_

 _Nagito debated on whether to get up from his seat, "Maybe I shouldn't join. After all, trash like-"_

 _A firm hand place itself on Nagito's shoulder, "Nagito, you shouldn't have to be reminded that you aren't trash every day. Now, hurry up and join in."_

 _Souda nudged Nagito, "Peko's right, dude. I need you next to me. With your luck, today might be the day when Ms. Sonia and I are destined to kiss or perhaps when we'll confess our love for each other!"_

 _Nagito mumbled rising from his seat, "My luck doesn't exactly work like that…"_

 _"Oooh, Ibuki hears the dreams of a man destined for failure!" Ibuki sing-songs as she skips over to Peko._

 _"Dumbass, it'll never happen," Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes._

 _Fuyuhiko's criticism never reached Souda's ears as he was intently staring at Sonia._

 _"Something tells me this'll get out of control," Mahiru sighs as she walked over to Chiaki and Mikan._

 _About 30 minutes later…._

 _"Wow! I never thought anyone could twist their body like that!" Sonia exclaimed in awe._

 _"Yup! That's why I'm the ultimate gymnast!"_

 _"My, such a spicy position!" Teruteru's perverted eyes glinted, "Though I believe there may come a day where Mikan will surpass your abilities…"_

 _"I'm sorry!" Tears began to seep from Mikan's purple eyes, "Please forgive me! I'll do anything you ask!"_

 _Akane raised her voice, "There's no way I'd lose to anyone in any category, especially in gymnastics or eating!"_

 _"I guess we'll just have a competition to decide who's the most flexible. If we want to bond as classmates and friends, I guess we'll all have to participate. Watching each other stretch and bend…"_

 _Hiyoko grimaced, "Ew! Just how nasty can you get, perv?"_

 _"Only the filthiest of them all could think of such foul thoughts..." Gundham said shaking his head._

 _"Oh my, calling me filthy? Then I guess someone should scrub all this dirt from my body away…"_

 _"Hmm," Teruteru mischievously looks over at Souda, "I'll dare you to do it…"_

 _"WHAT?!" Souda took a step back, "HELL NO!"_

 _"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Sonia said, "But you already requested Nekomaru for a dare."_

 _"Miss Sonia," Souda fell onto his knees with tears in his eyes, "thank you for saving me from his perverted clutches..."_

 _"Then who's going?" Fuyuhiko snapped, "We don't have that much time left."_

 _"Here! Here! Here!" Ibuki jumped up and down waving her hands wildly, "Ibuki never got a chance to ask someone a dare!"_

 _"The morning star burns away as the terror of the unknown approaches…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"He says it's getting late," Sonia translated._

 _"Your skills never cease to amaze me, Miss Sonia," Souda said to Sonia who was currently ignoring him._

 _"Ibuki thought of one!" she exclaimed beaming._

 _"So…"_

 _Ibuki tilted her head to the side, "So?"_

 _"Just tell us already!" Fuyuhiko barked._

 _"Kay! Nagito, Ibuki has a really good dare for you!"_

 _"Huh?" Nagito was intrigued by Ibuki's statement, "I guess, as long as it's not too dangerous"_

 _Ibuki pointed her finger at Nagito, "You have to confess to Hajime!"_

 _Nagito rubbed his arm and nervously asked, "Confess what?"_

 _"Ibuki is tired of seeing romances where one watches from afar while the other never looks in their direction. It's heartbreaking! So Ibuki wants you to tell Hajime how you feel about him."_

 _"Hold on. I don't think it's a good idea," Chiaki spoke up, "You really don't want to rush these things."_

 _"Rush things?" Akane scratched her head, "It's been like over a year, right? We're sophomores now. A year at the most is a pretty long time to go without saying anything."_

 _"While I do agree with Akane," Sonia continued, "wouldn't it be best if we let Nagito decide for himself when to do it?"_

 _"Ugh, waiting is so boring!" Hiyoko threw her arms up in frustration, "We waited all last year too!"_

 _Nekomaru crossed his arms and said, "Sometimes you need to give a teammate a little push so they can realize that they're able to play in a certain position in the field."_

 _The class was at a lost at what to do. It was hard to not resist the urge to yell at Nagito and Hajime to get together. But they did out of respect and kindness for their friend. Perhaps they were too lenient with Nagito biding his time. Nagito had tried to mask his feelings and keep in a secret. In reality, the entire school knew about his crush. Seeing Nagito's face light up and smile was a sight many noticed when he was talking with Hajime. It was a wonder how Hajime could be so clueless._

 _"How do we give Nagito a choice in the matter while making certain he confesses?" Chiaki pondered._

 _"Oh! I know!" All eyes were on Hiyoko, "Nagito, your dare is to confess to Hajime or give Teruteru a good scrub down!"_

 _"Oh, ho, ho! My, what a dastardly plan! Well Nagito, since you won't confess, I'll be looking forward to my bath with you…"_

 _Nagito paled and shivered at the thought, "I'll do it."_

 _"Now then, whose shower are we going to be using? Mine or yours? Or the school showers if you're feeling rather frisky. Rawr."_

 _Looking down at the floor, "I'll talk to Hajime about my feelings…"_

 _"Yay! Let's go!"_

 _"Wait. Now?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow._

 _"Why not now?" Mahiru asked, "If he's going to do it, he might as well get it over with."_

 _"We have that assembly today, remember? Lunch is being cut short for today."_

 _"Huh? How much time do we have?"_

 _Fuyuhiko looked at the clock, "About 5 minutes."_

 _Nagito sighed in relief and shrugged, "I guess I can't do the dare now."_

 _"Fool! You know our sacred rituals of this accursed game! The demons' request must be fulfilled or will unleash its vengeance onto everything you love and hold dear!" Gundham bellowed._

 _Sonia clapped her hands together, "It's decided then! You will have until tomorrow afternoon when the school gates close to confess your love to Hajime and live together forever in happiness. If you did not satisfy the requirements of a proper confession to Hajime, you will be forced to bathe Teruteru!"_

 _Flashback ends_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Weary green eyes blinked at the flashing red lights. _'What time is it?'_ Nagito rubbed his eyes as they began to focus on the alarm clock. The clock read: 7:05 A.M. _'When did I go to bed last night?'_ he asked himself as he walked across the carpet towards his bathroom. The mirrors began to fog from the hot steam deriving from the shower. _'Let's see,'_ Nagito retraced his steps, _'I fell asleep right after school. But that's really unlike me. Was I upset or something?'_ Fear and anxiety began to manifest as Nagito recalled the events that had taken place on the previous day. Hesitantly, Nagito turned the doorknob and stepped out into the world of unknown possibilities. No matter the option he chose, Nagito Komaeda would surely fall deep within the clutches of his own despair.

 _About 8 hours later (3:00 PM)..._

It was here, the moment Nagito Komaeda had hoped would never come. Nagito felt as though he was a prisoner on death row walking towards their own execution. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to relate this moment in time to a scene in an apocalypse movie where the character must choose between committing suicide and getting eaten by the undead.

"Ooh, Nagito," sing-songed a certain perverted chef, "I have my sponges and soap ready!"

Nagito grimaced, "I already texted Hajime. There's no need for you to bring those items, Teruteru."

Teruteru shook his head, "No, no. I _must_ be prepared for when you decide to back out. If you don't get a move on soon, then I'll certainly need these items. I guess I'd have to start by bathing you first. Ooh, I can't wait to run my fingers all over your soft, creamy white-"

Nagito covered his ears and bolted out of the classroom. He had, without a doubt, decided that the rejection of his best friend and crush was much better than getting traumatized and possibly sexually assaulted by Teruteru. Nagito approached the secluded classroom he had asked Hajime to meet him at. He was just about to slide open the door when he was confronted a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Mukuro."

"Afternoon," she replied.

An awkward silence fell amongst the two. Nagito looked around the hallway as Mukuro continued to give him a blank stare. Nagito shifted with his backpack strap before looking up and giving a soft, uneasy smile at the dark-haired girl.

"It was fun running into you, but I there's something I-"

"You know, regardless of how trustworthy you believe your team's intel to be, you could end up getting blown bits," Mukuro said as her purple eyes narrowed.

Nagito nervously laughed, "Knowing my luck, it won't matter how trustworthy I find other people."

"Do you like Hajime?" she bluntly asked.

Nagito took a breath "I'm sorry, but I do like him, Mukuro. Maybe even love."

"You're sorry? What for?"

Tears start to form at the corners of Nagito's eyes, "Most likely after telling Hajime, I will ruin one of the best friendships I have ever had the pleasure of enjoying with someone. I even tried repressing my feelings a couple of times. But my heart won't stop beating for Hajime."

Nagito gave Mukuro a strained smile "Even if I fall into despair from this heartbreak, at least my heart will stop beating wildly against my chest."

Mukuro's face softens and she looks down, "You know, there's this guy I think I may like. He's the first one to ever smile at me so genuinely. Sadly, confessing to him isn't even the hardest part. Not while _she's_ around."

Mukuro looks up at Nagito with a smile gracing her face, "I'm glad that you're finally going to face your fears. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is good luck, though you probably don't need it."

Mukuro waved and walked away as Nagito sighed, relieved to have gotten that off his shoulders. _'I guess it's about time Hajime breaks off our friendship. Well, it's best to rip off the bandage now and face reality.'_ Nagito opened the sliding door of the empty classroom only to find himself face-to-face with the boy he was infatuated with.

"Hajime!" Nagito cried out and fell back from shock.

"Nagito, are you alright?" Hajime bent over to help the paler boy up.

"Ow…" he whimpered as Hajime pulled him into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Concerned olive green eyes quickly scanned the white-haired boy, "What hurts? Do you need to go to the Nurse's Office?"

"I'm fine, Hajime. You don't have to concern yourself over trash li-" Nagito caught himself, "Um, concern yourself over me."

Hajime smiled, pleased with the progress Nagito made over time, "I'll always worry about you."

Nagito smiled to himself, _'Hajime truly is kind.'_ Looking at Hajime's beaming smile, _'I'm probably not the first to fall over him,'_ he thought.

"Nagito?" Hajime asked when he saw Nagito's face fall.

"Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

Fearful eyes locked onto Hajime's, "H-how much did you hear?"

Hajime closed his eyes and began to think hard, "Well, let's see…"

He opened his eyes, "Since you said, 'Good afternoon,'"

"That's everything!" Nagito cried.

 _'That means,'_ Nagito realized, _'Hajime knows how I really feel about him.'_ Nagito's eyes welled up with tears, _'I'm such an idiot. Why did I say anything to Mukuro? Just like that, my friendship is gone. I didn't even get a chance to end it on my own terms!'_

Nagito reached for the closed door behind him only to have Hajime grab his arm, "We should talk."

"Talk?" Nagito bitterly laughed, "I already know how this conversation ends, Hajime. I promise not to go near you or look in your direction, okay? So, just let me go."

"What? Nagito, it's not a big deal. I already knew."

Nagito's green eyes widen, "Huh?"

Hajime scratched his cheek, "You aren't exactly the most subtle person in the world."

"Then why have you still been hanging out with me?"

Hajime tilted his head, "Why? Because you're my friend."

"A-and because," Hajime blushed, "I like you, too."

"You're saying that because you pity me, right?" Nagito asked.

Hajime fumed, "Of course not! I like you a lot! Way more than a friend!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Nagito retorted.

"Well, I-" Hajime scratched his arm, "wanted you to tell me at your own time. And I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Nagito's cheeks were a furious red as nervously gazed at the equally nervous boy, "Hajime, w-would you like to go out on a date sometime? For an ice cream or something?"

"For real?" Hajime grinned brightly, "Yeah, I would love to go out for some ice cream."

Hajime laughed and wrapped his arms around a still blushing Nagito.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Standing in the doorway was not only Nagito's and Hajime's classmates, but it had appeared as though the freshmen had also taken an interest in their romantic life.

"Oh my gosh!" a certain busty blonde freshman exclaimed, "You guys are, like, such a cute couple!"

 _FLASH_

"These _so_ are going into our graduation album!" Mahiru took several photos of the embarrassed pair.

As the pair got many celebratory handshakes and hugs, only one thought ran through their minds: life couldn't get any better than this.


	4. Staggering Through Twilight Hours

The clouds began to darken as the air wailed in agony. The sky rumbled as if to give off an ominous warning to the world. To Hope's Peak Academy, the warning was far too late.

"Hey," Hajime greeted Nagito in a faint voice.

"Hey," Nagito replied in a monotone manner.

The two stared ahead at the new police car positioned near the entrance of the school. ' _Security has been increased,'_ Hajime thought grimly. _'Of course, there would be more guards around after…'_ Hajime scowled and shook his head.

"Let's go," Hajime grabbed Nagito's wrist and tugged.

Nagito nodded without saying a word. _'Sitting under the tree sounds nice,'_ Hajime thought. Though the clouds overhead indicated the certainty of rain, it was rather hot. The heat was absolutely suffocating.

 _DRIP, DRIP, DRIP_

Some rain showers began to make their way down slowly at first. But, soon came down hammering against the pavement. The smothering heat and the icy rain clashed. A dense fog surrounded Hajime and Nagito.

"Guess we can't eat lunch at that new café Teruteru recommended," Hajime sighed and looked at Nagito, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Hajime," Nagito sat down and leaned his cheek against his palm, "I wasn't really hungry anyways."

"Yeah, after what happened to Natsumi and Sato…" Hajime trailed off, "How are you doing, Nagito?"

"Me?" Nagito raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourself?"

"Nagito, I have a right to be concerned about my friends."

"But you're the one who was in their class," Nagito snapped.

"And your class was visited by them almost every day," Hajime looked directly into Nagito's eyes, "Tell me, are you alright?"

"You should be asking Fuyuhiko and Mahiru, not me…"

"I need to know how _you_ are, Nagito. I don't know how to approach them right now, but I can start by asking you are."

"How I am? I'm _absolutely_ ecstatic!" Nagito began to laugh manically, "For every horrific thing that happens, something beautiful happens! Therefore, the despair we receive now will only be overcome by the new hope that flourishes!"

"N-Nagito?" Hajime cautiously tried to get his attention, "Could I ask you something?"

Nagito paused mid-rant and looked at Hajime.

"I was wondering if it really matters how someone gets their talent…"

Nagito tilted his head in confusion, "The moment we are born, it's determined whether we have a talent."

"I know, I know but…" Hajime continued, "what if talents could be implanted?"

"Implanted? How?" Nagito asked skeptically.

"Like neurologically or something. Look, it doesn't matter how but what if I-"

"Talent can't be-"

"Look at the technology we have now, Nagito. It's definitely possible!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't," Hajime's face fell, "Have you thought of the consequences? It isn't safe! They could damage your brain while they're in there!"

"They're professionals, Nagito! Everything will be fine!"

"Don't do it," Nagito gave Hajime a cold stare.

"But if I don't, I'll never be able to stand beside you and the others!"

"Stand beside?" Nagito crossed his arms and frowned, "You don't need to do that."

"I know the talent would only be artificial. But-"

"It's a horrendous idea, Hajime!" Nagito roared.

"W-why don't you want be with you and the others?"

"It doesn't matter whether youhave talent or not."

"Is it because you don't see me as worthy or-"

"Talent really isn't that necessary. It matters who you genuinely are as a person," Nagito shyly rubbed his arm, "You and Ms. Yukizome taught me that."

He turned to Hajime who stood there gaping at him, "What?"

"Um, it's just-"

"Well?" Nagito impatiently asked.

"I never expected _you_ of all people to talk about talent like that."

"Don't get me wrong, I still believe that it could lead to great hope. But-"

"But?"

Nagito rubbed his arm, "I also believe that being ordinary could lead to something else. Maybe happiness?"

"Happiness," Hajime smiled "Does that mean someone as average as me makes you happy?"

Nagito blushed and looked away, "Of course you do."

"Do you like happiness or hope more?"

"But they're the same thing, aren't they?"

"I guess they seem similar, but I don't think they're necessarily the same," Hajime tried to think hard, "I think hope is more about being optimistic that there'll be a better outcome. But that's not what happiness is. Happiness makes you smile and feel warm and fuzzy all over."

"Being actually happy sound a lot better than hoping you'll be achieve it. I'd like to remain the feeling of happiness for the rest of my life," Nagito wistfully answered.

"Nagito, do you want to get married?"

"Wha-?" Nagito tripped over one of the tree's roots, "Where is this coming from, Hajime?!"

Nagito stumbled to his feet with his pale hands covering his flushed cheeks, "This is happening _too_ fast. We haven't had a chance to properly confess to each other, much less go out on a date together!"

Hajime clasps Nagito's right hand and goes down on one knee, "Nagito, marry me. I am your happiness after all."

Nagito quickly retracted his hand from Hajime's, "Hajime," he turned away to prevent Hajime from seeing his cheeks burning with embarrassment, "quit playing around."

Hajime got up and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I better return you to your classmates."

' _Huh, it seems to have stopped raining.'_ Everything was unusually calm as the heat subsided. The fog began to lift and navigating their way back wouldn't be as difficult. Hajime walked Nagito, who still refused to meet his glaze, to the front of classroom.

Hajime wraps an arm around Nagito, "We're getting married!"

The classroom was eerily quiet before a giggle arose. More and more giggling erupted into complete laughter that filled the once dull and lifeless classroom.

"It's about time!" Fuyuhiko teases, "When's the wedding?"

Hajime thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin, "I don't know the _exact_ date. But definitely around next spring."

Mahiru mock gasps, "So soon?"

"The love I share for Nagito will not wait longer," Hajime dramatically slammed a hand on his chest

"Ooh, ooh," Ibuki jumped up and down, "can Ibuki play at your wedding?"

Hajime laughed, "Of course you can and the rest of you can come too!"

Teruteru smirked, "Then I'll be sure to cook you two several dishes that'll get you guys ready for your wedding night…"

"Geez, don't be a perv, Teruteru!" Hiyoko scowled at the chef's lewd comment.

"Hajime, I never agreed, remember?" Nagito pointed out.

"Well, you didn't say 'no' either."

"Say yes!" Souda yelled from his seat.

"I, uh-"

"Hurry up already!" Akane screamed, "The sooner you say 'yes', the closer I am to getting to eat an entire wedding buffet!"

"Now, now, wait a minute!" Teruteru pointed at Akane, "You will not be eating the _entire_ buffet! You will have a certain portion as will the rest of the guests."

Akane grumbled to herself out of the earshot of everyone, "Tch, just you wait. I'll finish all that grub before you have time to blink."

"Um, I guess I-" Nagito started.

Sonia wagged her finger at Nagito, "No 'I guess'. This is a commitment remember?"

"I-" Nagito had his head down.

Mahiru chided Nagito, "Look at him when you say it."

Nagito looked at Hajime's amused face and sighs, "I do."

The entire class burst into cheers as Ms. Yukizome walked in, "Aww, you guys missed me!"

"Um, actually," Mikan said, "we're celebrating."

"Oh," Chisa tilted her head, "celebrating what?"

Chiaki paused her game and smiled at her teacher, "Hajime's engagement to Nagito."

 _THUMP_

"MISS YUKIZOME!"

"Eek, someone call a nurse!"

"Dumbass, _you're_ a nurse!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

 _About 7 years later…._

"Where do you want the box?" Hajime called out entering the newly bought house.

"Over there please!" Nagito pointed to the room to his left.

Hajime groaned as he put down the box and went over to kiss Nagito's cheek.

"I'm still mad at you" Nagito puffed his cheeks.

"What for?" Hajime began to poke Nagito's cheek.

"Stop that," Nagito whined and slapped his hand away.

"Not gonna unless you tell me why."

Nagito grumbled something under his breath.

"Huh?" Hajime cupped his ear, "I didn't catch that?"

"For _this,"_ Nagito hissed and pointed to the silver band on his raised right hand, "I didn't believe you were _actually_ going to marry me!"

"Oh, that," Hajime smiled at his husband, "Of course we were."

"You say ' _we'_ as if I was aware of what I was agreeing to that day!"

"You _did_ say you wanted to be happy for the rest of your life and that I make you happy."

Nagito crossed his arms and turned away pouting, "I hate you."

"I love you too, Nagito."


	5. Imprisoned Within Desire

The 77th police precinct of Hope's Peak City was home to the best crime-solvers in all of Japan. Everyone working in the precinct were among the elites in graduating classes. With a rate of solving 90% of cases, they were known as "The Remnants of Despair" to criminals who had their dastardly plots blow up in their faces. Recently, the task force had captured one of the most notorious serial killers in the world's history. Monokuma, with over hundreds of murders, had been taken into custody. The bear's true identity revealed to be world renowned supermodel Junko Enoshima. With her capture, the murderous cult of Junko Enoshima, also known as Monokuma, had decapitated into nothing.

"Damn," arms stretched as the rest of the body slouched back I the chair, "I need a serious vacation."

"Quiet, rookie," snapped an impatient blonde attorney, "You didn't even do most of the work!"

"Well, I had to patrol all those crime scenes, Hiyoko!"

"Wow, you should get a reward for doing absolutely nothing!"

"Hiyoko," sighed the forensics photographer, "stop picking fights with Souda. Everyone is still tired from last night."

"Ugh," a mop of messy dark brown hair greeted Mahiru from her desk, "don't remind me. Why are we still here? It's 4 in the morning! We caught that girl. Isn't our work done here?"

"Our work is never done," said the silver haired detective, "There is always justice to be served and paperwork to be filled."

"If only justice were actual food, Peko!" cried Akane, "Then it'd be so delicious!"

"Could you stop talking about food for once?" Fuyhiko asked dropping more case files onto everyone's desks which resulted with a unanimous of groans, "Don't think I'm happy about this, too. I practically exhausted all of my yakuza connections and pretty much owe everyone favors!"

"Chiaki," whined Akane, "you're the cyber specialist or something. Can't you fix the vending machine?"

"You'll need a janitor for that, I think," Chiaki rubbed her eyes, "They should have keys for everything."

"Screw it!" Akane jumped from her seat, "I'll bust it open!"

"Um, Akane," the mortician moved out of the way to avoid Akane's wrath, "I don't think that's a good idea. Y-you may get cuts on your hands if you attempt to do this."

"Yeah," Fuyuhiko added, "I don't think cops are supposed to destroy vending machines if they have a problem with it. It might, _you know_ , look bad."

"I don't care anymore! Take away my badge, take away my freedom, but don't you dare take away my food!"

Within a few moments the sleep deprived police force had sprung awake and had divided itself into two. Those who attempted to hold Akane back and those who dared to defend the broken vending machine.

Mikan bowed her head and pleaded with the angry detective, "Please forgive me, Akane! But I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"Outta my way!"

"What's going on here?" a tired yet firm voice asked.

"Captain Yukizome!" the entire force stopped what they were doing to salute at her.

"No one answered my question yet," Chisa nervously reminded fearing the answer she'd get for the commotion.

"We're trying to prevent Akane from destroying the vending machine, again," Mahiru rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't you worry," Chisa chirped, "I ordered some breakfast for us all."

"How long until the food gets here?"

"Hmm," Chisa looked her watch, "'bout an hour."

"I'm gonna die before it gets here!" Akane grabbed Hajime's tie, "If I die, tell my family I love them."

Hajime coughed, "What's with that serious look? You're not gonna die."

"You don't understand," Akane glared fiercely at Hajime, "I _will_ die."

"Maybe we could play a game to pass the time?" Chiaki suggested.

"Let's play _'Think Of A Number Between 1 and a Thousand'_ ," Souda suggested only to have everyone glare at him, "What?"

"Every time we play that, everyone guesses numbers that are past a thousand," Peko shifted her glasses, "No one guesses the right number or the person thinking of the number forgot and if anyone does get it right, it's usually Nagito."

"Hmm," Nagito lifted his head from his desk and eyes cloudy with sleep, "Did you guys need anything?"

"You actually managed to sleep through us trying to prevent Akane from destroying the vending machine?" Hiyoko asked astonished.

"Oh?" Nagito wiped the drool from his lips, "Did she shoot the vending machine, again?"

"Nope, idiot's trying to use her bare hands this time."

"-kay," Nagito began to sleep again.

"He's a pretty deep sleeper, so he might not even wake up until 9," Fuyuhiko sighed and plopped one of the chairs not caring if it wasn't his, "I suggest you do the same, Akane."

"I tried that already!" Akane's stomach grumbled as the rest of the police force recall their hunger.

"I know," Mikan smiled, "We should solve _'The Unsolvable Case'_!"

"I've heard rumors of that case, but I could never get a straight answer from anyone what it's about," Souda said intrigued at Mikan's suggestion.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, "It's about this idiot who's such a bad flirt that the other idiot doesn't understand that he likes him too."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Hajime yelled with flushed cheeks.

"I know," Hiyoko smirked, "Do you really want to wake Nagito right now?"

"N-no."

"Then be quiet," Hiyoko sighed, "Anyways, it's impossible to match the two together."

"Dude, that's so simple. Do the secret admirer thing and reveal who you are to Nagito when he falls in love with his admirer."

"If it were that simple," Peko looked at Souda, "They would have been together by now."

"Wanna bet? I'll bet you a dessert that my way brings them together!"

"Are you so sure to make such a gamble? Very well, I accept the terms of your bet."

"Hey! This is my love life not a competition!"

 _A few weeks later…_

"Um, Nagito," Hajime held out a bouquet of flowers to Nagito, "These are for you."

As Nagito reached for the bouquet, his fingers brushed against Hajime's, "Thank you, Hajime."

Hajime's blush only intensified, "Y-you're welcome, Nagito…"

"Wow, these flowers are really lovely," Nagito softly smiled at the flowers' scents tickling his nose, "I really am lucky be liked this much…"

"Aww…" The entire police station seemed to be transfixed the romantic scene playing out before them.

"Though," Nagito smiled brightly at Hajime, "I wonder who sent me those..."

THUMP

Hajime banged his head against his desk and gave a muffled loud scream.

"Hajime?" Nagito began to cautiously approach Hajime's slumped form, "Are you alright?"

"That big baby will be fine," Hiyoko said amused at Hajime's frustration, "Don't worry about him. We'll just ask Mikan to bag his body."

"Ah, okay," Nagito frowned and patted Hajime's hair, "Please feel better, Hajime. Someone as kind as yourself shouldn't be allowed to feel ill."

Mahiru rubbed Hajime's back apologetically, "Little does he know he's the cause of Hajime's pain..."

Akane scratched her head, "Seems like Souda will lose the bet."

"I won't lose!" Souda said with his fist raised in the air, "Not like this! I have an even better idea!"

 _3 hours later…_

"I have some exciting news!" Nagito said bouncing up and down.

"Huh, whatever could it be?" Souda tried to hide his laughing earning a suspicious look from Mahiru.

"I got a profile!"

"For a dating app?" Chiaki asked.

"You're really close, Chiaki. As to be expected from you! But it's even better!"

"Togami gave me a profile on my admirer!"

"What?" Fuyuhiko grabbed the paper from Nagito and read the list, "Around your height, green eyes, brown hair, initials are H.H., you probably have been next to the entire time, in terms of seating."

Chisa expectantly looked at Nagito, "Do you know anyone who fits that profile?"

"Hmm, not at the moment."

Souda's eyes lit up, "Could you pass me a pen, Hajime Hinata?"

"Um, sure?"

"Thank you, Hajime Hinata. And might I say your brown hair and green eyes look quite spectacular today."

"I'll go look around the station then!" Nagito said skipping over and began talking to everyone in the precinct.

"What was that?" Fuyuhiko asked Souda.

"I was giving Nagito hints."

"Sounded like you were flirting with Hajime."

"Did not!"

"It really did," Akane chimed in.

"You guys know that the only person I ever truly loved was a beautiful blonde foreigner who boarded the train before I had a chance to talk to her."

"Ugh, again with that story."

"Her eyes met mine and I knew she loved me too in that moment…"

"Oh, could it be Hiyoko?"

"Shut up, pig! Why would I ever like him! I'm not even foreign!"

Mikan squeaked, "I'm sorry, I was trying to help."

"I bet she was a princess," Souda said dreamingly earning a series of groans from the precinct.

Mahiru asked herself an even more important question, "Is Nagito even qualified to be a detective?"

 _Around 8 pm..._

"Huh."

"What's the matter, Hajime?" Nagito asked following his friend's glaze to the clock mounted on the wall.

"It's just that it's been a while since I've had a chance to sleep so early."

Nagito nodded, "I'm so grateful we're free from overtime for a while."

"Yeah, it'll be really fun to-" Hajime's eyes widened from the sudden hug he received from the other detective, "Nagito, what are you doing?"

"You smell really nice,"

Hajime felt his heart began to beat faster, "T-thanks, you smell really good too."

"Hajime, you smell a lot like my flowers."

"Uh, is that a compliment?"

"You're my secret admirer!" Nagito whispered loudly.

"Wait, you got that now?"

"Yeah, because of your smell."

"I've been sending flowers to you for a while now…"

"Sorry, I guess I'm pretty dumb," Nagito sheepishly said.

"Yet, you solve more cases than me," Hajime sighed, "You wanna go out to eat now? It's about time for our shift to be up."

"Where do you wanna go, Hajime?"

"Remember that restaurant where we found out money with being stolen by those employees last week?"

"Teruteru's Restaurant?"

"That's the one," Hajime grabbed his coat and began to walk out.

"Hey, wait," Hajime felt something warm on his cheek.

Hajime touched his cheek, "Did you just kiss me?"

Nagito smiled, "I really am sorry for neglecting you Hajime…"

"I really can't stay mad at you with that smile…"

"That's good, I can use it to my advantage!"

A small smile crept onto Hajime's face, "I really don't know what I'll do with you…"

Hajime gasped at the sudden feeling of something warm touching his hand, "N-Nagito! W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Holding your hand," Nagito laughed, "We're dating now, aren't we? I hope this is okay."

"Yeah," Hajime blushed, "I don't mind at all."

And so the pair made their way to their first date holding hands.


	6. An Idiot in Love

_CRASH_

Hajime Hinata crashed into the small wooden table. He winced from the bruise forming on his upper arm.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Hajime gasped before quickly stumbling onto his feet. _His_ footsteps were coming closer.

"Hey, Nagito," Hajime slowly walked backwards to the door, "Can't we just talk about this?"

No response came from the other boy. Hajime began to sweat nervously as Nagito strode closer.

"Nagito," Hajime begged, " _Please_ put the knife down."

Just as Hajime reached for the doorknob, Nagito lunged at him.

 _SLAM_

The door quickly slammed shut and Hajime bolted away from the cottage. Ignoring the angry cries, Hajime frantically knocked on a friend's door.

"Hajime, did you need something?"

Hajime grabbed Peko by her shoulders, "I'm being hunted down and I need your help."

Peko's eyes narrowed as she unsheathed her sword, "Where are they?"

 _CREEEAAAK_

"Peko," Mahiru opened the door wider, "Who're you whispering to?"

Mahiru looked directly ahead, "Hajime, this is _Girls' Night_. Go bother Peko tomorrow."

"An assassin has attempted to take Hajime's life."

"Oh, really?" Mahiru rolled her eyes, "Come on in and tell the rest of us about your so-called escape"

 _A few minutes later…_

"….And that's what happened."

"Hold on," Hiyoko said munching on cookies, "What else happened?"

"Huh?"

"You said Nagito came at you with a knife and you barely escaped. Then, what happened?

Hajime huffed, " _I'm sorry_ if my near death experience wasn't exciting enough."

"What she's asking is what happened _before_ he attacked you," Chiaki paused, "…I think."

"Everything was fine before _that_ happened."

Ibuki plopped onto the couch, "Ibuki wants you to think like totally hard! What happened before that?"

"I crashed onto a table if that helps."

"How? Nagito's _really_ weak. I know cause I challenged him to a fight and he fell once I pushed him," Akane interjected.

Hajime frowned, "Don't go pushing Nagito."

"Umm, I think his strength is just a little below average," Mikan continued, "He's quite healthy, physically speaking. Although, his immune system is weaker than most."

"Leave it to the Ultimate Nurse to know her patients!" Akane laughed and patted Mikan's back.

"He isn't frail, but I wouldn't suggest pushing him."

"Nagito didn't push me," Hajime informed them, "I forgot to tie my shoes and fell."

"Of course, an idiot like you would forget."

Sonia clapped her hands together, "Hajime, could you walk us through _everything_ that happened while you were with Nagito tonight?"

"Sure."

 _30 minutes earlier…_

 _"That movie was really tragic," Nagito sighed, "For her to realize her true love, only for the man_ _she loved to lose his memory."_

 _"We could watch another movie if you want, Nagito," Hajime smiled at pouting white-haired_ _boy, "We should end our date on a positive note."_

 _"No need to worry about me," Nagito frowned, "I'm sure there's far better uses of your time_ _than spending time with me_."

 _"20 Questions!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"We'll ask each other questions so we can know each other better!" Hajime confidently smiled,_ _"I remember reading in the library that communication is the key to a successful relationship."_

 _"Relationship?" Nagito blushed, "You want to be in one with me?"_

 _"Why else would I want to date you?" Hajime raised an eyebrow._

 _"Let's just play the game," Nagito refused to meet Hajime's glaze, "I should warn you though, I might win due to my luck."_

 _Hajime scoffed, "It isn't that type of game. Your luck won't determine if you'll win or lose."_

 _Nagito's interested was piqued, "I'd like to know even more about you! What's your favorite color?"_

 _"Green."_

 _"What luck! We share a favorite color. Perhaps it's destiny that we-,"_

 _End of Flashback…_

"Hajime, perhaps you could skip to what happened a few minutes before you crashed onto the table," Sonia suggested.

"Well, before that…"

 _10 minutes earlier..._

 _"Um, Hajime…" Nagito looked at him nervously._

 _"Yeah?" Hajime currently browsed through the movie menu screen._

 _"What do you like about my appearance?"_

 _"Your appearance?" Hajime scratched his head, "Like how you look?"_

 _"Y-yeah," Nagito took a breath, "What do you think?"_

 _"Well…" Hajime trailed off, "I guess you're okay."_

 _"I-I'm okay?" Nagito tried to pry further, "Isn't there anything about me that you find significant?"_

 _"Not really, there isn't anything that stands out."_

 _Nagito got off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen._

 _"Don't forget to add some butter to the popcorn!" Hajime called out over his shoulder._

 _'Hmm, I wonder what's taking so long,' Hajime thought as he heard footsteps behind him._

 _"There you are! I was beginning to worry that you got lost in there!" Hajime turned around, "Nagito, what're you doing with that knife?"_

 _End of Flashback…_

"Wait, did you actually tell Nagito that he looked okay?" Hiyoko asked baffled.

"I don't get the problem here…"

"No wonder he's attempting to assassinate you," Peko glanced at her e-Handbook, "By the way, it appears he's heading this way."

" _Here?!_ How does he know where I am?"

"There's a student tracker in all of them," Mahiru glared at Hajime's panicked face, "It's your fault for being insensitive. If you don't want to be murdered, you better fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Bye, Hajime!" Before he knew it, Hajime was outside of Peko's cottage.

 _'Well, they're no help,'_ Hajime thought as he walked back to his own cottage, _'Wasn't I worried about something? I guess it doesn't matter now-,'_

 _"Hajime,"_ a cold voice whispered right into his ear, _"Where do you think you're going?"_

"Gah!" Hajime jumped, "H-hey, buttercup," Hajime attempted to sweet talk Nagito, "I missed you so much. Did you do something with your-?"

Nagito's glare only intensified, _"We didn't get to start our movie, Hajime."_

"O-oh really? What's it about?"

 _"It's about a guy who pissed someone off and they never found his body the next day."_

"Wow," Hajime gulped, "I could've sworn it was about a nice, happy couple that forgive each other for mistakes they've made."

 _"Wrong movie,"_ Nagito held up the knife to Hajime, _"You must be hungry. Come over, the popcorn is still warm."_

"Thanks, but I already-,"

 _"Why were you at Peko's cottage this late at night?"_

"It's not that late, Nagito. Lighten up," Hajime tried to back away from him.

 _"Get in the cottage, Hajime."_

"W-why are you so mad? You seemed happy during the movie. What did I do?"

 _CRACK_

Hajime swore he heard something right at that moment and began to look for the source.

Nagito sighed, "Am I so revolting that you can't bear to look at me, Hajime?"

"Huh? Why would you be revolting?"

"When I asked you what thought of me, you told me my appearance was 'okay' and nothing about the way I look is important to you."

 _'Crap,'_ Hajime thought. He practically insulted Nagito when that was the complete opposite of his intention.

"Nagito, I used that word because I didn't know what the exact words are to use."

"You can at least _try_."

"You're not okay, good, or fine. You're practically perfect. There's no specific trait I like about you because I love everything about you. You're beautifully brilliant and it's captivating to see you solve puzzles. You compare yourself to corpse, but that's not true. Your skin is practically porcelain and your eyes can rival emeralds. Nagito, you-,"

"Enough!" Nagito covered his ears, "I don't wanna hear anymore! You're too embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? You _just_ said I insulted you!"

"And now, you're embarrassing me!"

"You're too moody," Hajime muttered under his breath.

"Come on," Nagito tugged on Hajime's tie, "We need to start our movie."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"As long as you don't embarrass me."

"Like picking you up?"

 _"Hajime,"_ Nagito whined and stomped his foot.

Hajime only laughed, "You're such a kid, Nagito."

It was during the middle of the movie that Nagito asked, "Why would you think of such of thing?"

"Of what?" Hajime replied with his hand still in the popcorn bag.

"You know," Nagito's blush was hidden by the dark room, _"Carrying me."_

"Don't worry, I won't," Hajime smiled at Nagito, "Besides you're too heavy-,"

 _SLAP_

"Ow! What was that for?!"


	7. Relationships Are Complicated

Izuru Kamukura was well-known for being perfect at everything. Sports, academics, and games were no match for his intelligence and prowess. Never in his life had Izuru encountered such a problem that he could not solve, until now…

 _"Psst!"_

This annoyance just would not leave him alone.

 _"Izuru!"_

Perhaps if he ignored it…

 _"Over here!"_

Would it go away?

 _"Hey, Izuru!"_

Izuru continued to ignore the annoying voice as he put his textbooks in his locker.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

The noise is getting closer…

 _"Izuru!"_

Izuru felt a tug on one his long dark strands of hair. He looked over his shoulder and saw his twin run back and hide behind the staircase. Hajime gestured him to come over as Izuru cautiously inched his way over.

"We have to go _now."_

"There is class to attend, Hajime."

" _Oh please,"_ Hajime rolled his eyes, "You don't even like class. Just yesterday, you practically forced the teacher to quit!"

Izuru scoffed and tossed his hair, "It is not my fault if a teacher is unqualified to fulfil the duties of their own occupation."

"Don't act like you don't know why he quit, Izuru!" Hajime glared at him, "Also, I know you ate my kusamochi yesterday!"

"I do not understand how you can be upset with me over a simple sweet," Izuru sighed and closed his locker, "A normal person would have realized by now that they ate- "

"I didn't! There's a certain way to eat kusamochi to get the best experience and I noticed…"

Izuru quickly put his plan into motion. Slowly backing away without making any sudden movements, he sprinted down the hallway. He was just about to reach the classroom door when…

 _THUMP_

"Leave me _alone_ ," Izuru said attempting to crawl out from his brother's hold.

Hajime got up and began to pull Izuru up, _"_ No way am I leaving without you, Izuru."

Hajime struggled to hold his brother's weight, "Izuru, pull yourself up."

Izuru gave no indication of helping Hajime anytime soon, "Okay, then I'll have to drag you _all_ the way there. Do you _really_ want that?"

No response was given to Hajime.

"Don't blame me if we look weird going all the way to the parking lot."

 _About 10 minutes later…_

 _CLICK_

Seatbelts were put on as the car began to start, _"_ You _really_ do look sick, dear."

Hajime panted heavily, "It was all Izuru's fault."

"Izuru?" a hand came up to adjust the rear-view mirror, "I don't remember him catching a cold…"

"Do not be so quick to blame everything on me. I was the one, after all, to be forcibly taken hostage."

" _Hostage_?" olive green eyes narrowed at Hajime through the mirror, _"Hajime,_ what did you do to your brother?"

"Wha-?" Hajime put a hand over his heart, "Mom, why would you think I did anything wrong to Izuru. You know I love him with all my heart and I would never want any harm to come to- "

" _Liar,_ " Izuru looked out the car window, "I am glad I ate your kusamochi."

"I hate you!"

"The same goes for you."

"You don't even like kusamochi!"

"I may not, but _you_ do."

"Screw you!"

"We do _however_ have sakuramochi in the refrigerator," Izuru paused, "Oh _,_ I _forgot_. You _don't_ like sakuramochi that much, _do you?_

"Asshole!"

"Hajime Hinata! Language!"

"But- "

"Izuru Kamukura! Stop being cruel to your brother!

"It was not- "

"You two! Apologize! Now!"

"But, I'm not the one who- "

"Apologize now or _both_ of you can _walk_ home!"

"Sorry."

"I apologize."

The car began to drive towards their destination. The next few minutes were filled with silence.

"Hajime, would you like to explain why you _pretended_ to be sick to get me to drive you home? _Or_ would you like to start by explaining why you _literally_ _dragged_ your brother out of class? _Or_ maybe you would like to tell me why you have leaves and grass stains all over the uniform I _just_ washed last night?"

"It wasn't my fault this time, Mom! I had to protect Izuru from the horrible lies they were telling him!"

"I'm pretty certain the teachers aren't lying to your brother in his history class."

"You've got that wrong! Not the teachers, the students! They're all out to get me!"

"Stop being dramatic."

"I happened to overhear an interesting conversation as I approached my classroom before Hajime decided to throw himself onto me."

"I did not throw myself at you!"

"According to my schoolmates, Hajime tried to commit suicide by jumping out a classroom window."

Ms. Hinata's worried eyes studied Hajime's reflection in the rear-view mirror, "Hajime…"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was being chased!"

"By who?"

"Nagito."

"That cute friend of yours? And you decided to jump out a window?"

"It really wasn't that high up! It was the first floor!"

"And get your uniform dirty?"

"It's _just_ a uniform," Hajime whines as the car pulled into the driveway.

 _SLAM_

The three got out of car and Hajime used his copy of the keys to unlock the door, "Then _you_ can wash it tonight. Since it's _just_ another uniform."

"But that's not my only-" Hajime immediately shut up at his mother's glare.

"You should take better care of your things like your brother-"

Izuru stuck his tongue at Hajime from behind his mother, only for Hajime to retaliate in the same fashion.

 _SMACK_

"Ow!"

Ms. Hinata glared at Hajime who was rubbing the back of his head and continued, "- so Izuru will help you clean your uniform."

"Mother- "

"Izuru, _sweetie_ , I've told you so many times to stop calling me that," she put a hand on his shoulder, "You know it makes me feel old when you say that instead of 'Mom'…"

"You are not young either."

"Izuru," Ms. Hinata's smile strained, " _please_ help your brother when you finish your science assignment."

"Headmaster Kirigiri announced over the loudspeaker today that our teacher was retiring," Izuru informed her.

" _Again?"_ Ms. Hinata rubbed her temple, "You two, get started on cleaning that uniform. And Izuru, _please_ stop sassing your teachers."

" _Why_ must I be blamed for everyone's incompetence?"

After hearing the boys go downstairs, Ms. Hinata sighed and mumbled underneath her breath, "That makes three already this month. I'm not ready for another parent-teacher conference..."

 _After dinner (Around 9 pm) …_

Hajime began to think back to what had happened just a few hours earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _It was warm and sunny that spring day with just a slight breeze here and there. The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom as the air around them was filled with their sweet aroma. Hajime had been looking at the flowers so intently that he happened to trip over something._

 _'Damn, I should really watch where I'm going,' Hajime thought rubbing his eyes, 'What the hell did I fall over.'_

 _His eyes adjusted as he was opening them. Looking down, Hajime realized he bumped into someone and brought them crashing down along with him._

 _"Nagito!" Hajime cried out in shock, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and… I literally bumped into you… Sorry."_

 _Nagito gave his usual carefree laugh, "I'm glad it was you, Hajime. I was actually planning on meeting with you. My luck has once again brought us together."_

 _"I'm still guilty of not paying attention though."_

 _"Then, meet me at the first-floor classroom that's near the vending machine around lunch. There's -" Nagito played with the hem of his red and green striped sweater, "-something important you have to hear."_

 _End of Flashback_

Hajime closed his eyes and was about approach a light sleep before he felt an additional weight on his bed. Deducing who the culprit was, Hajime chose not to open his eyes.

"I'm still not talking to you."

"That does not concern me at the moment."

"Go away."

"I recall asking you to do the same for myself earlier today."

"Why are you here? You have your own room for a reason."

"Bored."

"So, you decided to bother me instead?"

"That was not my intention."

"Um, okay. I guess…"

"You bore me as well."

" _Geez,_ thanks a _lot_ , Izuru."

"You are welcome."

"At least I'm not named after some old geezer."

" _The old geezer_ you speak of is our great-grandfather, the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. You should respect your elders."

Hajime scoffed, "I was born _first_ and _you_ don't respect me."

"I am more mature than you."

"Whatever."

Izuru heard a small chirping noise coming around his side of the bed. Reaching underneath the pillow, he found the object in which he was searching for.

"Hajime, your phone has been constantly going off since your suicide attempt."

"It wasn't a suicide attempt!"

"Did Nagito push you out the window?"

"Well," Hajime rubbed the back of his head, "No."

 _Flashback_

 _Hajime had done exactly as Nagito had asked and waited for him near the classroom by vending machine at the time he specified._

 _Nagito had walked into the classroom with a nervous expression on his face._

 _"Nagito, are you okay?"_

 _Nagito gave a small uneasy smile, "If I'm being truthful, I don't know."_

 _Hajime looked concerned at his unusually timid friend._

 _"There's something I need to get off my chest and I need you to listen to everything I say before you respond, is that alright with you?"_

 _"I guess so…"_

 _Nagito began to speak, "What I'm about to say may sound very selfish. But, these words are ones that must be spoken."_

 _He took a deep breath, "Hajime, ever since we met I felt a deep connection to you. You were so kind to have talked to me when no one else would. Thanks to you, I've regained my confidence and started to get along with my classmates. I cherish all the memories we've created together. But, I want to create a different set of memories, a set of romantic memories."_

 _Nagito nervously looked at Hajime with rosy cheeks, "Hajime Hinata, I need to know if you're willing to create these new sets of memories with me."_

 _End of Flashback_

"What occurred next?"

Hajime sat up and looked at his twin, "You know what happened, I left through the window and had to drag you all the way to the car."

"That is not what I meant," Izuru corrected him, "What did you tell Nagito?"

"I sort of… just left him there…"

"Have you attempted to communicate with him since then?"

"Why did you think the phone was under there?"

"That appears to be very insensitive."

"Be quiet," Hajime softly said, "You don't know anything."

"How will you respond?"

"I just… I just need to tell him that we're better off as friends."

" _Friends?_ You and Nagito appear to be mutually attracted to each other. Why remain as friends?"

Hajime had a crestfallen look on his face, "Because things won't work out, okay?"

"I cannot possibly fathom why you refuse to- "

"Look, it's late. Shouldn't you get going?"

Izuru walked out of the room with a "goodnight" and headed back to his room.

All Hajime could think about that night was about how he'd break Nagito's heart the next day.

 _The Next Day (7:41 am)_

Hajime coughed, "I think I'm too sick to go to school today. Maybe I should stay home to be on the safe side."

Bedsheets were hastily thrown off Hajime a few seconds, "Mother requested that I inform you that she does not care."

"Hajime! Izuru!" Their mother called from the kitchen, "We're late! Get your butts down to the car!"

 _Around 20 minutes later…_

 _BEEP BEEP_

"Isn't it a bit too early for traffic?"

Izuru crossed his arms, "Had you not feign illness, we would have been punctual."

"Looks like we're going to be stuck for a while," Ms. Hinata turned around in her driver's seat to face her son, "Would you care to explain why you keep trying to get out of school?"

"I-"

"Hajime refuses to admit his feelings."

"For Nagito?"

"N-no," Hajime blushed and looked away.

"He claims it will not work out."

Ms. Hinata sadly smiled, "I guess this is partially my fault then."

Hajime began to protest, "It's not- "

Ms. Hinata raised a hand to cut him off, "When your father and I met, we fell head over heels for each other. But as time went on, we realized that we just weren't meant to be. You two were about three years old at the time and parenting books don't exactly cover an easy way to explain it to toddlers."

She fondly smiled at her sons, "I remember when we separated, we also tried to separate you two. Both of you kept crying for the other, unwilling to risk losing each other. I know you rarely show it, but I know you to love each other very much."

"I do love Izuru, even if he's a jerk."

"I would not want to live without Hajime either."

"Aww," Hajime swung an arm around his brother's shoulder, "You love me!"

Izuru rolled his eyes, "Your stupidity amuses me, that is all."

"You can't hide your feelings from me forever! We make up two parts of a soul!"

"You may keep your half."

"I love you too!"

"Love is a beautiful thing, you know. It may not last long, but it's something one must learn to embrace. You should never let the fear of the future stop you from living and loving those around you. I can't tell you if your relationship with Nagito will last long or whether you'll break up, but I can guarantee you will look back on the moments you've shared with him and continue to feel the warmth of your love through them."

"Y-you don't know if it's Nagito…"

She ruffled Hajime's chestnut brown hair, "Everyone in town knows, dear."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"It'd be nice to see two lovebirds as a couple. Then I'd finally have something to brag about to my friends!"

"We aren't lovebirds! And don't go talking about me to random strangers!"

Traffic began to clear as the car drove closer to the high school, "Strangers? Are you implying I don't have friends? How rude! I gave you good love advice."

"Mother, that love advice sounds centuries old."

"Maybe I should invite Nagito over sometime. His manners would be a good influence on the both of you."

"However, he has a Dr. Hopper soda addiction," Izuru informed her.

Ms. Hinata laughed, "So I've heard…"

"It's not really an addiction…"

"Apparently, he cleared out a whole Dr. Hopper vending machine in one day."

"He has many wonderful traits. I heard he babysits elementary children. That'd be good the future, don't you think?"

"Mom!"

"We're here! Be sure to come back home with a boyfriend, Hajime! You too, Izuru!"

"As if anyone in this school is worthy."

 _Lunch (12:30pm)_

Earlier that day, Hajime had asked Chiaki to pass a message along to Nagito on where to meet him. It was the same exact spot at the same exact time as yesterday.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Nagito tapped on the classroom's door, "Hajime?"

"In here!"

The door slid open, "I-I wasn't sure you were going to show after what happened yesterday…"

Hajime bowed his head, "Nagito, I'd like to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry for running off without thinking about how your feelings."

"Hajime," Nagito started, "I understand you don't want to be in any sort of relationship with me and that's fine, but- "

"I like you, too."

"-I really hope we can stay as friends at the very…" Nagito's eyes widened, "W-what did you say?"

"I like you, too." Hajime blushed, "A lot actually."

Hajime looked at Nagito's shaking form, "Nagito, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy," Nagito tearfully said, "I _truly_ am lucky."

Hajime sighed in relief, "You really scared me there."

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito and rubbed the back of the happily sobbing boy.


	8. The Haunted House

"…And when he turned around to see what was breathing on his neck, he saw… GENOCIDER SYO!"

"AAAHHH!" The group of third graders screamed.

Fuyuhiko laughed, "You guys are a bunch of babies!"

Hiyoko scowled, "Don't call me a baby! Mikan was _way_ more scared than me!"

"Alright, class!" Chisa clapped her hands together, "It's time to go home! Stay together while you're outside tonight! And don't forget, tomorrow-"

"Bye, Ms. Yukizome!" The children rushed outside.

Chisa pouted in the vacant classroom, "But, I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence."

Excitement and cheer rang throughout Hope's Peak Elementary. It was October 31st, Halloween! The only time of the year when everyone could dress up in costumes and get free candy!

"Halloween must certainly be your favorite holiday, Gundam," Sonia said.

"For this night and this night only, the gates of Hell will open and I will begin preparations for my conquest on this mortal realm!"

"Yeah, yeah," Akane waved him off, "But will you bring one of your dogs? I need one to bite me in order from me to become a werewolf."

"Very well, one of my hellhounds shall accompany us."

Chiaki interjected, "You need a wolf for that... I think."

"I couldn't find any around and I'm banned from the zoo since last year's field trip."

"Oh, last year's _incident,_ " Hiyoko snickered.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it was a field trip."

"You should expand your vocabulary more," Peko told Akane.

"Hey, that's what Ms. Yukizome tells me too!

"It was on today's spelling quiz."

"Why do I need to learn vocabulary when I know the words and definitions of every single type of meat known to man? Learning what _incident_ meanswon't help me order some meat!"

Teruteru was about to open his mouth before Hajime elbowed him, "What happened last year?"

"Nothing much," Chiaki continued to play her console and nearly bumped into a lamppost before Mahiru pulled her away, "She just tried to wrestle a bear."

" _What?"_

"Dude, I wish you were here last year," Souda excitedly waved his hands in the air, "She jumped into the exhibit and chased after the bear. Don't you remember seeing it on the news?"

"That was _you?_ "

"I had it in a chokehold before the zookeepers pulled me off it."

"It was horrifying to watch," Mikan had tears in her eyes, "She could've been seriously hurt."

"Not to mention how embarrassing it was when my grandma recognized her."

"I don't know what, but something about bears pisses me off. Maybe it's that they can eat as much meat as they want for free."

"What're you going to be, Sonia?" Souda dreamingly asked.

"I shall be a princess once again!"

"Ibuki's gonna dress up like a rock star!"

"You guys better watch out! I'm gonna eat you all in my werewolf costume!"

"Nothing you do surprises me anymore…"

 _A few days earlier…_

" _Hey, Hajime! I need your help." Akane called him over to take a seat next to her._

 _Hajime put his lunch tray on the table, "What do you want me to do?"_

" _I need your help to get me into character."_

" _How-?"_

" _Just hold out your arm…"_

 _Hajime hesitantly gave her his arm._

 _CHOMP_

" _Ow!"_

 _End of Flashback_

"But I didn't break the skin!"

"You left a bitemark!"

"A _real_ werewolf would have taken your whole arm off."

"You almost did! And it still hurt!"

"T-that was s-still dangerous!" Mikan cried.

"That was hilarious!" Ibuki laughed, "Souda screamed so loud that he woke Chiaki up!"

"It wasn't that loud!" Souda's face was flushed.

"It was super high pitched, too!"

Nekomaru laughed, "And I could hear it all the way in the bathroom!"

"My ears must have deceived me, I swore it was the cry of a mortal girl."

Fuyuhiko smirked, "And you're sure it wasn't Hajime?"

"What's that supposed mean?"

"You know what," Fuyuhiko jabbed a finger at Hajime's chest, "You act tough, but you're not."

Ibuki held up an imaginary microphone to Hajime, "Oooh! How will Hajime react to statement? Will he admit he's a scaredy cat?"

Hajime scowled, "I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"Prove it."

"I sat through your dumb serial killer story, didn't I?"

"You could've been paralyzed with fear!"

"That's stupid!" Hajime fumed, "You're just mad that I'm braver than you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Silence!" Gundam held up his hand, "For this quarrel to cease, a final duel must be instigated!"

Nekomaru spoke, "An obstacle course race through the cemetery at night should prove who has more courage."

"Boy, do I have a tale for you all…"

"Another inappropriate joke?"

"Not this time. Someone hand me a flashlight."

"It won't work this time, it's broad daylight," Peko informed him.

"Alright, alright. I was walking down the street, you see. When suddenly, I hear a huge commotion and a gathering of people. A mysterious house appeared out of nowhere. They say you can hear footsteps and voices inside, but the house is completely empty."

"A house doesn't just appear out of nowhere," Hajime retorted.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, "That sounds like something a wimp would say."

"I'm not a wimp!"

"If you're not a wimp, then go inside the house at the beginning of sunset."

"Why should I?"

"I'll give you a third of my candy _if_ you don't run out screaming before the hour is up."

"You're on!" Hajime ran towards the direction of his house.

Mahiru shook her head, "Boys will be boys."

 _Sunset (5:52 pm)_

" _Hah, hah..."_ Hajime panted as he ran up the street, "Sorry, I'm late."

"So, you actually decided to show your face…"

"I wanted to start trick-or-treating a bit and I lost track of time."

Mahiru put her hands on her hips "Don't you have a watch?"

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I forgot."

"You're unbelievable."

Teruteru coughed to get everyone's attention, "I present to you the mansion."

Behind him and his classmates was a house that appeared to be touching the sky. Cobwebs were strewn about in every corner of the front porch. The house's shadow lurked closer to the children.

"C-can we go back, please?" Mikan trembled in fear.

"I agree with Mikan," Souda looked at Sonia hopefully, "Let's just forget about this and start trick-or-treating now."

Sonia nodded, "We mustn't endanger the wellbeing of our friends."

"What?" Fuyuhiko growled, "Don't go backing out now, chicken!"

"I'm not going in there."

"So, you _are_ a chicken."

"I'm not!"

"This is seriously stupid," Hiyoko walked between the feuding two, "I wanna go trick-or-treating with big sis!"

"Maybe Hajime's just scared because he's afraid the same thing will happen to him as that kid."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "What kid?"

"Umm, Fuyuhiko," Mikan started, "I don't think you should-"

"Shut up!"

Mikan began to cry as Mahiru tried to console her. The rest of the group grew more skeptical as Fuyuhiko's exasperation grew.

"You know, back when you weren't here, there was a guy I sort of knew. He wanted to hang with me so I sent him up to check out the house."

Hajime gulped, "A-and then what?"

"He never returned after that…"

"Dun dun duuun!"

"Ibuki!"

"What?"

"You're freaking him out!"

"What a baby," Fuyuhiko continued, "Freaked out after hearing a little-"

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Hajime and blocked the gate as they began to protest.

"It's not _that_ bad." Hajime said nonchalantly.

Nekomaru shook his head, "There's no stopping you, is there?"

Hiyoko groaned, "I just want candy!"

"I believe in you, Hajime!" Sonia looked up expectantly at him, "With your sacrifice, the house will be appeased and all throughout the land will be saved!"

"O-okay…"

Gundam put a hand on his shoulder, "Do not be foolish. Malice and vengeance are encompassing us. Perhaps it would wise if The Great Tanaka accompanies you."

"I have to do this by myself."

Gundam reluctantly moved aside, but behind him was Chiaki.

"Here have this," Chiaki removed her Galaga spaceship hairclip from the left side of her pink bangs and put it in Hajime's palm, "I couldn't have gotten through all of my gaming tournaments without it."

"Thanks, but you do know I'll be back, right?"

"I understand you have to do this, Hajime. I've been in a nearly identical situation myself."

"You've dealt with spirits before?"

"Spirits are no match for my talent!"

Hajime sighed in relief, "That's good. Wait, did you say _your talent?"_

"My characters have leveled up so much through the amount of spirits I've exorcised."

Hajime made a frustrated noise, "I'm talking about real life, Chiaki."

She beamed at him, "You'll be fine as long as you maxed out your skills."

"I'll just go now…"

"I trust you'll keep your word about returning," Peko told him.

"Don't worry. I will," Hajime pushed open the heavy gates of the house.

 _CREEEAAAK_

"Ahhh!"

"Hajime!"

"Oh no!"

"What's going on?"

Hajime slowly brought his hand up to his classmates to see, "I-is this… blood?"

Fuyuhiko quickly pushed Hajime in, "Nope. No way, you big baby. Hurry up! Your hour has started."

Peko watched Hajime walk towards the door, "I should have traveled alongside him as a warrior."

Fuyuhiko cheeks glowed red with anger, "Don't go chasing after that wuss. He has to toughen up!"

"He'll be fine as long as he has a health potion."

"He might _die_ , Chiaki."

"He isn't on his last life, is he?"

 _Beyond the gate…_

Hajime made his way all the way through to the front porch's step. He was just about to rap his knuckles against the door when…

 _WHOOOSSHHH_

A huge gust of wind rustles the leaves and along with it came a dense fog. The hairs on the back of Hajime's neck stood up and turned around.

 _CREEEAAAK_

Hajime gasped and turned around. The door swung open, as if to welcome Hajime inside.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Hajime strode in figuring that if he was forced to stay in this creepy mansion, he may as well explore it. He flicked a light switch on and off. Nothing happened. Hajime began to investigate the many corridors the mansion contained. All of them were dark with white sheets covering the furniture. He was walking in the large hallway when he thought a noise behind him. This wasn't the first time either. He thought he was hearing things the first couple of times he walked out of a room and into the hallway. Hajime suddenly stopped walking and strained his ears.

 _CLING CLING_

Hajime felt his heart plummet all the way to his stomach. He picked up his pace and so did the noise. Hajime swallowed the lump in his throat and burst out running.

 _CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING_

"Ah!" Hajime yelped and tripped over a floorboard when he felt something brush up against him.

Hajime began to get up when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

" _Hello~"_

 _The other side of the gate..._

"I don't feel so hot," Souda moaned.

"Ha-ha," Nekomaru patted Souda's back, "I know that look all too well. You probably ate too much candy at the class party today."

"Are you changing into a werewolf?" Akane shook Souda back and forth, "How come you didn't tell me? You have to bite me!"

"I think I might be a werewolf too. I could bite you," Teruteru scooted closer to Akane, "If you want~"

"Hold on," Ibuki separated them, "If Ibuki uses math. Getting bit by Souda _and_ Teruteru should make Akane a full wolf!"

Hiyoko laughed, "Wow, I think Ibuki has gotten _even_ dumber this year."

"Actually," Mikan said, "Ibuki is correct considering a werewolf is half a wolf and two halves make a whole."

"Don't encourage her!"

 _Beyond the gate…_

"Aaaahhhh!" Hajime screamed and jumped up.

He turned around to face a pale white-haired boy with green eyes. _'A ghost!'_ he thought.

The other boy giggled, "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't scare you."

"Scare me?" Hajime repeated.

This ghost was quite a strange one. Asking its victims if it scared them. A sudden thought struck Hajime. _'Wait, is this a trap?'_

Hajime cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. Nothing about me does anyway."

"Why are you here?"

The boy was befuddled, "But, I'm supposed to be here."

"Supposed to?"

"It was a while ago when this kid I met asked if I could go in this house. I've been unable to depart from here since."

Hajime put two and two together, _'The kid Fuyuhiko was talking about!'_

"S-so, what're you going to do with me?"

"I don't know yet," the boy walked closer to Hajime, " _Whatever_ should I do with you? Hmm, a game of tag? I'll be 'it'. You'll have to try to escape from the house before I tag you or you'll stay with me forever."

Hajime bolted from the staircase and swung open the front door.

"W-wait, I didn't say 'go' yet!"

He could hear footsteps trail behind him. He was about halfway through the front yard before he could make out the figures of his friends. With incredible speed, Hajime made it to the already opened gate.

"Hajime," Fuyuhiko smirked, "Back so soon? It's only been 40 minutes."

"There's a ghost in there!" Hajime pointed to the mansion he fled from.

Fuyuhiko scowled, "There's no such thing as ghosts. You-"

"Ghost!"

A chorus of terrified screams echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Ibuki doesn't want to die!"

The white-haired boy stiffened, "Sorry, I'll leave now."

"What sort of treachery is this?" Gundam bellowed, "You brought the phantom to us!"

"Everyone hold your horses!" Fuyuhiko rubbed his temple, "I can't I believe I have to tell you this, but that kid isn't a ghost."

"Then how do you explain him being in that abandoned mansion?"

"Since you guys were taking your sweet time coming here, I got bored. So, I asked that kid over there to check out the house."

"You sent Hajime there even though that kid didn't return! Are you crazy!"

"There's no proof he _isn't_ one!" Souda exclaimed.

"Yo, Akane," Fuyuhiko gestured to the boy, "Go see if he's alive."

"Alright!" Akane pumped her fist into the air, "Can I punch him if he turns out to be a ghost?"

"I don't know _how_ you can punch ghost, but sure."

The boy hesitantly took a step back from Akane.

Akane put a hand and then her ear on the left side of the boy's chest, "Woah, the ghost has a heartbeat!"

"That's because he's not a ghost!"

Hajime protested, "That can't be true. What kind of idiot would willingly go into a dangerous place!"

All eyes were on Hajime and he sheepishly smiled, "Unless he had a good reason…"

The boy shifted his feet, "I thought he didn't like me and wanted me to go away."

Mahiru scowled, "Fuyuhiko, apologize."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't _actually_ think you or Hajime would get hurt. I just wanted to scare you two a bit."

The boy tilted his head, "You think the house is scary?"

"Duh, we do you think the rest of us didn't go inside?"

"What?" Hajime turned around to look at Hiyoko, "Then why did you let me go inside?"

"We tried to stop you, remember?"

The white-haired boy smiled, "That's good then!"

"What's good?"

"That the house frightened all of you."

"Dude, I almost peed my pants!"

"Gross, no one needed to know that, Souda."

"Why do you want the house to scare us?" Nekomaru asked the boy.

"Isn't that what Halloween is all about? That's what mom told me before we decided to decorate."

Hajime was bewildered, "Decorate? Wait, this is _your_ place?"

"Yup."

"Now that I think about it," Chiaki continued to play on her console, "If you have the money and resources, you can practically build a house overnight."

"B-but, the blood…" Mikan showed the boy Hajime's palms.

"You mean the paint?" he asked.

"Wait! Something was following me and brushed up against me when I was in the hallway. That was you, right?"

"I was in my room until I heard you scream. I don't possibly know what could do that in the house."

"So, it _is_ haunted."

Panic emerged within the group. What seemed to be a trick turned out to be real!

"Um, was it a _cling, cling_ sound?"

"Yeah! That was it!"

Giggling once again arose from the boy, "I don't mean to be rude, Hajime. It's just that what you thought was a monster was just my puppy."

"A _puppy_? I got scared of a _puppy_?"

Peko grabbed the boy by his shoulders, "Puppy? Is it fluffy?"

The boy nodded, "Maybe you can come over sometime and pet it."

"Turns out you aren't so tough after all," Fuyuhiko laughed at Hajime.

Hajime's face turned bright red. _'I lost the bet because of a puppy? This kid isn't that scary either. In fact, he's kind of… cute.'_

"Huh?" Nagito noticed Hajime's stare, "I'm sorry if I don't look presentable. I was discharged of the hospital a little while ago."

Hajime snapped out of it, "You were sick?"

The boy hummed, "For a few months."

"I couldn't imagine being in a hospital for more than a day," Akane was astonished, "I'd never be able to survive their hospital food. It's not even real meat!

"I'm pretty sure you should be sent to a hospital for trying to shove your hand in Gundam's dog's mouth."

"Wha-?" Hajime stopped himself, "You know what? I don't even want to know."

Teruteru smiled, "You know, they call me the Ultimate Chef. Maybe I could cook you something sometime."

"That would be nice."

Sonia tried to peer past the gate, "It's rather dark over now. You might want to turn on some lights."

"I don't think the power will come for a while."

"Where are your parents now?"

"I think they're still at the school."

"Oh, which school are you going to attend?"

"Hope's Peak Elementary. 3rd grade."

Ibuki bounced up and down, "That's awesome! You'll be in Ibuki's class then!"

"Um, will you be trick-or-treating now?" Mikan asked.

He began to start, "I-"

"You guys are really rude," Mahiru sighed, "Asking questions without asking his name."

"Forgive me," Mikan bowed her head, "I forgot to ask."

He waved her off, "It's fine. I'm not worth remembering. But if you really are curious, I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Hiyoko stomped her foot, "We're already late! I want candy _now_!"

Gundam nodded, "Now that the quarrel has ceased, we may proceed with our quest."

"Nagito," Hajime felt his cheeks heat up, "Do you wanna join us? We know a lot of good houses to trick-or-treat around here."

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"N-not at all," Hajime's blush grew.

Akane ran down the street, "Last one there is a rotten orange!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

One by one, everyone had ran off leaving only Hajime with Nagito.

"I think we're the rotten oranges."

"Sorry," Nagito rubbed his arm, "Because of me, you lost the race."

"I don't really care about that," Hajime told him, "You said you just got out of the hospital, right? You shouldn't be running and I don't want you to be alone."

"Hajime…"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to them eventually."

"I really don't deserve your kindness."

Hajime huffed, "You'll get my kindness whether you want to or not."

"Thank you, Hajime."

"I just remembered! You don't know this neighborhood well, do you?"

"This is the first time I've been here, but my parents have visited before."

"Since you don't know your way around here, you'll have to hold my hand the entire way."

"Aren't we too old to be holding hands, Hajime?"

"I-it's not like I want to hold your hand or anything! It's, um, for your own safety!"

"Oh, okay then," Nagito blushed as he took Hajime's hand into his own, "Is this alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine."

"Don't worry, Hajime. I'll protect you from any adorable puppies that come your way."

"S-shut up!"

 _3 hours later…_

"Wahoo! That was the best Halloween yet!" Ibuki rifled through her bag.

Chiaki yawned, "I have to go now or I'll end up falling asleep on the street."

"Chiaki, wait!" Hajime placed her hair clip back in her palm, "Thanks for this."

"It really is a good luck charm. Isn't it, Hajime?"

Hajime laughed, "I guess so."

"You've gained a lot of XP from that haunted house today."

"Chiaki, you know you're in the real world right now, right?"

"Oh, that could explain why I can't teleport."

"You _do_ need some sleep."

 _At the Komaeda Residence…_

"You really didn't need to walk me home…"

"I don't mind at all. It was worth it because I got to spend some time with you."

"Ah! It looks like the lights have finally come on."

"Next time, you can properly introduce me to your dog."

"I'll be sure to act as a barrier between you two if my dog tries to cuddle you."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"I will if you start to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you."

"I wonder…"

Hajime stopped amid unwrapping a chocolate bar, "Wonder what?"

"How should I reward you?"

"You don't need to do that. Hang out with you is its own reward."

"Even so, Chiaki told me that there are always rewards at an escort mission."

Hajime refused, "There's nothing more I want."

Nagito pushed further, "There really isn't _anything_ you can think of?"

"Maybe…" Hajime tried to think hard, "Your friendship?"

"But you've already got that," Nagito hummed, "How about… a hug or a kiss?"

Hajime swallowed, "A kiss? W-where?"

"Do you want it on the lips?" Nagito teasingly asked.

"Umm…"

"On the cheek, Hajime."

"Oh," Hajime tried to hide his disappointment.

"So, a hug or a kiss?"

Hajime swallowed his pride, "A kiss."

And in return for Hajime's bravery, he is rewarded with a kiss to his left cheek.

"S-so, when will I see you again?"

"Did you forget again? I'll be in your class tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nagito waved at Hajime, "Goodnight, Hajime."

Hajime confidently smiled and waved back, "Goodnight, Nagito."

 _The next day (November 1_ _st_ _) …_

Ms. Yukizome stood at the front of the classroom, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce your new classmate."

A familiar set of green eyes and fluffy white hair greeted the class, "Hi, I'm Nagito Komaeda and it's nice to see you all again. I hope we can all get along this year!"


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

Jabberwock Island is a luxurious place in which the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy is currently residing. They're on a field trip for a social experiment as Usami, the magical girl rabbit, delightedly explained on the first day. With the class full of bright and colorful students, it's no wonder their days are full of thrilling adventures. Two of the students are currently engaged in a fascinating conversation. Well, more like one of the two is _actually_ paying attention.

"Hajime!"

Hajime jumped in his seat, "What?"

"Dude, were you listening to _anything_ I said?"

Hajime paused before continuing to sip his orange juice, "Totally."

His mind began to drift once more, ' _This place is pretty awesome if you take out that strange rabbit and bizarre teddy bear,'_ Hajime thought to himself. The place was practically a resort. _'Now that I think about it, how come we're the only people on this island?'_

" _Oh really?_ " Souda crossed his arms, "Then what did I just say?"

He snapped back into reality, "Um, something about Sonia?"

"That was five minutes ago!"

"Well, you kept on talking about her!"

Souda huffed and Hajime sighed, "Alright, tell me what I missed."

"As I was saying, did you check out that new movie?"

"What new movie?"

"How have you not heard? Oh, that's right, you weren't listening to your soul friend!"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Souda continued, "Everyone's talking all about it. Togami hasn't slept in days, Chiaki is drinking coffee to avoid nightmares, and Peko has her hand on her sword as if she's waiting for a battle."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you a gossip?"

"Miss Sonia told me," Souda's eyes brightened, "She started a conversation with me! How amazing was that?"

"But why would _you_ of all people want to see it?"

"For a date with Miss Sonia, obviously."

"That sounds like a date you'd take someone before breaking up with them."

"No, no, no. What happens when you take someone to a scary movie?"

Hajime was confused, "They get scared?"

"Exactly!"

"And that's so good thing because…?"

"Then you become their savior."

Hajime was silent for a moment, "I still don't get it."

"Let's pretend for a moment that you're my lovely, charming Miss Sonia."

"Sounds creepy…"

"Come on!"

"Is this for my benefit or yours?"

"Just do it!"

Hajime attempted to make his voice higher pitched, "I am ever so petrified of this frightening movie! Oh, whatever shall I do?"

Souda put an arm around Hajime, "Don't fret my dear Sonia, for I am here. Let me comfort you in my strong arms."

Hajime desperately tried not to burst into laughter, "You are my hero, Souda Kazuichi."

"Oh, Miss Sonia! I thought you'd never say those words!" Souda's face leaned in dangerously closer to Hajime's own.

"Huh? Wait," Hajime tried to push Souda away, "Snap out of it, Souda! I'm not really Sonia!"

"Congratulations!"

Souda looked up, "Miss Sonia? How did you-?"

"I'm tremendously happy for you two! I wish you luck with your newfound relationship," Sonia smiled sweetly and walked away to join Mikan and Akane at their table.

"Wha-? Miss Sonia, you don't understand! It's not like that!" Souda chased after her.

' _That was too close. Another moment and-,"_ Hajime shivered before quickly drowning the rest of the orange juice. _'Wait, doesn't Sonia like horror movies? Oh well, it was a dumb plan anyways.'_

He found himself looking across the restaurant and saw Nagito eating his breakfast. Nagito's eyes met his and their eyes locked onto each other. Nagito smiled at Hajime with the bagel still in his mouth. _'Why the hell does he have to be so adorable?'_ Hajime ducked his head down to avoid anyone seeing his crimson face and began to think, _'I mean the whole scary movie thing sounded ridiculous at first, but it might actually work. What am I thinking? I can't take advantage of him!'_

 _Fantasy Scene_

 _THWAP_

" _Ah!" Nagito jumped in seat, "M-maybe we shouldn't watch this movie anymore. I hear there's a nice comedy one next-"_

 _BANG_

" _Hajime…" Nagito pleaded._

" _I don't know if it'll make you feel better or anything, but I could hold you."_

" _R-really? I wouldn't want to burden you..."_

" _Nagito," Hajime grabbed Nagito's hand, "I swear I'll protect you no matter what!"_

 _End of Fantasy_

Hajime chuckled to himself, _'And with that, Nagito will fall head over heels for me!'_

"Yo, Hajime," he looked up at Fuyuhiko, "Cut that out. You're acting creepy."

Hiyoko smirked, "Maybe his boyfriend's rubbing off on him."

"Hey! Nagito isn't creepy!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

Hajime left the restaurant in a hurry and bumped into Gundham, "My dear mortal friend, I sense have some devious intent."

"I don't-"

Gundham cut him off, "A force will leave you spiraling in agony unless you cease now."

"Uh, thanks," Hajime slowly backed away from Gundham's piercing glaze, "I guess."

 _A few hours later..._

"It was really nice of you to share some of your free time with me."

"Don't mention it, Nagito. We are dating so it's usual for us to be spending some time with each other."

"It feels like a dream. I still can't believe you asked me out."

"Did I steal your heart with my confession?"

Nagito laughed, "I thought your stuttering was cute."

"T-that's not true! I didn't stutter!"

"I really am grateful that of everyone here, you chose me. I'm sure you'll grow bored of me though."

"I lov-," Hajime caught himself, "l mean I like you a lot. So, don't worry about that, okay?"

Nagito appeared to be oblivious to Hajime's blunder, "Let's go see the movie."

' _Phew, that was really close.'_

 _At the Monokuma Theater (6:15pm) …_

The movie they went to see that evening was Trigger Happy Havoc. Fifteen students find themselves trapped in a high school where they're forced to kill each other for freedom and solve the mystery of why they were trapped there. Apparently, it had some pretty horrific execution scenes.

"Isn't that the bear that bothers Usami?"

"Monokuma is a remarkable actor, isn't he?"

"I don't think I'll ever feel safe around him again."

 _Outside the Theater (8:00) …_

' _It's just a movie. It's just a movie,'_ Hajime repeatedly told himself.

"Hajime, are you alright?"

"What? Yea, totally. As cool as a cucumber."

"But, you look quite pale, Hajime," Nagito placed the back of his hand against Hajime's forehead, "Now your cheeks are getting red."

"That's because you're touching me!"

"Sorry, it must be my fault that you're sick then."

"No," Hajime sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"You should probably get some rest then."

"I will once we arrive at the cottages."

"But we've already arrived."

"Huh?" Hajime was puzzled, "When did we get here?"

Nagito hummed, "If I may ask, why were you mumbling _'not real'_ earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hajime briskly walked over to his cottage.

His hand reached for the doorknob, but it refused to grasp it. _'Damn it. What am I so afraid of? Just because it'll be dark when I turn the lights off and no one will be around to hear me scream, doesn't mean-'_

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Hajime jumped into the air.

"So, the movie _did_ frighten you."

"It's just that you did that so suddenly. But I'm not scared. I don't get scared," Hajime gave a weak laugh, "I don't even know what that word means!"

"Hajime…"

"I'm not scared alright," Hajime stomped his foot, "The guy you're dating isn't some weakling. _I'm_ supposed to the shoulder you can cry on," Tears of frustration came into his eyes, "I… just wanted to be your knight in shining armor."

"I might not be the person you'd like to hear this from, but we're supposed to be equals," Nagito shifted his feet, "And that means we should be able to rely each other or else this relationship, if you want to call it that, won't end well."

"So, I'll ask, Hajime. Are you scared?"

"Maybe a little…" Hajime admitted.

"Do you want to sleep with me then?"

Hajime's eyes widened, "Yes! Wait a minute, no! Maybe we should get a chance to know each other a little better before-."

"I think it'd be fun to have a sleepover."

"H-hold on a second!"

Nagito smiled, "It'll be fine since we're both boys, Hajime."

Hajime sighed, "That's not the problem. The problem is that we're _dating_ and we shouldn't be over each other's cottage this late at this stage."

Nagito looked heartbroken, "You wanna stop dating?"

"No, but-"

"Then, you can over to my cottage. Unless you prefer we go to yours."

Hajime's eyes widened, _'Holy crap! I forgot about the Monokuma plushies! I know Nagito said we should be honest with each other, but how would I explain having seventeen teddy bears to him?'_

"It's a really messy right now. Maybe your place would be better."

Nagito fumbled with his keys while Hajime quietly waited around on the front porch. Souda gave Hajime a thumb up as he was walking past. Hajime was just about to retort when Nagito pushed Hajime through the door.

 _Nagito's Cottage (10:07 pm)…_

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Hajime told Nagito as he reached into the bag of chips.

"I'm glad you could come over," Nagito pulled a card from the deck, "It looks like I lose a turn again."

"Isn't this the fifth time?"

Nagito apologetically smiled, "It's just a part of my luck cycle. I wished I could have been more of a challenge to you."

"As long as I'm with you, I could care less about winning. You're the finest prize of them all."

Nagito blushed, "Hajime Hinata, is this your attempt of trying to flirt with me?"

Hajime's hand inched its way over to Nagito's, "It might be. Is it working?"

Nagito's fingers intertwined with Hajime's, "I'm not sure. Maybe you should try again."

"Then," Hajime slowly leaned in, "how's this?"

Time stood still while Hajime's warm lips met Nagito's soft ones. His lips tasted as sweet as honey and Hajime inhaled the lovely scent of vanilla. He gasped as he felt a warmth spread throughout his entire body. The butterflies in his stomach began to flutter as their beating hearts synchronized.

Nagito slowly broke away from the kiss, "You've gotten rather lucky, Hajime."

"Do you think I can get lucky again?"

Nagito softly smiled, "I don't see why not."

Once more, Hajime leaned in. Their lips briefly brushed against each other when all the lights in the room went out. The entire room was dark except for the illumination from the moon.

"A blackout?"

"It seems as though we ran into bad luck."

"The entire island's power is probably out too."

"Hajime, you don't seem fazed by the dark anymore."

"Huh, I guess not."

Nagito nuzzled his face into the crook of Hajime's neck and sighed contentedly, "I guess this is your chance to protect me, my knight. If I'm able to see the light of tomorrow, maybe I'll let you kiss me again."

Hajime yawned as his eyes began to close, "I want an unlimited number of kisses tomorrow."

But it fell on deaf ears when Hajime felt the slow, warm breathing of the cute white-haired boy. He too began to drift asleep with a smile on his face, looking forward to tomorrow.


	10. Falling for You

It was the midst of the changing of seasons. No one could quite tell whether it was still summer or that autumn had begun.

 _BRRIIINNGG_

The school bell rung to signal the start of lunchtime and recess. Red and golden leaves crunched beneath a certain school teacher's heels. She sat on one of the playground swings and sighed, _'Does the weather have to change every time I put on a nice pair of shoes?'_

"Ms. Yukizome?"

Chisa turned her head to her right, "Yes, Hajime? What can I do for one of my precious students?"

"What's that feeling called when you want to turn back time?"

"Well, I don't know about turning back time. But when you wish you could have done something different, that's called regret. Is there something you wish you did differently, Hajime?"

The third grader sighed, "I think I messed up my entire life."

Chisa smiled, "I think you're a _little_ too young to be thinking like that."

"I keep messing everything up," the boy picked up a fallen leaf, "Like this leaf, it's supposed to stay on the tree."

His teacher laughed, "Oh, I see. This is about Nagito."

Hajime's cheeks flushed to a scarlet color, "T-that's not true!"

"I guess that's fortunate."

Innocent green eyes stared at her, "Why?"

"Because Nagito likes someone already."

"Huh?" Hajime gave Chisa an adorable angry pout, "Who is it?"

She wagged a finger at him, "Now, now. That's a secret between a student and their teacher."

"It's important I know!"

"Why?" Chisa teasingly asked, "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't!"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Maybe…"

She cupped her hand around his ear and whispered, "Just kidding! I don't know anything!"

Hajime stomped his foot, "I didn't care anyways!"

Chisa only laughed as she ruffled Hajime's hair, "Why don't you play with your classmates?"

Hajime ran off to the bench where Nagito was reading a book, "Nagito, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Nagito gave Hajime a warm smile as he sat down, "Nobody comes around here so our secrets are safe."

"Um, Nagito…"

Nagito closed his book, "Yes?"

"You remember how we met on Halloween, right?"

"Yup," Nagito recalled the encounter quite vividly, "especially the part where you screamed at Lucky."

"I'm not afraid of a puppy!"

"Speaking of animals, Ms. Yukizome says I can bring Lucky tomorrow!" Nagito beamed at Hajime, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"But, I thought pets aren't allowed at school."

"It's only for show-and-tell tomorrow. Sonia told me Gundham's bringing 'The Four Dark Devas of Destruction'. I hope you aren't scared of hamsters too."

"Of course not! Anyways, there's something important I have to ask you."

Hajime tried to muster up all his courage, "Nagito, would you…"

"I know!" Nagito scooted closer to Hajime, "You helped me hand out the papers today. You want a kiss on the cheek, right?

"T-that's not exactly it," Hajime abruptly stood up, "I want it on the lips this time!"

"Hmm," Nagito looked at Hajime, "Nope."

Hajime's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Nagito shook his head, "I can't just give you a kiss for no reason."

"Y-yes, you can!"

"Maybe…" Nagito trailed off.

"I can get my kiss?" Hajime excitedly asked.

"I'll give you one _if_ you do well on the spelling quiz tomorrow."

"Really? You have to promise!"

Nagito linked his pinky with Hajime's, "I promise."

 _Later That Evening…_

"Hey, kiddo," Mr. Hinata ruffled his son's hair.

"Stop it!" Hajime swatted his hand away, "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

"Looks like someone's cranky today."

"I'm busy right now, so go bother Mom."

 _"Busy?"_ Mr. Hinata was stunned, "What could you be so busy with?"

"Studying." Hajime said nonchalantly.

"Hmm," Mr. Hinata lifted the paper up to examine it, "It doesn't look like there's much to study. How about the three of us watch a movie?"

Hajime retrieved the paper from his father, "I don't expect _you_ to understand, but this is something _important_."

"More important than spending time with your old man?"

"Maybe you _do_ understand," Hajime's focus returned to the paper.

Mr. Hinata sighed as he walked into the kitchen, "Do we still have the chocolate cake from yesterday? I need some happiness in my life after realizing my son hates me."

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Hinata dried the dishes, "He doesn't hate you. He just has a little competition going with his friend."

Mr. Hinata reached over to the plate of cookies only to have his hand smacked away, "Ow! Even the love of my life hates me."

She rolled her eyes, "Hajime was promised a kiss from that new friend of his, if he does well tomorrow."

Hajime's father immediately rushed back to the living room, "Hajime, you should have told me you were doing this for love. So, who is it?"

"I don't like him or anything. I'm just trying to do my best," Hajime mumbled to himself, "I have to get rid of my regret."

"I don't see how you could have any regrets at your age."

"You've got that wrong!" Hajime slammed the pencil down on the table, "I was offered two options when I could've made a third one myself. I could've had a future, but I threw it away for the promise of safety. Unless I get rid of it, this despair will eat away at my hope until there's nothing left!"

Mr. Hinata blinked, "I think you should stop playing videogames for a while…"

"I don't have time for those! Not while Makoto Naegi is trying to take Nagito away from me!"

Mr. Hinata chuckled, "A love triangle? You sure are popular. But, I thought you and Makoto were good friends."

"We are, but Nagito is a little _too_ friendly with him."

"You can't expect to monopolize all of Nagito's time. He's allowed to talk to anyone he wants," Mr. Hinata paused, "Hold on, are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Hajime snapped.

"If you say so," his father teased.

"I'm not!" Hajime stormed off to his room.

 _The Next Day (2:30pm)..._

"Nagito!" Hajime beamed at him, "Look what I got!"

Nagito was immediately greeted with a paper shoved excitedly in his face, "You got a perfect score."

"So, could I get that kiss now?" Hajime refused to meet Nagito's eyes, "N-not because I want it or anything, but you _did_ say that could be my reward…"

"Well, you have to close your eyes first."

Hajime shut them close, "On the lips this time."

"You'd have to get closer than that, Hajime," Hajime took a step and stumbled, "You might want to open your eyes before you move though."

As soon as Hajime took a second step, he was greeted by Lucky licking him across the face.

"Eww!" Hajime grimaced and wiped his mouth with his shirt.

Nagito giggled, "I guess you got your kiss, Hajime."

"Wha-? No!" Hajime panicked, "That doesn't count! _You_ were the one who promised me a kiss."

"You should be happy, Hajime. Lucky's kiss is more valuable than mine."

"That's not true. Besides, you pinky promised..."

"Do you really want me to keep my word that much?" Nagito looked curiously at Hajime.

Hajime nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, because that what makes you a good person."

"Are you sure?" Nagito rubbed his arm, "I'm not really worthy enough to kiss."

Hajime twiddled with his fingers, "Well, I think you are."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Hajime was taken back, "L-like a real kiss?"

"Yup."

Hajime frowned, "It better not be from the dog though."

Nagito pouted, "You're hurting Lucky's feelings. He loves you, Hajime."

Hajime's scowl softened when he laid eyes upon the puppy squirming in Nagito's arms, "But, I'm not sure if you ever will though."

"What was that, Hajime?"

"N-nothing!"

Nagito gave Hajime a small kiss, "Was that fine, Hajime?"

"Yeah," Hajime touched his lips, "It was nice."

 _Later in the Afternoon (4:03 pm)_

The two boys walked together with Lucky leading the way to Nagito's house.

"Hajime, you didn't have to walk me _all_ the way home."

"I had to."

"Why?" Nagito sighed, "I really don't want to burden you…"

"It's getting dark a lot earlier these days. If you're not careful, something could happen to you while you're walking alone."

Nagito smiled at Hajime, "You're worried for me?"

"O-of course not!"

"Oh," Nagito's smile fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Nagito gave Hajime a small reassuring smile, "Why were you so concerned about receiving a kiss from me?"

Hajime scratched his cheek, "B-because…"

Nagito impatiently tapped his foot, "That's not an answer."

"Because you're lucky!" Hajime blurted out.

Nagito pointed to the puppy chasing its tail, "But, _he's_ Lucky."

"After I got a kiss from you, I passed the spelling test."

Nagito lifted Lucky up from the neighbor's yard, "But Hajime, didn't I kiss you _after_ the test?"

"Um…" Nagito grew impatient once again.

Hajime hesitated, "Well, that's because your luck affected the future."

"If you truly believe in this luck I have," Nagito blushed, "I can kiss you every day."

"For real?" Hajime cheered, "That's awesome!"

Nagito held the dog to Hajime, "I think Lucky might get jealous though. Maybe you should kiss him."

"What?! I don't like the dog, I like you!"

Nagito's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

Hajime crossed his arms, "Dummy, I wouldn't lie about that."

"Then, I like you too."

Hajime scratched Lucky's ear, "What about Makoto?"

"Makoto?"

Hajime mumbled, "I thought you liked him more."

Nagito smiled, "Don't worry, Hajime! You have a big place in my heart."

"Do you really mean it?"

Nagito nodded and Hajime sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. N-not that I was upset or anything!"

"Of course, you wouldn't be. After all, you'd let me know if you were."

"Then, I'll make my demands clear! I want a hug everyday too!"

"Don't push your luck, Hajime."

"I can still get my kisses, right?"

"If you behave…"

"Don't forget! You have to promise!"

"Cross my heart," Nagito looked at the yawning puppy, "I need to go home now. Lucky's tried from all of Peko's petting."

Hajime laughed, "I bet he would be."

Nagito held Lucky in one hand and waved at Hajime with the other. While Hajime was walking home, he stepped into a large puddle. He was late arriving home, but he wasn't troubled. Hajime had already recieved the best part of his day, a kiss from the boy he deeply cherished.


	11. For You, Anything

"I think I'm in love with Nagito."

Hajime suddenly felt his heart drop. _'Did I really say that out loud?'_ Sure, he had felt his lips move and the vibrations from his throat, but did he actually say that? Hajime's palms felt sweaty as his eyes darted around the floor. The room was completely silent for what seemed an eternity. Hajime sighed in relief, _'No one must've heard then."_

Fuyuhiko put the playing cards down, "It's about damn time."

Hajime quickly looked up to see his friends' amused faces, "What do you mean exactly?"

Souda rolled his eyes, "Like it's hard to you looking like a lovesick puppy every time he comes around."

The card game that Hajime's classmates had previously been playing was quickly discarded with that comment.

The dorm room's door swung open and Izuru strode in.

"Hey, Izuru. What brings you-?"

Izuru outreached his hand, "All of you, pay up."

Everyone rolled their eyes as they took out the cash from their pockets.

Hajime gaped at them, "You betted on me?"

Peko shook her head, "Your brother is the culprit."

"Izuru…"

"It was quite fortunate I added interest onto the contract."

"You made everyone sign a contract?"

Izuru nodded, "It was the way I could make certain of my profit."

"Just how much did you make?!"

"From my calculations, around 59 thousand yen."

"The hell?! That bastard robbed us blind!" Fuyuhiko shouted, "I'll fucking kill you! You wouldn't have that dumb look on your face if _you_ were the one who had lost!"

"You may want to re-examine the contract. It never mentions me having to pay you."

Fuyuhiko threw the paper the ground "This was a one-sided bet, you asshole!"

Izuru ignored him and turned to Hajime, "I believed you were not as stupid as you looked unlike your so-called friends. Instead of being spiteful, you should be praising me."

Hajime glared at Izuru, "I'm not thanking you for deciding the value of my feelings. And we have the same face remember?"

Izuru scoffed, "Mine is perfect unlike yours."

"That literally makes no sense!"

"Since you did your part and admitted your feelings, I am willing to pay for your first date."

Hajime was flustered, "Who said anything about a date?"

"Oh, that's right," Chiaki mused, "You haven't confessed to him yet."

Ibuki stretched, "All right! Ibuki wants us all to go on a field trip then."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To Nagito's dorm obviously."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Why there?"

"So you can confess to Nagito, duh," Hiyoko sighed, "You'd think that you'd catch on now that you're in college."

Hajime stood up, "H-hold on now. I didn't say I was going to tell him."

Souda rolled his eyes, "And _why_ wouldn't you?"

"B-because if I do," Hajime suddenly grew quiet, "Nagito might say that he doesn't feel the same way. I'd rather stay as friends then ruin it with such a huge revelation."

Gundham murmured, "Only mortals could be so foolish and blind."

"I guess there's only one thing we can do," Mahiru crossed her arms, "Nekomaru, grab him."

"Wha-?" Hajime felt himself being lifted up, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Mikan, grab some rope."

"R-right away!" Mikan scrambled through the drawers.

Sonia stated, "And I shall bring a chair!"

"Miss Sonia, please don't overexert yourself," Souda told her, "I'll carry it for you."

 _At Nagito's Dorm..._

Nagito Komaeda had been known to have a peculiar luck cycle. After all, that's why he has the title of being the ultimate luckster. These days, his bad luck wasn't as severe and the good luck he's been receiving had been relatively tame. But that doesn't mean Nagito hasn't still been getting into odd situations.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Just a moment please!" Nagito opened the door, "I'm sorry. I was just in the middle of cleaning up. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"There is," Sonia said, "Mind if we come in?"

 _5 minutes later…_

"Can I offer anyone tea?" Nagito asked.

"W-we'll be leaving shortly," Mikan bowed her head, "S-sorry to impose on you."

Nagito waved his hand, "It's not at all a problem."

Mikan started to unbutton her blouse, "I-if you want, you can draw on me or take my clothes off or anything else that'll make you forgive me!"

Nagito furiously blushed, "T-that won't be necessary. Please keep your clothes on, Mikan."

Teruteru interjected, "It's rude not to accept apologies from a lady, Nagito~"

 _WHACK_

"I'll go grab the first aid kit," Nagito went into the bathroom.

Teruteru rubbed the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind if you hit me harder, Izuru."

Izuru grimaced, "Perverts like you and my brother are truly a disgrace to society."

Hajime struggled in Nekomaru's hold, "I'm not a pervert!"

"There has been a rumor going around that you steal underwear."

"What? Who's been saying that?"

"If you refuse to tell Nagito your true feelings, I will confide in Junko and she will tell the whole university a minute later."

Nagito came back with the kit in his hands, "I have it ready."

"Put it back," Peko told him, "There's no need to waste such essentials on someone like him."

 _'Maybe the problem isn't my luck, but my friends,'_ Nagito thought watching the group tie Hajime to a chair.

Hajime struggled, "W-why are you guys doing this? Friends don't kidnap each other!"

"All right, everyone," Ibuki opened the door, "Our field trip is over. We'll hang out at Ibuki's now!"

"Wait! What about me?"

"That's right, I forgot," Mahiru turned to Nagito, "Hajime has something important to tell you, so don't untie him until he tells you. We'll leave the two of you to have some privacy."

Teruteru stopped along the way, "Nagito, now that Hajime is all tied up. You can do _whatever_ you want to him. There's also some duct tape in case he gets too _noisy._ "

"Guys, please don't forget to bring Teruteru with you."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Akane said as she dragged Teruteru across the floor before slamming the door shut behind her.

"I definitely need some new friends."

Nagito smiled brightly, "What luck! I had the same exact thought, Hajime!"

"This isn't exactly something you should be happy about."

 _An hour later…_

"Hajime, would you like a cookie?"

"Maybe if you untie me first…"

"You know I can't do that," Nagito frowned, "Mahiru told me…"

"Well, screw her!" Hajime clenched his first against the wooden arms of the chair.

"Hajime, I understand your frustration…"

"No, you don't!" Hajime snapped, "Do you even know what she wants me to say to you?"

Nagito's head was down, "N-no…"

"Then, shut up!" Hajime gave an exasperated sigh.

It was only a few seconds that Hajime felt the guilt slowly creep into his heart. _'What was I thinking yelling at him like that? Shit, there's no point in confessing to him now. I could make up a secret or something to get him to let me go. Maybe I could tell him about that underwear rumor Izuru was planning to blackmail me with,"_ Hajime grimaced, _'Nope, I'd rather die before saying something so embarrassing.'_

Hajime's train of thought was interrupted when he heard sniffling in front of him, _'Did I really make him cry?'_

Hajime's glaze softened, "Nagito…"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Nagito refused to lift his head up, "I just have a small cold. I wouldn't want you to see how disgusting I look right now."

"I'm sorry," Hajime lowered his voice, "For yelling at you and for making you cry."

"I-I told you, Hajime, I'm not-"

"All because I couldn't just tell you I had a crush on you. I really am the worst."

"A crush?" Nagito finally brought his tear-stained face up to Hajime, "You have one on me?"

Hajime groaned, _'I really need to learn how to bite my tongue sometimes.'_

"Yeah, a gigantic one."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Nagito rubbed his eyes, "You could have been out of that chair ages ago."

"B-because it's embarrassing to admit that I have such deep feelings for you! A-and I didn't…"

Nagito looked over at Hajime, "You didn't what?"

"I didn't want to… ruin our friendship."

"Why, that's silly!"

Hajime looked hopefully at Nagito, "It is?"

"We haven't been friends for a while, Hajime."

Hajime felt someone ripped his heart to shreds, "I, uh, should get going now. If you could just free me…"

"You don't want to stay for a bit longer?"

 _'And have me breaking down here?'_

"Yeah, I'm sort of feeling a bit sick here."

"That's a shame. I hope you feel alright in time for our date."

Hajime's eyes widened, "D-date?"

"Yeah," Nagito began to tug at the rope strings, "For our dinner later."

"The restaurant I wanted to show you is a date?"

"Of course, it is," Nagito successfully removed the ropes from Hajime's wrists, "How else would you explain the two of us spending time alone with each other every weekend for the past few weeks?"

Hajime rubbed his wrists, "Then, that would mean… we're dating?"

Nagito smiled, "What else would you call it?"

"I dunno, hanging out?"

"Oh, I must've misinterpreted things," Nagito gave a final tug at the last of the rope strings, "You're free to go now."

"Well, I'm staying here with my boyfriend."

Nagito swallowed, "Y-you have a boyfriend?"

"Now, who's the idiot here? It's you, obviously."

Nagito sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. But, boyfriend?"

"Why not?" Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been on a couple dates and you've met my parents. Not to mention, you _did_ spend the holidays with us once or twice."

"Wow, someone as wonderful as Hajime is my boyfriend."

Hajime blushed, "Anyways, why don't we hang out for a bit before we head out for dinner?"

"That'd be wonderful!"

 _The Next Day (9:20 am)…_

"...And now, we're officially dating."

Fuyuhiko and the rest of the group walked with Hajime to their shared morning class, "I swear you have to be the most idiotic person I have _ever_ met in my life. And that's saying something considering we know Souda."

"Hey!"

"Nagito, when did you and Hajime start dating exactly?" Peko asked.

"Hmm, maybe two months now."

Peko began to type on her phone, "If that's the case, Izuru owes everyone half of their money back."

"Well, Izuru?" Souda smirked.

Izuru tossed his hair, "If you had read the fine print, you would have noticed it states that there will be no refunds regardless of the situation."

"Alright, that's it!" Fuyuhiko yelled, "Everyone grab him!"

Izuru bolted in the opposite direction with the majority of the group on his tail.

"Looks like your brother is having fun, Hajime," Nagito smiled at his new boyfriend.

"I guess he is," Hajime frowned, "But, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

 _Later that afternoon (1:34 pm)…_

"Izuru!" Hajime ran into the lunch hall, "Where the hell are you!"

"Hajime," Izuru greeted him calmly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"So, you're playing innocent now, are you?" Hajime hissed.

Izuru sighed, "What are you accusing me of?"

Hajime slammed his hands on the lunch table, "Liar! I always knew all along that you were the evil twin!"

"Dude, you need to chill out," Souda leaned back into his chair.

"He's been spreading rumors about me!"

"In my defense, I had not been made aware of your confession to Nagito before they spread."

Hajime groaned, "Because of you, everyone on campus thinks I'm a pervert!"

Chiaki yawned, "Can't you just explain they're lies?"

"I can't!" Hajime sat down and hid his face in his hands, "It's utterly humiliating!"

"If it consoles you in anyway, I can never dissociate from you. Therefore, people will mistake me for your perverted self."

"You have some way of showing you care."

Izuru nodded, "I will never give up on you even if you try to demolish my social reputation."

Hajime laughed, "You always know how to crack me up, Izuru."

Izuru stared blankly at his twin, "I do not understand."

"Hajime!" Nagito panted as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"What's up with you guys?" Akane said as she bit into another piece of her sandwich, "Can't you walk like normal people?"

Nagito intensely stared at Hajime, "I've heard some things going around campus."

"Wait! It's not at all-"

"S-so, here!" Nagito blushed and quickly shoved something at Hajime before running off.

"Huh?" Hajime looked down at what he was holding and his cheeks immediately burned red.

Souda whistled, "You lucky dog. Getting your boyfriend's underwear, huh?"

Gundham scowled, "Truly a repulsive creature."

"Y-you don't understand," Hajime pointed at his brother, "H-he…"

"I refuse to be in your presence for any longer than I have to," Izuru promptly stood up and left.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start on my classes and leave now," Sonia said briskly walking past Hajime.

Hajime slammed his head on the table, _'Could this get any worse?'_

Little did Hajime Hinata know that the rumors would not blow over. In fact, they would escalate with each passing day. Everyday for next three weeks, Hajime would receive underwear in his mailbox. It would later stop as Nagito made an embarrassing show of kissing Hajime in the middle of class. But, Hajime would spend the remainder of college haunted by that rumor.


	12. Love Nest

The sun set bring down with it the warm glow of the day. Like hope getting snuffed out by despair, Nagito could only sigh as he dreaded the approach of the evening. Nagito winced when his sensitive ears heard the shrill noise of an alarm clock go off.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A hand slammed on the snooze button as a yawn escaped from under the covers. Nagito made himself scarce as soon as he heard the water run in the shower.

 _Around 7 pm…_

Hajime wandered into the kitchen when he smelt a mouthwatering scent. He was just about to dig into his meal when he spotted a letter addressed to him next to a cup of water.

 _Hajime,_

 _I've headed down to the library. There's a couple of books that you might find interest in if you happen to go sometime. Don't eat your breakfast too fast! You might choke if you're not careful! I'm sorry for making you think such unpleasant thoughts while you're eating breakfast. Or would it be your dinner since it's the evening now? By the way, your parents called again. They say it's urgent that you speak with them. I hope I'm not intruding when I ask if everything's alright. I probably am intruding, so just forget that I said anything._

 _Please forgive my rambling,_

 _Nagito_

Hajime sighed losing interest in the food laid out before him. He opened the refrigerator and opted to take a blood packet. Hajime took a deep breath before dialing the number on his phone. It rung for a few times before picking up.

 _"Hello?"_

Hajime grumbled, "Hey, Dad."

 _"Hajime!"_ A bright, cheery voice greeted him, _"Good evening! How're y-?"_

Hajime cut him off _,_ "What do you want now?"

 _"Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?"_ Mr. Hinata snapped, _"I thought your mother and I raised you better than that."_

"You raised me to sell me off to the highest bidder, not to greet people."

Mr. Hinata sighed, _"Hajime, it wasn't like that. You know I'll always look out for you and the community."_

"So, marrying me off to our enemy _,_ a _werewolf_ , was your idea of protecting me?" Hajime raised his voice.

 _"I know you're a little upset and-,"_

Hajime scoffed, "A _little_ upset?"

 _"-furious, but it was the only sure way to prevent further calamities."_

"Whatever," Hajime rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do now?"

 _"Hajime, don't say it like that…"_

"You want me to do something, don't you? Spill it."

 _"There'll be an event later around midnight. It'd be for the best if you and Nagito could show up."_

"Nagito can, but I don't feel like going."

 _"You may think I'm punishing you, but I'm not. If we want any chance of this bloodshed coming to an end, we must get this alliance to work."_

"I mean it's not like I've _ever_ had a chance to make my _own_ decisions about anything that has to do with my life for that matter."

 _"It'll be fun! You can make new friends and I'm sure that Sonia friend of yours will be there. Such a social butterfly that one is."_

"I'm sure having everyone gawk at me will be _loads_ of fun."

 _"I asked the cater to bring some kusamochi over."_

 _"Fine._ But, I'm leaving the moment it runs out."

" _Of course you would,"_ Mr. Hinata mumbled, _"You're not motivated by the prospect of vampires and werewolves coexisting in harmony, but by treats."_

"I can still hear you."

 _"Hold on, your mother wants to talk to you."_

"Wait! Don't put her on!"

The line was silent for a few moments, "Hello?"

" _Hajime! I haven't heard from you in ages, dear."_

Hajime deeply sighed, "Mom."

 _"How's your new husband? Are you two getting along yet?"_

Hajime opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off by his mother.

" _I was talking to our housekeeper. You remember Chisa, don't you? Well, she told me of this nice beach resort where the two of you could consummate your marriage. Isn't that great?"_

Hajime's cheeks turned to a furious shade of scarlet, "Please… stop talking. I told dad I'm going to the party, alright?"

He could hear his mother huff on the phone receiver, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hajime. It's perfectly natural. Why, just the other day, your father and I-,"

"Bye!" Hajime screamed into the phone and slammed it shut, _'At least I don't have to live with those two anymore.'_

 _Later that Evening (9:04 pm)…_

Hajime knew something was off when he looked up at the clock. _'He still isn't back,'_ Hajime groaned, _'Nagito must hate me. Who wouldn't after yesterday?'_

 _Yesterday (1:23 pm)…_

 _It was a mostly cloudy day and safe enough for Hajime to go traveling during the day._

 _Hajime took a deep breath, "Nagito…"_

 _The werewolf looked up from his book, "Yes, Hinata?"_

 _"I told you it's Hajime. Married couples should be addressing each other by their given names."_

 _"Sorry," Nagito bit his lip, "I'll try my best to remember."_

 _"It's alright," Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you'd like to take a trip with me."_

 _Nagito's eyes widened, "R-really? When?"_

 _"Right now, actually."_

 _"It's a bit short notice," Nagito beamed at him, "But I'd love to go."_

 _End of Flashback_

They were supposed to enjoy the ocean view on a nice yacht with a picnic basket full of fresh fruit together. It was the one-time Hajime finally decided to do something on his own without his parents' meddling. He knew it might've been windy that day, but he didn't think about how it would affect the waves. Nagito, unfamiliar with the sudden rocky motions, had gotten severely seasick and thus, the date ended in an uncomfortable drive back to the castle.

The castle was actually a summer home of one of Hajime's relatives. The sheer size of the castle made it nearly impossible for one or the other to find each other. If Nagito didn't want to be found, then the castle would gladly conceal him.

Hajime sighed as he took a seat at the large dinning table.

 _THUMP_

"Ow!" Hajime stood up and rubbed his sore behind. He blinked when he noticed about a third of the chairs missing from the set, "What the hell?"

As Hajime investigated more rooms, he discovered sofa cushions, pillows, and blankets missing. _'Did we get robbed?'_ Hajime immediate slapped his forehead at the thought. Who'd be dumb enough to miss the expensive vase in the center of the table? Hajime thought he heard movements coming from the next room and proceeded to check it out. He could see that the door was slightly open and slowly moved it open.

 _CREEEAAAK_

"Nagito?"

"Hajime! It's good to see you!" Hajime's arm was pulled inside the bedroom, "What do you think?"

Hajime looked at the crude structure Nagito was building, "What is it?"

Nagito tilted his head, "What do you think it is?"

"Umm…" Hajime tried to think, "Is it art?"

Nagito gave off a sweet, melodic laugh, "Is that what it looks like to you?"

Hajime's cheeks were flushed pink and he turned away, "I don't care what it is."

"Huh? You seriously don't know what this is, Hajime?"

"I told you, I don't care."

"Oh, is that so?" Nagito walked closer to him, "Hajime, you wanna know something interesting?"

Hajime ignored Nagito as he continued taking, "When someone lies, their heart beats faster."

Hajime swallowed, "Oh! Your heart rate just shot up. Now, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"

"Fine! Tell me what that thing is already!"

Nagito gave him an amused smile, "No need to shout, Hajime. I can hear you perfectly clear."

"Well?" Hajime impatiently tapped his foot, "What is it?"

"A fort!" Nagito dragged Hajime into the structure, "Isn't it comfy? And there's enough room for us to roll around in!"

 _'Roll around? Must be wolf thing.'_ Hajime eyed the placement of the chairs, "It doesn't look very secure…"

"It's quite stable. And look! We can have lots of fun in it!" Nagito showed Hajime a pile of books and board games.

"But, we can do that _outside_ ," Nagito handed Hajime a book that he recognized as the one Nagito had been reading the day before.

"This is a great detective novel. It's the very first in its series!" Nagito paused, "But there's other copies of it, if you'd rather get those."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Why would I get another copy if there's one already here?"

Nagito played with the strings on his parka, "B-because I touched it…"

Hajime put the book to the side, "You _did_ wash your hands, right?"

"Of course, I did!" Nagito put a hand over his chest, "I may be a werewolf, but that doesn't mean I'm a savage animal. You can take me to fancy dinner parties without having to worry if I'll embarrass you."

Nagito glanced over at the book, "It's _because_ that I'm a werewolf that you'd rather burn that book. I'm probably the lousiest one in all existence, too."

Hajime shook his head, "You aren't lousy. And I'm reading this copy because it's the one you recommended me."

"But, you aren't disgusted by me?"

"Why would I be?"

Nagito brought his knees up to his chest, "I threw up during our date…"

Hajime grimaced, "That's mostly my fault. I didn't consider the fact that you might've never been on a boat before. I was just so excited at the idea of getting to share my hobby with you."

"Do you like boats, Hajime?"

Hajime smiled brightly, "Boats are the best vehicle in all of existence. They surpass cars, trains, airplanes, and helicopters. I personally prefer sailing, but my parents gave me a yacht for my last birthday."

Nagito laughed, "I've never seen you so excited before."

"Sorry," Hajime scratched his cheek, "I guess I got too carried away."

"It's not that, it's just that I don't get a chance to see you smile often. I guess I'm partially to blame."

"I'd really like to know you better, Nagito. You seem really great," Hajime sighed, "It's just that it's hard to get to know someone when the first impression you have of them is being woken up in the middle of the morning and told you have to spend the rest of your life with them."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position, Hajime," Nagito sadly smiled, "I'm sure you could have married a wonderful vampire."

Hajime scoffed and leaded back into a pillow, "Like that could have happened. You see my eyes, don't you?"

Nagito locked eyes onto Hajime's, "They're quite lovely."

"They're mismatched. You're lucky, at least yours are the same color."

Hajime looked deeply into Nagito's eyes. There were different shades of green swirled in. Some parts of his eyes were warm green while some parts had dark shades of green. For a second, Hajime swore those eyes looked almost grayish green.

"H-Hajime," Nagito stammered.

"Yeah?" Hajime felt lost in those green eyes of his.

Nagito blushed, "Y-you're staring at me..."

"You're kinda cute, you know?"

"I think you might be catching a fever."

"Why?"

"Because you called me cute," Nagito mumbled.

 _'Crap!'_ Hajime sat up, "I-it's just that I didn't get that much sleep the other day! I must've been sleep talking or something. You know how sleep deprivation makes people crazy."

"D-did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said before."

"Hmm, what did I say before?"

"Your heart is racing, Hajime," Nagito pointed out.

"Like I said, I don't know what I was rambling on about."

" _Hajime,"_ Nagito whined, "I can't say it. But, you _know_ what you said."

"No, I don't."

Nagito pouted, "You're mean."

Hajime tried to change the subject, "But, you can't tell what colors my eyes are?"

"I'm sort of colorblind. I'm pretty useless, huh?"

"Oh," Hajime realized, "That's probably why you speed all the time."

"I don't speed," Nagito huffed, "It's just that traffic lights are pretty confusing."

 _"Right…"_

"It's true!"

Hajime raised his hands in self-defense, "Okay, okay. I believe you…"

"You're lying again!"

Hajime laughed, "It's fun seeing you all flustered."

"Hmph!" Nagito turned away from Hajime.

"Come on, don't be mad," Hajime moved in front of Nagito, only to have him look away, "I'll give you a treat~,"

"I'm not a dog!" Nagito mumbled, "And to think, I did this for your well-being…"

"If you stop being mad at me for a moment, I'll tell you a secret."

Nagito opened one eye, "A secret?"

"So, you're a gossip?"

"Despite what you may think of me, I don't tell other people's secrets."

"Alright, then I'll tell you mine," Hajime sighed, "I'm not exactly a vampire."

"You aren't?" Nagito pressed his face against Hajime's neck.

"Wha-?" Hajime scooted away from Nagito, "What're you doing? Are you trying to _bite_ me?"

" _You're_ supposed to be the vampire."

"Are you-? Are you trying to eat me?" Hajime grew alarmed, "I thought we were friends!"

"I was _smelling_ you," Nagito stated as if that was obvious, "You smell like a vampire to me."

"Oh. So, you _aren't_ going to eat me?"

"If I get hungry enough," Nagito looked deviously at Hajime, "Are you going to throw onions at me, Hajime?"

Hajime scratched his arm, "It's _garlic_ and I can't even think about that stuff without getting itchy."

Nagito grabbed a nearby bed sheet at hoisted over his shoulders, "I want to suck your blood!"

Hajime threw a pillow at Nagito, "Shut up."

"This is spousal _and_ animal abuse, Hajime."

Hajime groaned, "Listen to the story and I won't smother you. H-hey! What're you doing?"

"Lying on your lap."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because you have to make up being mean to me."

Hajime started, "A long, long time ago…"

"…in a galaxy far, far away."

 _SMACK_

"Ow!" Nagito rubbed his head.

"Quit being smart!" Hajime coughed, "A vampire met a lovely human woman and they had a half-vampire boy named Hajime."

"That's it?" Nagito pouted, "No drama or raunchy scenes?"

Nagito was hit with another pillow, "I liked you better when you ignored me."

"Do you think we could be an _actual_ married couple someday?"

"Did that pillow hit you too hard? We're already married."

Nagito tugged on one of the strings on his parka, "I mean like kissing, holding hands, and stuff…"

"We can hold hands if you want. But, why're you asking me this?"

Nagito mumbled something incoherent and sunk further into Hajime's lap.

"Don't mumble. I don't have super hearing like yours," Hajime sighed when he saw Nagito starting to doze off, "You said you built this… _thing,"_

"Fort," Nagito corrected him.

"Why did you make me a fort?"

"It's supposed to keep us warm for the winter," Nagito yawned, "It's going to snow sometime this week."

"I think our parents will agree to move us somewhere warmer before that happens. You don't have to worry about that."

"But, I have to worry about you. I read somewhere in the library that vampires are cold-blooded. If I'm not careful, you could…"

"If I was cold-blooded, I'd have to roast in the sun all day."

 _"Roasted Hajime…"_ Nagito drooled on the pillow.

Hajime ruffled Nagito's fluffy hair, "That's clearly a warning sign."

"Look on the bright side, dear…"

Hajime's eyes widened, "I'm hearing dreadful mother's voice in my head."

"How dare you speak about me that way!"

Hajime looked over to his right, "And I'm hallucinating!"

Mrs. Hinata sighed, "You aren't hallucinating. Have you forgotten your manners, young man?"

Hajime's eyes narrowed, "Why're you here?"

"Geez, it's chilly in here," Mrs. Hinata crossed her arms, "Aren't you going to offer me some tea?"

Hajime pointed at the door, "There's some right back home."

"I was just taking a stroll when I decided to see how you were faring the married life."

"It's _dandy,"_ Hajime rolled his eyes, "Did I tell you how we met on our wedding day?"

"You ought to work on being nicer. You'll chase your husband away with that attitude."

"Why are you _here?"_ Hajime tried again.

"I wanted to give you two your tuxedos for later. But, it doesn't seem like you'll be going."

"I'll wake him up when it's time to go."

Mrs. Hinata waved her hand, "No need. He needs his rest after all."

"But, Dad said-,"

"It's fine," Mrs. Hinata rummaged through her bag, "I'll just show them the picture I took of the two of you."

"What picture?"

 _FLASH_

"This one," Mrs. Hinata shook the Polaroid photo, "It's a good thing you still show up in pictures, unlike your father."

Hajime rubbed his burning eyes, "Don't rub them too much, dear."

Hajime glared at his mother, "You took your picture, now go."

"I'm going to go share it with everyone at the gala!"

"Please don't…"

"How else am I supposed to prove that you two are alive and well?"

"You know what? Just leave. I don't care anymore."

"What kind of son tells his mother to leave without an _'I love you'_ or a hug?"

"I love you," Hajime pointed at the door, "Now, get out!"

Mrs. Hinata made her way downstairs with her voice echoing behind her, "Alright, forgive me for intruding onto your love nest."

"It's a fort!" Hajime yelled.

Nagito stirred in his sleep, "…love you, too."

Hajime's breath caught in his throat, "Y-you know I was saying that to my mom, right?"

No response was given as Hajime was left alone to ponder exactly how many times had Nagito gotten his heart to beat loudly against his chest that day.


	13. Til Death Do Us Part

"Oww!"

Nagito looked concerningly at Hajime, "But, I didn't move you that much this time."

"It still hurts though," Hajime mumbled into the pillow.

Nagito was gingerly stroking Hajime's hair before he heard the doorbell.

 _DING DONG_

"I'll be right back, Hajime," Nagito kissed Hajime on the forehead.

 _A few seconds later…_

"What the hell happened to you?"

Hajime nervously laughed, "Can't a guy just relax on his couch without being judged?"

"Hmm," Byakuya adjusted his glasses, "I doubt Nagito would have called us here to waste our time."

Hajime abruptly looked up Nagito, "Why would you call them _here?"_

Nagito gave him a small, sympathetic smile, "I thought you would want some moral support from our friends, Hajime."

"Ugh, send them away…"

"I'm sorry!" Mikan bowed her head, "They overheard our phone call. I should've been more discreet."

"Didn't you two say you wouldn't contact anyone for a week?" Fuyuhiko scoffed, "I hate being dragged out of bed this early."

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "It's two in the afternoon. Were you planning on hibernating?"

"I was up late last night, okay?"

"Ibuki hasn't slept yet! And she's ready for the after party!" Ibuki bounced around the house.

Akane rubbed the bags under her eyes, "Would you stop that? I'm getting tired just looking at you."

"Alright, does someone want to explain what're we doing here?"

Mikan stammered, "T-that's patient confidentiality!"

"Patient?" Mahiru repeated and turned to Nagito, "What did he do now?"

Hajime groaned, "Why does _everyone_ think I did something wrong?"

"Not even a day into our marriage and he throws out his back."

Souda held his stomach as he burst into laughter, "Haha, good one!" But Souda stopped laughing when he locked eyes with Nagito, "Wait… You're serious?"

"It's nothing major, I just pulled a muscle."

"Doing what?"

 _Earlier that day (12:27 am) …_

 _"And we're home!" Hajime pushed the front door open and dragged a tired Nagito inside._

 _"Home," Nagito repeated and smiled._

 _"Yeah," Hajime scratched his cheek, "I know it's just an empty house right now, but soon, it'll be our fully furnished place."_

 _"Maybe we should wait until the movers come back," Nagito yawned, "I know a nice hotel nearby…"_

 _"Come on!" Hajime shook a sleepy Nagito, "Where's your sense of adventure? We can camp out here."_

 _Nagito sighed, "Hajime…"_

 _"Ah! I know!" Hajime grabbed a pair of scissors and started to open a box, "Let's play a game!"_

 _"Hajime…"_

 _"First one to find the pillows and blankets wins the chance to go on a breakfast date with the handsome Hajime Hinata!"_

 _"Hmm," Nagito put a finger to his chin, "Handsome?"_

 _Hajime slightly tilted Nagito's chin, "It's not unusual for those around me to be charmed by my dazzling looks and vast knowledge in poetry…"_

 _Nagito laughed, "Hajime, you're sure you aren't talking about your brother?"_

 _"What?" Hajime threw an accusatory glare at his husband, "I read tons of poems on my free time when I'm not strolling through the park!"_

 _Nagito pinched Hajime's cheek, "Hajime, you shouldn't be lying. The only poems you've ever read are rhyming ones."_

 _Hajime tried to pry Nagito's fingers off, "They do count!"_

 _Nagito continued, "...And the only time I've seen you go to the park is when I've had to drag you from the laptop."_

 _"That's not true! I'm quite physically active for your information," Hajime huffed._

 _"Doing what?"_

 _Hajime was about to retort when Nagito cut him off._

 _"And sex doesn't count," Nagito finally let go of Hajime._

 _Hajime rubbed his cheek, "Alright. So, I may not be poetic or active," Hajime winked at Nagito, "But, you've got to admit that I'm the handsomest man you've ever laid your eyes upon."_

 _Nagito only gave Hajime a small, sympathetic smile._

 _"Hey," Hajime narrowed his eyes at Nagito, "What's with that face?"_

 _"What face?"_

 _"It's the face you make when you're about to tell a kid their puppy died," Hajime gasped, "There's someone you think who's better looking than me, isn't there?"_

 _"I think you're very handsome, Hajime," Nagito kissed his right cheek._

 _Hajime looked away, "I'm not talking until you confess who it is."_

 _Nagito pouted, "Don't be like that…"_

 _Hajime continued searching for the pillows and blankets. Nagito sighed as he put away a few kitchen essentials as he stumbled across the items. The restless silence continued between the newlyweds for another hour._

 _"If I tell you," Nagito closed the cabinets, "Do you promise not to overreact?"_

 _Hajime grumbled, "Tsk, it's not like I'm five."_

 _Nagito nervously leaned against the counter, "Well…"_

 _"Spit it out," Hajime tore tape from a box._

 _"Y-you sort of know them and I wouldn't want to start problems…"_

 _"Nagito," Hajime sighed, "Just tell me already."_

 _Nagito blushed, "Y-you remember Yasuke, right? "_

 _"Yasuke? Why does that name sound-?" Hajime's eyes widened, "Our doctor?! Why him of all people?"_

 _"Calm down," Nagito sighed, "You always overreact and besides, he's married."_

 _"So, you would marry him if he wasn't already taken!"_

 _"That's not what I-"_

 _"And why are you on a first name basis with him?"_

 _"I've had him for a couple of years so-"_

 _"We're switching doctors," Hajime grabbed a box as he headed upstairs._

 _"Hajime! What are you doing?" Nagito called out from the bottom of the stairs, "You really shouldn't be doing that! You could get hurt!"_

 _"I bet Yasuke could do this with his eyes closed," Hajime went downstairs to grab another one._

 _Nagito put his hand on top of Hajime's, "Can't we just sit down and talk this out?"_

 _"Nope," Hajime continued to carry various boxes, "Because in the time it'd take to talk to you, Yasuke could've saved hundreds of lives!"_

 _"Hajime, you can be upset with me," Nagito pleaded, "But, please don't strain yourself."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Dude, you're like super ancient now!" Souda laughed.

"Did you really carry five of those boxes all by yourself?" Akane asked, "I'm actually impressed that you managed to handle even one."

Hajime mumbled something into the pillow.

"W-what?" Mikan asked, "I can't quite understand what you're saying when your face is pressed against the pillow like that."

"Oh!" Sonia clapped her hands together, "Is this what the Japanese refer to as pillow talk?"

Ibuki cupped a hand behind her ear, "Hajime says he's a lot stronger than he looks, and most certainly more than some guy name Yasuke."

Nagito frowned, "Hajime, are you still on that?"

No response came from Hajime, "Is he okay?"

"He could just be embarrassed, you know."

Nekomaru shouted, "This is why you must train in moderation, along with proper nutrition and stretching before doing any physical activity!"

Hiyoko sniggered, "I don't think he has the brain capacity to do that."

"U-um, Nagito?" Mikan nervously approached him.

"Yes, Mikan?"

She handed Nagito a list, "I-if you could obtain these items, I'm sure Hajime's recovery will speed up."

"Alright," Nagito waved at his unresponsive husband, "I'll be back."

Hajime quickly lifted his head from the pillow, "Hold on! You can't leave me here with _them."_

"Huh, why not?"

"Because they'll do bad things to me the moment you leave!"

"Nonsense, your friends will protect you from any harm that comes your way," Nagito waved at the group before leaving.

"Alright then," Hiyoko took out a marker, "let's draw on his face!"

"Hiyoko…"

"I'll only draw a _little,_ " Hiyoko pleaded.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "This is why I hire servants for these kinds of tasks."

 _DING DONG_

"I'll get it," Chiaki yawned.

"Hajime," a familiar voice curtly greeted him.

"Izuru? Why're you here?" Hajime asked.

"I was reading one of the books in my vast collection when it suddenly occurred to me," Izuru stepped into the house, "I forgot to give you your wedding gift yesterday."

"Really?" Hajime sat up excitedly despite Mikan's protests, "Can I have it?"

"Very well," Izuru presented Hajime with a long white rectangular box wrapped in a beautiful gold ribbon.

Hajime tore open the box, only to find…

"A cane?" Hajime glared at his twin, "Why the hell would you get me this?"

Izuru gave Hajime an amused smile, "Now, you can peacefully spend the rest of your final days without the strain of your back-"

Izuru dodged the swing aimed for his head, "Hajime, this is a cane, not a baseball bat," Izuru shook his head, "Old age must be interfering with your already dead brain cells."

"You little-" Hajime attempted to stand up only to stumble and lean on Gundham for support.

"My dear mortal friend, it looks as though time has passed us by. Why, I recall when we rode a dragon through the skies. You were so youthful back then…"

"It's called a rollercoaster," Hajime rubbed his temple, "And that was just a few days ago!"

Izuru coughed to get everyone's attention, "Due to my brother's deteriorating condition, it appears he will be placed under my supervision until Nagito returns."

"Ooh, nurse Izuru, might we see you in a mini skirt?" Teruteru smirked, "I wouldn't mind having your hands all over my insides…"

Izuru grimaced, "Only to castrate you."

Hiyoko gagged, "Why can't the pig take care of him?"

"I'm sorry!" Mikan bowed her head, "But, my shift starts very soon!"

"You have my gratitude for visiting my brother in his ailing condition," Izuru gestured to the door, "Now, please dismiss yourselves."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, "We're going."

The door closed seconds later, leaving Izuru and Hajime in utter silence.

"I do not understand why you were so hasty to lift the boxes yourself," Izuru sat down on the couch, "The movers were able to fully furnish your home in under an hour."

"Screw them. I could've done it all myself," Hajime grumbled.

"Stubbornness is one of your numerous flaws," Izuru said as he began to take off his shoes.

Hajime snorted, "It's an admirable trait."

"The fact that Nagito was willing to enter any serious relationship with you is admirable."

"Hey!" Hajime sat up and winced from the sudden jolt of pain.

"I do not believe even our own father has broken his back yet."

"Shut it," Hajime threw a pillow at Izuru's head, "Is this because of the last name thing?"

Izuru caught the pillow with ease, "If Nagito wishes to honor his deceased parents by choosing to keep his surname, I see no problem with that."

"Then, why are you acting like such a jerk?" Hajime paused and then added, "More so than usual."

"Do you remember what you requested of myself last week?"

"Dance lessons?" Hajime slowly asked.

Izuru nodded, "For the last few days, you have been repeatedly stepping on my feet."

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, but at least I didn't step on Nagito's."

Izuru sighed, "You are quite a work in progress."

"You always have my back," Hajime smiled, "even if I don't want you to."

"Unfortunately, we share the same face," Izuru continued, "My reputation would plunge if I were to leave you to your own devices."

"I have no idea where I'd be without you," Hajime held his brother's hand, "You're the only reason I made it this far. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Izuru turned away from Hajime, "I apologize for the misunderstanding, but I am currently seeing someone at the moment."

"I mean it, dumbass. You supported me even after I came out," Hajime lightly punched Izuru's shoulder.

Izuru hummed, "No matter who you like, you will always be my idiotic, babbling brother."

"You know, I was really worried about what everyone would think," Hajime swung his legs back and forth, "And I was stressed out for nothing."

Izuru straightened his suit, "Mother did bake you that cake."

Hajime nodded, "And it was delicious."

"Do you even recall what our father told you?"

"I kind of forgot about everything after eating the cake," Hajime sheepishly replied, "Was it something about chocolate?"

 _"I will always love you for who you are,"_ Izuru reminded him, "Please do find someplace in that brain of yours to retain that memory."

Izuru looked over at his sniffling brother, "What is the problem now?"

Hajime hugged Izuru, "You love me…"

"I do not recall-"

"You really said you loved me!" Hajime hugged Izuru even tighter.

"I did no such thing," Izuru struggled to escape his twin, "I was merely quoting our father," Izuru grimaced, "This suit was dry-cleaned this morning. Please refrain yourself from spreading your mucus all over it."

 _'Will this be the end of me?_ ' Izuru thought, _'To be trapped in my inferior twin's arms and depart from this world in a ruined suit?'_

"Izuru," Hajime tried to get his brother's attention, "Were you joking about seeing someone?"

"Was I?"

Hajime ran a hand through his hair, "That's what I'm asking you!"

"I wonder if I am," Izuru gave Hajime an amused smile.

"Fine, don't tell me," Hajime crossed his arms, "But, you better tell me if you actually are. You're pretty dense when it comes to romance."

Izuru rolled his eyes, "Emotions are for the weak."

"If you say so, but I _know_ you love me."

"Continue to tell yourself that," he scoffed.

Hajime yelped, "Ow!"

Izuru sighed, "Have you forgotten about your injury?"

 _An hour and a half later…_

Nagito Komaeda cheerily walked home with large bags in tow. _'I hope Hajime will enjoy the biscuits I bought,'_ he thought.

It was just his luck! The local grocery store had a massive sale going on. Nagito frowned as he stepped foot on the front porch, _'Is anyone still there besides him? I don't think I bought enough treats if everyone's still at home.'_

 _Home._ What a funny thing to say. Nagito never really considered himself to have a home. Yes, he inherited the grand family mansion, but Nagito had never truly felt like he had a home. Well, that was until now… Hajime's presence shined through the bleak, grey walls and turned this house into one full of hope, love, and happiness. Nagito marveled at Hajime's ability to bring out the best in people.

 _'That's right,'_ Nagito confidently smiled, _'I shouldn't lose hope in a situation like this! I'm sure I can cook something up if everyone's still there!'_

Nagito turned the doorknob and walked into the dining room, "Hajime! I'm home. What do you want for lunch? We have-"

Nagito was silent for a few moments, "Hajime, what're you doing?"

The scene Nagito had walked onto was… confusing, to say the least. Hajime was currently leaning on top of a half naked Izuru on the couch.

"Um," Nagito had never encountered a situation quite like this one, "I can come back later, if you'd like."

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Hajime stammered, "There's a perfectly logical reason as to why I'm doing this."

 _5 minutes earlier…_

 _"I was deeply troubled when you started dating Nagito," Izuru suddenly said._

 _"How so?" Hajime asked._

 _"I felt," Izuru averted his eyes from Hajime, "as though it would be an invasion of privacy."_

 _"Huh? I don't get it," Hajime tilted his head in confusion._

 _Izuru's cheeks were slowly becoming a shade of pink, "Aside from our hairstyles and personalities, we are essentially identical."_

 _Hajime raised an eyebrow, 'Just what is he being so cryptic about? I swear, sometimes Izuru can be pain in the-'_

 _Oh._

 _Oh!_

 _That must be why his brother is blushing! Now that Hajime thought about it, he doesn't ever recall seeing his brother show any emotion relating to embarrassment or shame. Huh, so even Izuru has a soul._

 _"Y-you pervert!" Hajime pointed at Izuru, "How could you think of something so vile?"_

 _Izuru's cheeks were getting pinker, "It is just a theory, nothing more."_

 _Hajime got closer to his twin, "Now, you'd have to have been thinking about this for a long time before bringing something like this up."_

 _Izuru's eyes narrowed, "I told you, it is just a speculation with no evidence."_

 _"I-if you say it's a theory," Hajime tried to muster up some courage, "then take off your clothes!"_

 _"Why would I remove my clothing?" Izuru took a step back._

 _Hajime took a step forward, "For research purposes!"_

 _Izuru took another step forward, only to fall back on the couch, "I did not agree to such an experiment."_

 _"Why should I believe a pervert like you?" Hajime yelled._

 _"You are quite the pervert yourself."_

 _"And that's how I know you can't be trusted," Hajime held down a struggling Izuru, "Now, strip."_

 _Present Time…_

"Izuru," Nagito cautiously asked, "Are you alright?"

"Nagito, would you be so kind as to remove your husband from me?"

 _"Hajime…"_ Nagito warned.

"But-"

 _"Now,"_ Hajime removed himself from his brother.

Nagito dusted off Izuru's shirt and jacket before handing them back to him.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Nagito bowed his head, "Hajime normally doesn't act this irrational."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Hajime yelled.

"Hajime, please be quiet," Nagito told him, "I'm trying to have a conversation with Izuru."

Izuru sighed as he began to redress himself, "There is no need to explain. I have had the displeasure of sharing my childhood and teenage years with him. I understand how difficult it can be to control someone like him."

"Is there anything I can do?" Nagito asked Izuru as he opened the door.

"If I were you, I would get a divorce and never look back," Izuru closed the door behind him.

Nagito sighed before turning to Hajime, "Do you care to explain why you were undressing your brother?"

"You're making it sound a lot worse than what it is," Hajime insisted.

"So, that wasn't what you were doing to him?"

"Well, that's what happened, but it was for a good reason," Hajime cleared his throat, "I was preserving Izuru's dignity."

"By stripping him?" Nagito skeptically asked.

"Yeah!" Hajime nodded, "That's exactly it!"

"Hajime…"

"Yeah?"

"I might really get those divorce papers if you don't start explaining yourself."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hajime made a frustrated noise, "Believe it or not, you haven't been faithful ever since our first time together."

"What? I've never once cheated on you!" Tears began to well up in Nagito's eyes, "I love you more than anything in the world! Whoever told you that is a horrible person!"

"Calm down," Hajime rubbed Nagito's back, "Don't get yourself so worked up."

"How can I calm down when the sanctity of our marriage is being questioned?" Nagito sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands, "It hasn't _even_ been a full day. I knew this was a bad idea, but I just wanted to be happy _so bad_ and I forgot about my luck cycle..."

"You didn't mean it, not intentionally anyways," Hajime tried to console his husband.

"But, I didn't-"

"You didn't do anything."

Nagito bit the inside of his cheeks, "Then, why are you saying I did?"

"I kind of realized something today," Hajime toyed with a frayed string on his shirt, "Since I'm a twin, it makes sense that…"

"Hajime, what're you prattling on about?"

"S-since, Izuru is my twin," Hajime looked down at the floor, "you've technically seen him naked too."

Nagito grew flustered, "W-what?"

"That's why I had to take his clothes off, to really see if…" Hajime trailed off.

"I've never really thought about that," Nagito blushed as he told his husband, "But, there were better ways to confront Izuru on the matter."

"It was the only way to get a definitive answer," Hajime tried to change the subject, "And what were you talking about earlier?"

"I don't really remember," Nagito bit his lip, a trait that Hajime remembered that meant his husband was lying.

"Yes, you do," Hajime chastised him, "How many times have we been over this, Nagito?"

Nagito rubbed his arm, "A lot."

"Yes, a lot. And what do I tell you every time?"

"That I deserve have happiness, too," Nagito sighed, "Hajime, you know my luck cycle. It would've been better if you stayed away from me."

Hajime huffed, "I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. _In sickness and in health,_ remember?"

"I remember," Nagito shyly rubbed his arm.

"So, let's enjoy the rest of our lives together."

Nagito smiled, "Alright. And Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get a new doctor."

"Look, I'm sorry about overreacting earlier," Hajime sighed, "But, your health should always come first before anything else. Besides, I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

"Really?"

"Really, and it's not like I haven't had a crush on someone besides you either."

Nagito scooted over to Hajime, "Who was it?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you?"

"I told you mine."

"Yeah," Hajime admitted, "I guess that's true. But, you can't laugh if I tell you."

"I'll try my best," Nagito promised.

"You can't laugh. Remember that."

"I won't. I promise, Hajime."

Hajime took a deep breath, "It kind of was my high school principal."

"You don't mean-?"

Hajime covered Nagito's mouth, " _Shush_ , someone might overhear you."

Nagito removed Hajime's hand, "Headmaster Kirigiri?!"

"Quiet!" Hajime hissed.

"I had no idea that was your type, Hajime," Nagito said bewildered.

"It wasn't like that!" Hajime blushed, "I just thought he was cool and all…"

Nagito hummed, "You ought to hope Makoto's girlfriend doesn't find out about this."

"You promised to keep it a secret!"

Nagito wagged his finger, "I only promised not to laugh."

"Please…" Hajime begged.

"Only if Monokuma can stay with us," Nagito referred to their fuzzy companion that sat on the windowsill.

"You know, that cursed thing's is probably the reason for your whole luck cycle," Hajime informed him.

Nagito frowned, "You shouldn't blame others for things they're not responsible for."

"Think about it," Hajime pointed at the black and white bear, "Nothing related to luck, good or bad, happened to you before I won that bear from that blonde chick at the carnival."

Hajime grabbed the stuffed animal by its neck, "So, let's get rid of it and your luck cycle."

"Ah!" Nagito recused the poor bear from Hajime's clutches, "Don't do that. He needs a home."

"He'll make some new friends in the trash can."

Nagito gasped, "Hajime! How can you be so cruel?"

"It's a toy, Nagito," Hajime pointed out, "If you want a pet, we can get a puppy."

"T-that's not it!" Nagito cradled the plush bear, "He's more than a bear to me…"

Hajime groaned, "Don't tell me you're in love with it…"

"He's my hope!"

"A stuffed bear is your hope? Geez, you really do need that doctor."

Nagito started to sniffle and buried his face in the bear's fur, "Monokuma isn't just a toy to me. You promised me when you gave him to me that we'd be together forever…"

"He's our omen, huh?" Hajime sighed as he accepted his defeat, "Fine, I guess you can keep the bear."

"And?" Nagito asked through the bear.

Hajime rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry."

Nagito lifted the bear from his face, "Not to me."

"Come on! I apologized already!" Hajime stomped his foot, "Why do I have to say it to this thing?"

"I'll tell Kyoko what you said about her father," he threatened.

"Fine," Hajime reluctantly faced the smiling bear, "I'm sorry for threatening to throw you out…"

Nagito smiled triumphantly and played with the plush bear. Hajime closed his eyes as he fell back onto the couch, watching his husband play with Monokuma on the floor, _'And that creepy bear stays for yet another day...'_

"Hajime."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could bring Monokuma to-?" Nagito tried.

"No."

All was silent in the house until Nagito spoke again, "Do you like Izuru?"

"I guess…" Hajime trailed off.

"Wait, is this about what happened earlier?"

Nagito nodded, "Do you like him?"

"Not like that!" Hajime yelled, "I told you, it was a misunderstanding."

Nagito happily sighed, "That's a relief. I was afraid you'd go for him, since he's your type."

"He's not!"

Nagito put a finger to his chin, "He's mature, sophisticated, technically older than you, and not to mention how much you admire your own looks…"

Hajime sighed, "You know what? Let's stop worrying about other people. We're married already, aren't we?"

"Well, that's true…"

Hajime smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband, "So, let's enjoy ourselves on our honeymoon."

Nagito laughed, "The ship to Jabberwock Island doesn't start off until tomorrow, Hajime. Technically, it hasn't even started yet."

"Screw technicality," Hajime mumbled into Nagito's shirt.

Nagito smiled, "There's the Hajime I know and love."

"Yeah, 'til death do us part."


	14. Love as Sweet as Honey

"Hey," a voice arose Izuru from his slumber, "It's time to get up, sleepyhead."

Izuru buried himself deeper into the sheets. The voice slowly faded away as Izuru gradually retreated into a dreamless sleep.

 _CLICK_

Izuru winced against the bright, artificial light that filled the room.

"Geez, how long does it take you to get up?"

Izuru slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to correct his blurry vision.

"Damn, you look like a mess."

Having finally recognized the irritating voice, Izuru sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"What?" Hajime scoffed, "Like it's not allowed for a guy to check up on his little brother."

"I was under the presumption that I was born first."

Hajime sat on the corner of the bed, "I'm pretty sure we were mixed up once or twice, so I'm probably the oldest."

"There's a fifty percent probability that you are incorrect," Izuru informed him.

"Like, what if _you're_ Hajime and _I'm_ Izuru?" Hajime questioned excitedly, "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

It was about three minutes later when Hajime stopped talking that he realized his brother had once again fallen into a deep sleep.

"Pay attention here," Hajime shook his brother awake, "There's something important you have to hear."

"Does it involve you moving a great distance away from my apartment?"

"Not really, but-"

"Then, I do not wish to speak to you," Izuru turned off the light.

 _CLICK_

Hajime turned it back on, "It's sabotage! That Togami guy has it out for me!"

"Could this have waited until the morning?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Hajime pointed at the alarm clock, "It's already morning!"

Izuru glanced at the clock, "Hajime, it is four in the morning."

"The early bird gets the worm," Hajime told him, "I told you it's the morning. _Now,_ will you listen to what I say?"

Izuru sighed, "Very well, I shall listen to your story. However, you must promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Alright, so you know how I'm training to become a detective, right?"

Izuru nodded, "I am aware."

"And how I'm an officer right now, right?"

"I find it incredible that someone was foolish enough to hand you a firearm."

"Hey!" Hajime glared at his brother, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you have any intention on continuing, or will you allow me to sleep?"

"Anyways, that asshole decided to assign me to community service!"

"Officers of the law _are_ required to serve their community."

Hajime continued his rant, "Of all the places that could send me, he decides to send me to kindergarten!"

"You could use more practice on the alphabet," Izuru retorted.

"Shut up," Hajime grumbled.

"I do not understand where your concerns lie," Izuru continued, "Most would consider your job easy."

"That's the problem. Everyone else got assigned places to awesome places!" Hajime whined, "I wanted to go to the prison, but Togami chose Nekomaru over me!"

"Of course, that would be the more reasonable choice. After all, Nekomaru is more physically intimidating."

"What? I can be intimidating!"

Izuru sighed, "If you wish to go to the prison that badly, I can always file harassment complaints."

"I've always been nice to you!" Hajime retorted, "If anything, you should be arrested for being mean."

Izuru rolled his eyes, "This is the fourth time this week that you have woken me up before sunrise."

"Why're you complaining? _I'm_ the one who has to teach about safety to toddlers."

" _Kindergartners,"_ Izuru corrected.

Hajime grumbled, "Same difference. The point is I'm stuck with a lame assignment while everyone else gets to do cool things!"

"If that is all you have to divulge with me," Izuru pulled the covers over his head, "I would like to sleep now."

"Sheesh," Hajime stood up, "When did you get so grumpy?"

"Switch off the lights on your way out."

"Okay, okay," Hajime flicked the light switch off, "I get it, you need your beauty sleep. Oh! Did I tell you about-?"

" _Leave!"_

 _Around two in the afternoon…_

' _Damn,'_ Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, _'Kids can be such a hassle.'_

"Hello?" Hajime felt someone tap his shoulder, "Officer?"

"Yeah? What can I help you with-?" Hajime's breath caught in his throat as he turned around when he locked eyes with an attractive stranger.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked.

"Wha-?" Hajime swallowed, "Yup, totally fine. No problems here!"

"Here," the smiling stranger offered a bottle of water, "I thought you might need this."

Hajime quickly retract his hand after touching the water bottle, "It's freezing cold!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the stranger blushed, "Since it's pretty hot out, I thought cold water would be preferable."

"It's fine," Hajime took the bottle, "I was just surprised by how cold it was."

"The heat can be quite unimaginable at this time of year," the stranger told him, "That's why I was surprised to hear that you'd be joining us today, Officer Hinata."

Hajime choked on his water, "H-how do you know my name?"

The stranger blinked at Hajime, "But, your name is on your badge."

"Can't believe I forgot about that," Hajime muttered under his breath.

"Are you really alright, Officer?" the stranger cautiously asked.

Hajime straightened his uniform, "Just peachy. Since you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours."

The stranger smiled as held out his hand, "I'm Nagito Komaeda, one of the teachers here at Hope's Peak Elementary."

Hajime shook the hand, "Komaeda? That's right! You're the kindergarten teacher I'm supposed to speak to!"

The teacher nodded, "I'm sorry you had to come in this blistering heat, Officer Hinata. I scheduled for an officer to come in autumn," he sighed, "I have no idea why the precinct would send someone over in this weather. I really do apologize for the inconvenience."

Hajime sighed, "It's not like I had anything else better to do."

"But, I'm sure you could have found some use in your time than teaching children about safety."

"Kids are going to be staying out more now that the weather is nice. I guess it would make more sense for me to come now than in the colder months."

"I guess that's true, Officer Hinata."

Hajime sighed, "It's Hajime, not Officer Hinata."

The teacher was taken back, "A-are you sure? That would be quite informal of me."

Hajime closed the cap on the water bottle, "I don't mind. We'll be in here for a while, so we might as well get used to each other."

"Alright, then you can call me Nagito."

' _Nagito,'_ Hajime mused, _'What a nice name.'_

Hajime beamed, "So, let's get along!"

 _A few weeks later…_

"Hey, Nagito!"

The albino was in the midst of putting an item in the shopping cart, "Hajime? What're you doing here?"

Hajime held up box of cereal, "Just shopping."

"I've never seen you out of uniform," Nagito tapped his chin, "You look so… normal."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "What? Did you think those were the only pair of clothes I have in my closet?"

"Maybe?" Nagito admitted.

"Have you ever thought about if I had pajamas?"

"You could sleep in uniform so you're ready whenever you get on call," Nagito pointed out.

"Yeah, but then it'd get wrinkled and I wouldn't have enough time to iron them."

"Or you could sleep without any clothes on."

Hajime sighed, "It's certainly getting hot enough where I may consider doing that."

"You don't?" Nagito asked, "You just seem like that kind of person."

Hajime grew flustered, "What makes you think _I'm_ that kind of person? Are _you_ the kind of person to do that?"

"I hardly think it's appropriate for an officer to ask a citizen about that. Besides, shouldn't you be outside saving the world from crime?" Nagito teased.

"Well, a hero has got to eat sometime." Hajime sighed, "I thought I'd freeze to death in the frozen foods aisle."

Nagito nodded, "There's such a long line to get to the frozen yogurt and ice cream."

Hajime brightly smiled, "But, I got the last box of frozen popsicles."

Nagito laughed, "You might want to lower your voice, Hajime. A lot of people would be willing to fight you for those."

"Hah! I can handle them without breaking a sweat," Hajime flexed his arm.

"I'm sure you can."

Hajime frowned, "I'm not kidding."

Nagito smiled, "I know, and I believe in your hope."

"Does that mean you believe in me, too?" Hajime asked.

Nagito nodded, "I'm sure you'll do great things as long as you have hope."

"I'm telling you, the world isn't going to change just because you hope it will."

"It will. You just have to hope for the future."

' _He'll never change,'_ Hajime sighed, _'It's not like I want him too. It's just that… I'm afraid he'll get hurt if he believes that everything will magically get better if everyone in the world has hope.'_

Nagito noticed Hajime's dejected face, "Hajime?"

"Oh, that's right," Hajime showed the box of popsicles, "One of the popsicle sticks is supposed to be a winner!"

Nagito curiously peered at the box, "For what exactly?"

"Maybe a million yen!" Hajime excitedly told him.

"I doubt they'd give out a million yen for a popsicle stick."

"Now, wait a second. Who's the one who's been telling me to have hope?"

"Hajime, that's highly unlikely."

Hajime scoffed, "And world peace is."

Nagito sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to humor you."

"Anyways," Hajime approached Nagito's cart, "What is it that you have in here?"

"It's just some food," Nagito told him.

"Food?" Hajime rummaged through the shopping cart, "This isn't food!"

Nagito crossed his arms, "I'd beg to differ."

"Soda, chips, popcorn…" Hajime looked at Nagito, "None of these are healthy for you!"

"There's also noodles in the-"

"Instant ramen isn't at all nutritious!" Hajime continued to look through the cart, "Geez, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hajime," Nagito insisted, "I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself."

"Clearly, you're not," Hajime paced around the aisle, "That's it. You're coming to my place for dinner."

"What?" Nagito started, "I'm capable of cooking for my-"

"No arguments," Hajime took Nagito's arm, "We're going to the checkout counter and immediately back to my place."

Nagito tried to pull his arm back, "Hajime, what about my cart?"

"There's no way I'm letting you eat that junk. And aren't you a teacher? You of all people should know what's good for you."

Nagito huffed, "I'm an adult, Hajime. I can make my own decisions."

Hajime rolled his eyes, "Some role model you are. Telling your students to do one thing while you do the other."

 _An hour and a half later…_

"Wow, so _this_ is where the great Officer Hinata lives," Nagito took in his surroundings.

Hajime shrugged, "It's not much yet. But, soon I'll get promoted to detective."

"And how's that coming along?"

"Pretty tough," Hajime admitted, "But I'll manage somehow."

"Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. I thought I'd get to ride in a police car."

"I don't drive it with me everywhere I go. Besides, I share it with my partner, Souda."

Nagito sighed, "How uncool. You don't even have your own."

"We're supposed to be talking about you. Don't go changing the subject."

"If I may ask, why did you bring me here?"

"Because obviously, you can't take care of yourself."

"But you didn't have to bring me _here_ though."

"Just what are you getting at?" Hajime snapped.

Nagito hummed, "Usually when someone invites someone else to their home, there's an ulterior motive involved."

"Tch, you dumbass," Hajime huffed, "The only reason I'm helping you is because you're a citizen in desperate need of assistance and I'm an officer."

Nagito poked Hajime's shoulder, "You're sure it's not because you like me?"

"Pretty sure."

Nagito pouted as he stepped closer to Hajime, "Not even a little?"

Hajime blushed with how close Nagito's face was to his own, "It's not like I like you or anything. It's because I swore an oath to protect anyone who's in any sort of danger."

"Like me?" Nagito innocently asked.

"Y-yeah, like you," Hajime stammered.

Nagito softly smiled, "I'm glad you think I'm worthy enough to care for."

"Anyways," Hajime led Nagito into the kitchen, "Let's cook."

Nagito frowned, "But, I thought you were going to do it."

Hajime fumed, "I'm going to show you how to properly prepare _actual_ food."

"Ramen is food. Why couldn't I have that?" Nagito muttered under his breath.

"Ow!" Nagito felt something hit the back of his head.

"You should be grateful that I'm offering you food," Hajime put down the oven mitt.

"But-"

"And if you're about to complain," Hajime took a frying pan out of the dishwasher, "I'll hit you with this. Now hurry up and wash your hands!"

Nagito reluctantly complied as the pair began to prepare their dinner.

 _About 20 Minutes Later…_

"…And you have to cut it like this," Hajime demonstrated to Nagito.

Nagito was just about to cut the carrots when…

"That's wrong!"

Nagito slightly jumped, "You don't have to yell, Hajime. Use your inside voice."

"I won't yell if you hold the knife correctly," Hajime scolded, "This is taking a lot longer than it should."

Nagito shrugged, "If I'm inadequate at cutting carrots, then there's no use for me here. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Hajime's eyes narrowed, "Don't think you're getting out of this so easily."

"I never asked for your help," Nagito bit the insides of his cheeks.

"Look, it's not that hard. I'll show you," Hajime clasped both of Nagito's hands as he began to cut the carrots.

It was silent in the room, aside from the bubbling stew and the chopping. Hajime lent in a bit closer to Nagito, _'He's been cutting them in such large pieces.'_ Hajime smelt a faint scent of something as the two continued to chop the carrots, _'What's that smell? It smells so warm and inviting. It can't be any of the ingredients we're cooking. None of them could ever smell this sweet.'_ Hajime gave off a frustrated sigh, _'It smells like vanilla, but I don't remember adding any to the-'_ Hajime swallowed, _'Didn't Nagito say he uses vanilla shampoo? It really smells nice. Wait, what am I thinking? Focus, Hajime. You're here to cook this idiot a proper, healthy meal. All you have to do is finish chopping these carrots, and you two can eat in silence. Yeah, no big deal. Just focus.'_

"Hajime?"

Hajime nearly jumped out of his skin, "Y-yes?"

"You keep intensely staring at the carrot."

"R-really?" Hajime hoped Nagito didn't hear his voice crack, "It's just that I'm so focused."

"But, your hands keep shaking," Nagito pointed out.

"It's just that-"

"And your face is flushed red, too."

Hajime growled, "You know what? Carrots are stupid."

Nagito tilted his head, "I don't get it, Hajime."

"We're not going to use dumb carrots in our stew."

"But, you said-" Nagito started.

"Just don't question my judgement!"

Nagito placed a hand on Hajime's shoulder, "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"Then, stop talking about it!" Hajime shrugged the hand off.

"Alright, Hajime. Whatever you say…"

 _About an hour later…_

"Wow, I had no idea home cooked food could taste so good!"

Hajime sighed, "That's just because you've been living on instant ramen."

"It doesn't even compare to this magnitude," Nagito grasped both of Hajime's shoulders with tears in his eyes, "I'm forever in your debt."

"Calm down," Hajime patted Nagito's hair, "I'm glad you liked it though."

Nagito smiled, "Hope tastes amazing."

Hajime groaned, "Why do I feel like I've done something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"They say not to feed a stray animal, or else it'll come back."

Nagito huffed, "That's rude. _You're_ the one who keeps coming back into my classroom."

"Yeah, for my _job_."

"So, Hajime," Nagito asked him, "What're your commands?"

"Commands?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"Since, I did eat the food you prepared for me, it's only fair that I do something for you in return."

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly content with you enjoying my food."

Nagito persisted, "There has to be _something._ I know! I'll let you do anything to me in exchange!"

Hajime swallowed, _"Anything?"_

"Anything," Nagito confirmed.

' _Well, he did say I could do whatever I want to his body. His body?! Get a grip, Hajime! You're a police officer for crying out loud! Well, it's not like anyone could ever find out. You shouldn't be thinking such filthy thoughts about a guy you barely know! I mean, we're just spending time together. Wait, is this a date?'_

Hajime felt his heart beat even faster, _'Oh shit, I think this is. Does Nagito think this is a date? What if he does? Is this his way of telling me to initiate something? Or, is this a test to see if I won't make a move on him? Gah! This is so confusing!'_

"Have you made your decision, yet?" Nagito asked.

"C-can I save the favor for a later date?" Hajime nervously asked, "I need some time to think about it."

"Alright," Nagito gave Hajime a hug, "I'll see on Family Day."

"Family Day? Wait, is that a holiday?"

Nagito sighed, "Hajime, I know you come in to talk about safety, but you could at least pay attention to _some_ of what I'm saying in class."

"It's hard enough to walk into a classroom without breaking down into tears. I shouldn't be forced to come back when I already did my time."

"You make it sound like prison, Hajime."

"Isn't it?" Hajime challenged.

Nagito crossed his arms, "Well, I guess I should be apologizing for forcing you come over."

Hajime winced, "I didn't mean it like that. You and the little rascals are what make my day. I'm really going to miss you when I have to leave at the end of the month."

Nagito's hard glaze softened, "And I'll miss you, too. It's not like I have that many friends who rid the streets of evildoers."

"And you can count me to save the day!"

"I sure will," Nagito laughed.

"Now, will you explain this Family Day to me?"

"It's more or less a day where we talk about our families. Oh, but we go on a picnic in the afternoon."

"A picnic, huh? Maybe I'll bring something."

"You don't have to join us. Not that I don't want you to join us," Nagito fumbled with hands, "It's just that I don't want you to waste your time with a bunch of children and a silly teacher."

Hajime smiled, "I don't think you're silly. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Alright, but just in case we run into some butterflies."

"I've fought hand-to-hand surrounded by a group of the yazkuza," Hajime proudly boasted, "I think I can handle a few butterflies."

"It's not good to lie, Hajime."

"But, it's true!" Hajime whined.

Nagito sighed, "I'm sure it is. Just like the other tales you tell the children."

"By the way, do you mind if I bring someone along?"

"Not at all. The more, the merrier."

 _Three days later…_

 _BZZT BZZZT BZZT BZZZT_

Izuru Kamukura was enjoying a quiet morning when he heard the dreaded doorbell. Izuru never believed in something trivial like telepathy or clairvoyance, yet he always had great intuition when it came to his brother. If you were to ask him on that day why he opened that door, knowing full well of the potential consequences that came with doing so, Izuru Kamukura would tell you the same thing he's told his parents, his teachers, his classmates, and his brother; he was bored.

"Izuru, are you-"

"No," And thus, Izuru slammed the door closed.

' _Perhaps, some solitude will_ give _my mind a sense of tranquility,'_ Izuru thought as he prepared himself some coffee.

That was exactly ten minutes and twenty-eight seconds ago. Izuru was growing more irritated by the second with his brother's persistence.

 _BZZT BZZZT-_

Izuru finally unlocked and opened the door before walking over the coffeemaker.

"It's about damn time you answered! Do you know how long I've been calling! What if I was in a car crash and dragged myself all the way here to tell you my final words?"

"Did you leave me anything?" Izuru asked.

"Well, no. But-"

"Then, you're useless to me."

"You little greedy piece of-," Hajime gave an exasperating sigh, "You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore what you just said. Anyways, are you ready for another twin adventure?"

Izuru narrowed his eyes, "I nearly perished last time I went on one of your little _adventures_."

"Come on," Hajime persisted, "You had fun."

"I was not aware that _fun_ consisted of getting shot at."

"Okay, so maybe storming a yakuza hangout wasn't that great. But what about that beauty pageant, huh?" Hajime nudged Izuru with his elbow, "We got to check a lot of cute girls."

"Are you referring to the pageant you forced me in without my consent?"

"But, you love competitions! And you won, too!"

"It was only inevitable that I would win the competition," Izuru tossed his hair, "I _am_ perfect, after all."

"See? It worked out for everyone."

"Not to the Enoshima girl who lost."

Hajime shrugged, "She can win other ones."

Izuru sighed, "That girl has one too many brain cells missing."

"Just because you won, doesn't mean you can bad mouth the other contestants."

Izuru glared at his brother, "Maybe you would have noticed if you ever stopped staring at her chest."

"I did not!" Hajime was flustered, "I'm a servant of justice! I would never-"

"What color were her eyes?"

"They were pretty," Hajime waved him off, "Now, if you were _so_ concerned about fairness and equality, then you'd have come clean!"

"I refuse to interfere in a police investigation."

"I got you tons of money!"

"Money that comes from lies, deceit, and crushed dreams."

Hajime crossed his arms, "I don't see you returning that diamond crown anytime soon."

Izuru only quietly sipped his coffee as he was scrutinized by his twin.

"Is that coffee? I give me some," Hajime grabbed the mug from Izuru's hands and took a sip, "Gross, how the hell do you drink that stuff? Here," Hajime poured sugar and stirred milk into the coffee mug, "Now, it actually tastes decent."

Izuru stared longingly into the mug before pouring the contaminated coffee down the drain.

"Besides, I set you up with that cute guy, didn't I? He promises to keep his mouth shut _and_ he doesn't care if you aren't a girl."

Izuru grimaced, "Are you referring to the senior citizen who tried to look up everyone's skirt?"

"He has a cane!" Hajime retorted, "Of course, he's going to fall a couple of times."

"He looked as though he were at the brink of death."

"I know you think you're a gift sent from heaven, but you've got to learn to lower your standards when it comes to dating."

"I refuse to date anyone sixty years older than myself."

"All the more reason for you to marry and get his life insurance."

Izuru shook his head, "Mother and father told me that now you are an officer, you have matured and changed."

"I _am_ mature!"

"You are nothing more than a corrupt leech who feeds off the good nature of others."

"I'm not a leech! If anything, I'm a majestic lion!"

Izuru walked past Hajime and into the bedroom.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep right after you woke up," Hajime pulled Izuru by the arm and out of the bedroom, "You've got to get ready for this afternoon."

"I never agreed to anything."

"It'll only be for an hour, at the most. There won't be that much to do there, so bring a book or something."

Izuru reluctantly agreed, "Where exactly are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"It sounds boring."

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of excitement there."

"That remains to be seen."

"Anyways, there's another case I'll need your help with later this week."

"I am quite hesitant to ask what it is."

"So, I was strolling through the shady parts of town when I heard something. Apparently, there's supposed a huge human trafficking deal that's about to go down soon. In order for us to infiltrate their ranks, I need you to dress up like a prostitute and-"

 _SMACK_

 _The afternoon (12:15pm)…_

"Hajime!" Nagito waved him over.

"Hey," Hajime handed Nagito a picnic basket.

Nagito stumbled, "It's pretty heavy."

"That's because it's for you and the kids."

"How thoughtful of you," Nagito beamed at Hajime, "You didn't have to make any for me though."

Hajime turned away, "It was no big deal. There were a bunch of leftovers, so I thought to make you some."

Nagito smiled, "I would give you a hug right now, Hajime. But, my hands are full at the moment. So, I'll be sure to give you one later, okay?"

"O-okay," Hajime cleared his throat, "Where are little guys exactly?"

Nagito hummed, "I think about a few yards to your left."

"Alright, make sure you keep the kids occupied until I show up."

"I should probably go back to them now," Nagito took a step back before turning around, "Make sure you hurry up though. Everyone's waiting for you."

 _A few minutes later…_

A little green-haired girl came up to Izuru, "Mr. Izuru, Monaca was wondering if you share superpowers with Mr. Hinata."

"If you are referring to things such a _twin telepathy_ , then I regret to inform you that-"

Hajime suddenly felt a sharp kick to his back, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Izuru paused, "I may have felt a sensation around there… Perhaps a stick would be more efficient?"

 _The Nurses' Office…_

"Eek!" a clattering of instruments could be heard, "I'm sorry, let me just pick these up and…"

 _THUMP_

Hajime watched the school nurse suddenly lose her footing and land in a compromising position, "Um, do you need any help?"

"I'm fine!" she squeaked, "Sorry for the wait."

' _Geez, now I feel bad for coming here with a few bruises.'_

"Hajime, this is Mikan," Nagito gestured to trembling, messy-haired woman, "You'll be under her care for a while."

"I've been telling you two, I'm fine," Hajime tried to leave the bed only to gently pushed by Nagito.

"At least stay here for a little while," the teacher pleaded.

Hajime grumbled, "Only for five minutes."

"I'm sure your brother can handle them for a bit longer," Nagito smiled, "It was really astonishing to see the two of you. I thought you were going to bring one of those police dogs over."

"Well, you look disappointed," Hajime commented.

"Yeah," Nagito blushed, "I was really excited to see one."

"I'll try to arrange something. Maybe I could show you and the class around the precinct. There's also a shooting range nearby, if you want to learn."

"I already know to shoot, Hajime," Nagito told him, "I'm perfectly prepared for the zombie apocalypse."

"Zombie apocalypse?" Hajime laughed before wincing.

Nagito frowned, "I'm really sorry, Hajime. I'm not that good at controlling the class, yet. That's a failure on my part."

"Hey, look at your accomplishments and not your failures."

"Well, at least they stopped calling me Servant last week."

"See? You'll get there."

"Um," Mikan nervously stood, "I have a disinfectant for your left cheek."

"Huh?" Hajime reached up to touch it only to have Nagito pull his hand away.

"Don't touch it, Hajime. You don't want it to get infected, do you?"

"I guess not," Hajime hissed when he felt something sting his cheek.

"I'm sorry!" the nurse squeaked again, "You'll see, it'll only hurt for a little bit."

Nagito laughed softly, "That must've hurt a lot."

Hajime felt his cheeks heat up, "Why're _you_ laughing? I saw how you didn't eat the tomatoes in your sandwich."

"They're slimy," Nagito shrugged.

Hajime rubbed his temple, "What am I going to do with you, Nagito?"

Nagito pouted, "Don't talk to me like that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an adult."

"Starting next week, I'm bringing you lunch."

"What? Why?"

"Because you obviously can't fend for yourself."

"Yes, I can," Nagito mumbled, "How did you even get that cut anyways. It looks pretty fresh."

"Geez, he didn't have to hit me that hard," Hajime mumbled.

"What was that, Hajime?"

"I was just fighting some punks who tried to steal an old lady's bag." Nagito glanced worryingly at him, "The cut isn't that big, I can barely see it."

Nagito rummaged through the drawers, "Found it!"

"Found what?" Hajime asked.

"Band-Aids!" Nagito held out several boxes to Hajime, "I can't, in good conscious, let you leave with a chance of getting it infected."

"I don't need one if you're going to give me little kids' ones!"

"But, you have too!" Nagito persisted, "Now, which one do you want?"

Hajime mumbled, "The one with race cars…"

"Good choice!"

"I'll wear it, only if you kiss it bett-"

Hajime blushed as he felt something warm brush up against his cheek, "Y-you actually kissed me…"

"Now, you have to keep it on," Nagito smiled, "A promise is a promise!"

Hajime held up his hand, "A-and this hurts, too."

Nagito smiled as he kissed Hajime's hand. For some reason Hajime couldn't explain, he felt so happy.

 _Around 30 Minutes Later…_

Hajime blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"We are still at the elementary school. Seven minutes have past since my required hour."

"Then, why're you still here?"

"The nurse had refused to let me leave your side. She said you needed _moral support."_

Hajime looked around, "Where's Nagito?"

"He has a class to teach," Izuru reminded him, "Do you know how tangled my hair is after you let your little ruffians play with it?"

"I'll help you brush out your hair later."

' _It could've been nice if he could've stayed a little longer,'_ Hajime got up from the bed and began to stretch.

 _PING PING PING_

"What's that?" Hajime asked.

"My social media alerts," Izuru replied as he typed on the phone.

Hajime narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute, you don't have a social life. Is that my phone? Give it back."

Hajime snatched the phone from Izuru's and read the first thing on the screen: _Local hero, Officer Hajime Hinata, was wounded when he was trampled by kindergarteners. Officer Hinata was knocked unconscious and remains in critical condition._

"How did you even get onto my phone?" Hajime angrily shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Our birthday is not the smartest choice in a password."

"Let's go, I'll deal with you later."

Hajime took the picnic basket from Izuru, "I hope you didn't eat any of the leftovers."

Izuru followed Hajime to the parking lot, "I find no pleasure in consuming something so mediocre."

"Shut it," Hajime opened the car door and put the picnic basket in the back seat, "I can leave your ass here."

"If I may inquire, why buy a picnic basket? Wouldn't a large container be more convenient than individually wrapping sandwiches?"

Hajime started the car, "Because I wanted to, okay? Now, stop talking and let me drive."

"I hear you may receive an award for your act of heroism in defying the children's will."

"Quit it, you're the one who told them to attack me."

"I did no such thing. Children are just impressionable creatures, that is all."

"I saw you talking to one of the children while we were eating lunch."

"Masaru Daimon," Izuru informed his brother, "The child was quite intriguing to talk to."

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen you talk to a grade-schooler before," the car came to halt at a red light, "Hold on, you aren't thinking of adopting, right? Because I would make an _awesome_ uncle."

"I have no intention of becoming a permanent babysitter to another noisy, messy, needy child to add on the strain and burden managing you takes."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"And if I were to adopt one for whatever reason, I would not let you be within a ten-mile radius of that child."

"Come on!" Hajime poked Izuru, "I'll walk your kid to the park everyday."

Izuru ignored him, "When I saw that child, he reminded of someone I know. One with such an ambition and spirit like his, shouldn't go to waste."

"He reminded you of someone?" the light turned green, "Like who?"

"You."

 _Two weeks later…_

"Yo, Hajime!"

"Huh?" Hajime looked up from the paperwork, "Souda, what're you going here?"

"Uh, I work here?" Souda scratched his head "What's the matter with you, man? You've been out of it all week."

"Oh, right."

"Dude, you're seriously bringing the whole station down with that attitude. Are you reliving that time you got your ass handed to you by those two-year olds?"

"They're five!"

"Same difference," Souda shrugged, "At least you won't have to deal with them after this week."

"I guess…"

"Then, why're you so bummed out, man? You're finally getting promoted to detective! Isn't that good news enough? Even I wasn't this much of a when Miss Sonia went back to Novoselic."

"Being a detective isn't everything," Hajime told him.

"But, it's been your dream ever since you got here. Don't tell me that's not enough! Are you really aiming to be the next lieutenant?"

"Nope," Hajime slouched further into his seat, "Even I know to quit while I'm ahead."

"I know that look! It's the despair that sinks in once you realize you'll never get your happily ever after."

Hajime sighed, "Are you satisfied?"

"Hell no!" Souda slammed his palms on the desk, "You didn't even tell me you liked someone. I thought we were partners, man. Partners are supposed to have a bond thicker than blood. That means no secrets, either!"

"It's more like I was dumb enough not to say anything before."

"Then, say something now."

Hajime groaned, "I want to, but I feel like I'm misreading some signals. I could just be wrong, and he could just be nice to everyone."

"You mean the teacher of the kids who beat you up, right?" Souda paused, "Actually, don't. He might've been the one who orchestrated the entire attack."

"That was Izuru," Hajime placed his head down on the desk, "What if I do say something and he rejects me? What if he's dating someone already?"

"All the more reason to tell him, you have nothing to lose!"

"But, what if-?

"Dude, don't stress your brain out. That's your brother's job. Why don't you just go for it?"

"Alright, I'll do it," Hajime grabbed his coat from chair and bolted for the door.

"W-wait, now? You haven't finished your paperwork yet!"

"I'll do it later!" Hajime called over his shoulder.

 _The evening…_

Nagito was awoken in the midst of dosing off while reading when he heard a knocking at the door. He yawned as he twisted the doorknob open, _'Who could it be this late?'_

"Hajime?" Nagito asked, "What're you doing here?"

"T-these are for you," Hajime shoved a bouquet of roses in Nagito's face.

"Hajime…" Nagito started.

"Just take them already!" Hajime snapped, "Don't forget, you need to put those in a vase."

"I know how to care for plants, Hajime," Nagito pointed out, "But, why are you giving me roses?"

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "There was a book I was reading once that talked about roses are the best flowers for a situation like this."

"What was so urgent that you needed dozens of roses?" Nagito asked, "You've always been so confus-"

Nagito was interrupted by a brief, yet savory kiss. He could feel heart melt with each passing second Hajime's lips were on his. The air swirled around them as the two continued their sweet 's heart hammered against his chest as Hajime broke off the kiss. Hajime's cheeks were flushed red, as he tried to stop his panting.

"I know I'm not really the best guy out there. I'm not the smartest or the greatest guy in the universe. And I know you can do a whole lot better than some boring guy like me. I may be a police officer, but half the time I'm buried in paperwork or chasing after bike thieves," Hajime looked confidently at Nagito, "However, if you were to give me a chance despite all that, I'll try my damn hardest to make you the happiest person alive."

"I… don't know what to say, Hajime," Nagito rubbed his arm, "I wouldn't mind spending being in a relationship with you. Really, I would want for that more than anything in the world, but…"

Hajime held up his hand, "Look, I get it. You don't have to force yourself. More than anything, I want you by my side," Hajime swallowed, "So, having your friendship is good enough for me."

"T-that's not what I meant!" Nagito blurted out, "I mean, I'm just really unlucky when it comes to romance."

"Then, you just haven't met the right person yet, right? I could the right one, if you'd let me."

"The last couple of people I dated turned out to be the worst luck I had," Nagito continued, "Two of them got into an accident, five are in jail, and I think the last one was in a cult."

"Wow."

Nagito nodded, "That's why I think it would be for the best if you stay away from me."

Hajime scoffed, "I'm a detective. I think I can handle anything that comes my way."

"Except children," Nagito laughed, "They can be quite vicious."

"I only _let_ them have the upper hand to give them proper combat training."

"Well, I'm sure the children would love to have another combat lesson with you," Nagito paused, "Did you say something about detectives?"

Hajime nodded, "Yeah, I kind of got promoted the other week."

Nagito gasped, "Hajime, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would've brought some cake over to celebrate."

"Well, that's the thing," Hajime scratched his cheek, "One of my friends, Teruteru, owns a fancy, high-end restaurant. He said I could reserve a private party in honor of my promotion. It'd be pretty sad if I couldn't bring a date to my own party."

"But, what about my luck?" Nagito asked.

"What about it?"

"You could die, Hajime!" Nagito cried out, "I'll never be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you!"

Hajime put a hand on Nagito's shoulder, "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm Detective Hinata, after all. Awesome boyfriend by day, solving crimes by night."

"Boyfriend?" Nagito frowned, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't even taken me out on a date once."

"Then, Mr. Komaeda," Hajime bowed, "I invite you dine with only the town's finest, Hajime Hinata."

Nagito tapped his chin, "Wouldn't the finest be the captain? You're pretty low on the hierarchy, Hajime."

"Come on," Hajime pouted, "I'm begging on my hands and knees here…"

"Alright," Nagito smiled, "I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer."

"Yes!" Hajime pumped his fist in the air, "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Nagito smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure I won't."

As summer came to a close and autumn steadily approached, the two would often find each other strolling outside with their hands intertwined. Their love bloomed in the summer, yet remained joyous and promising throughout the seasons.


	15. Complete and Utter Devotion

_The headboard creaked and groaned under their weight. Hands roamed and explored each other's bodies and soft skin. The air in the room grew heavy as they could both feel the humidity rising. Discarded garments were spread throughout the room. Smoke from outside was creeping its way into the rundown building and slowly suffocating the two of them. In the distance, they could hear gunfire and agonizing screams. Despair was delightfully delicious…_

 _THUMP_

"Gah!"

 _'That dream… it was so vivid and clear. So, why can't I remember what it was about?'_

Hajime suddenly found himself on the floor tangled in his bedsheets. He could hear the ocean's soft waves and the squawking of the seagulls. Hajime jumped when he heard loud knocking at his door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Yo, Hajime! Get your ass outta bed!" Fuyuhiko yelled through the cottage door, "Teruteru's about finished making breakfast, so you better hurry before Akane stuffs her face with all of it."

Hajime rolled his eyes, "I'll be right there."

After struggling to untangle himself from the bedsheets, Hajime slowly walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face.

Hajime slapped his forehead, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

 _'Numerous things,'_ a stoic voice mirroring Hajime's own replied, _'Would you like me to list the first ten?'_

"Don't you start, Izuru," Hajime groaned, "It's way too early for you to start causing problems in my life."

 _'According to my calculations based on the position of the sun, it is approximately nine in the morning.'_

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Your point being-?"

 _'You have wasted enough time sleeping,'_ Izuru hissed, _'Do not forget you are using up my existence as well.'_

Hajime glared at his disheveled appearance through the mirror, "Don't get mad at me. You're not the one who has to manage all this hair."

 _'I prefer having my hair at this length rather than that ridiculous haircut,'_ Izuru snapped.

"At least I didn't have to waste so much time and shampoo on it!" Hajime retorted.

 _'Perfection must never be rushed.'_

"Shut up," Hajime began to unbutton his pajama shirt, "I'm taking a shower."

 _At the Restaurant…_

"Hajime!" Souda waved him over, "I saved your seat!"

Hajime set down his tray next to Souda, "Wait, you _are_ Hajime, right? Not the other guy?"

"The one and only," Hajime took a sip of orange juice, "Why _are_ you here by yourself?"

"Uh, no reason," Souda rubbed the back of his neck, "Can't a guy enjoy some solitude?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "But, it's not solitude if I'm with you."

 _'The fool actually underestimates my intelligence,'_ Hajime could hear Izuru scoff in his head, _'It is quite clear he is a liar.'_

 _'Don't you mean our intelligence?'_ Hajime thought back.

 _'I was not aware you had any.'_

Souda playfully slapped Hajime's back, "Dude, it's called being alone _together."_

Izuru murmured, _'Hajime, teach him what happens when we are provoked.'_

 _'I'm not going to attack my friends just because someone hurt your feelings. In case you haven't noticed, we're being closely scrutinized by the Future Foundation.'_

 _'The Future Foundation can easily be taken care of,'_ Izuru reassured him.

Hajime rolled his eyes, _'This coming from the guy who got captured by them.'_

"Hello?" Souda waved a hand in front of Hajime's face, "Anyone inside there?"

"Is he still out of it?" Akane set down her tray full of food and munched on a strip of bacon.

"Pretty much," Souda eyed Akane as feasted, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with Peko and Ibuki?"

Akane stopped eating for a moment, "It's just hard, you know? Seeing them again after…"

"Seeing who?" Hajime asked.

"It's about time you came back into the world of the living!" Akane exclaimed.

"Dude, you've been spacing out lately," Souda eyed his friend, "Are you okay, man?"

 _'Ignore him, he will only use us for his own means.'_

 _'Not everyone is out to get you.'_

"There he goes again," Souda shook his head, "You should probably see someone about that."

"Huh?" Hajime blinked.

"You just spaced out again," Akane informed him, "It's kind of like you're on another planet sometimes. But, it was a lot shorter this time."

"Oh, _that_ ," Hajime realized, "Izuru likes to pester me sometimes. He's been getting more and more talkative lately."

"So, like, you can speak to him through your mind?"

"I mean, he _is_ in my head already so…"

"Dude, that's so awesome!" Souda stopped smiling when he saw Hajime's frowning face, "Wait, what's the matter?"

Hajime stared down at his plate, "I could've sworn I got two slices of toast."

Hajime looked up at Akane only for her to look away as she innocently wiped some crumbs off her face.

"Akane," Hajime asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

Souda groaned, "That's pretty harsh even if she did eat your food, man."

"Now, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Akane glared at him.

"Don't you usually sit with Ibuki and Peko?" Hajime clarified.

"That's what I _just_ asked her, man!" Souda groaned, "You need to stop talking to the voice in your head and pay attention to what's _actually_ there in front of you."

"You're making it sound like I'm crazy," Hajime accused Souda.

"Aren't we all a little crazy?"

Akane sighed, "Geez, does it matter where I sit so much?"

"Hold on, you aren't avoiding them, are you?" he took a bite out of his toast, "You can't run away from the people that care about you," Hajime felt some unsettling stares as he reached for the napkins in the center of the table, "What?"

"Are you serious?" Akane deadpanned, "You're the last person who should be speaking."

"Hypocrite," Souda muttered under his breath before resuming his drink.

"How am I a hypocrite?" Hajime snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," Akane rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's because you've been avoided Nagito ever since he woke up."

"I haven't been avoiding him."

"Then, when's the last time you've talked or spent some free time with him?"

"I've talked to him," Hajime protested, "Just yesterday, we chatted at the beach."

"That's _small_ talk," Akane pointed her fork at Hajime, "You haven't had a _real_ conversion with him since the Neo World Program."

Hajime crossed his arms, "Your situation and mine have nothing to do with each other."

"Yeah, that's because yours is even worse than hers," Souda retorted, "You've loved Nagito since what? High school? Then, you two got all close and chummy even when you forgot who you were to each other with our memories being temporarily gone."

"And what's your point?"

"The point is that you just _dropped_ him after everything the two of you have gone through."

"We haven't broken up or anything," Hajime hesitated, "Things are just… complicated."

"Complicated my ass," Souda played with his food, "Dude, everyone could see how heartbroken you were when it came time for our last trial."

Hajime snapped, "Then, how come you're not chasing after Sonia?"

"Because she likes Gundham, okay?" Souda pushed his plate towards Akane, "You can have the rest if you want."

"Thanks for the food!" Akane hastily dug into the leftovers.

Souda looked away Hajime, "Do you want to tell me how much of a dumbass I've been?"

Hajime loosened his tie, "Souda, I'm sorry-,"

"Hajime," Akane looked directly behind him, "You said you aren't avoiding Nagito, right?"

"I told you already, I'm not-,"

Akane crossed her arms, "There's your chance then."

"What?"

"Speaking of the devil…"

 _'Approaching at eight o'clock.'_

 _'Eight o'clock?'_ Hajime raised an eyebrow, _'The hell are you prattling on about? It's ten.'_

"Hajime?" Hajime felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around and found himself face to face with a familiar white-haired boy, "Nagito!"

"Ah, sorry," Nagito shoved his hands in his pockets, "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Just a little bit startled," he reassured Nagito.

"That's quite unlike you, Hajime," Nagito studied Hajime's face, "I hope you're sleeping well."

"I'm fine. Just been on edge lately," Hajime began to drink his orange juice.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Hajime?" Nagito asked.

* * *

 _The door gradually opened, "Kamukura, now what can I do to help you?"_

 _A hand pushed the door wider as the formal wearing man strode inside, "You presume that I am inadequate at solving my own problems."_

 _"Of course," the albino smiled at him, "If that's not the case, why else would the talented Kamukura dare step into the servants' quarters?"_

 _"You act quite assertive for one who calls himself Servant."_

 _Servant's unapologetic smile still remained on his face, "I humbly apologize for overstepping my boundaries then. An ultimate like you should never have to put up with the likes of-"_

 _THUMP_

 _Servant was pushed onto the bed before he had a chance to process, "Aren't you the one being the forceful one now, Kamukura?"_

 _Izuru pinned him down, silently staring at him._

 _"Tell me, Kamukura," Servant coyly smiled, "Why would you, someone full of hope, dare associate yourself with a worthless servant?"_

 _Izuru leant in to the point where he could feel Servant's warm breath against his own lips, "Shall I continue or take my leave since there are better uses of my time?"_

 _"Well then," a hand crept up to brush Izuru's hair aside, "I can't possibly refuse now, knowing full well I'd only waste your time if I don't comply-"_

 _"Too noisy," Izuru firmly pressed his lips against Servant's and quickly closed the distance between them._

* * *

Hajime coughed violently as his shaky hand struggled to put down the glass.

"Dude, you alright there?" Souda worriedly glanced at his friend.

"J-just went down the wrong pipe," Hajime wheezed.

"I know how to do chest compressions!" Akane exclaimed, "Leave it to me to save our Hajime!"

Nagito gave her a forced smile, "I think your strength might just crush his ribs instead."

"You better not die on us," Hajime coughed as Souda patted his back, "We didn't come this far for you to kick the bucket like this."

"A-are you really alright, Hajime?" Nagito placed his forehead against Hajime's, "It doesn't seem like you have a fever."

Hajime yelped back from the sudden intimate contact and the chair clattered to the floor along with himself.

"Hajime!"

"Ow," Hajime winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

Souda whistled, "That was a pretty nasty fall."

Hajime slowly got up and brushed the dust from his jeans, "I'm alright. Nothing to worry about."

Nagito offered his hand out to Hajime, "Are you trying to emulate Mikan, Hajime?"

Hajime gave a strained laugh, "I'm not nearly as flexible."

Akane flexed her arm, "Me and the old man have been doing some early morning training. If you want, you can join us."

"I'd rather not."

"Who wouldn't want to train with the Super High School Level Manager and Gymnast? It's the chance of a lifetime!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Souda pointed out, "we aren't exactly in high school anymore."

Akane turned to him, "What about you, Souda?"

"I'll pass."

"Come on!" Akane slammed her hands on the table, "Why doesn't anybody want to join?"

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," Hajime headed towards the exit.

"Hajime," Nagito touched his shoulder, "Will you fine on your own?"

He moved away from his touch, "Like I said, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Nagito retracted his hand and only watched him leave with a dull ache in his chest.

 _Outside the Restaurant…_

Hajime closed the door behind him as he sunk onto his knees, "What the hell was that?"

 _'Was that a memory I saw just now? Is that even possible? How can I even see Izuru's memories, let alone experience them? Has he seen any of mine? No, he probably would've brought it up by now. This has got to be something new. Maybe if I bring this up to Makoto, he might know what to do. But, telling him might be more evidence for the Future Foundation to kill us.'_

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Hajime jumped up at the voice.

"Geez, have you lost your hearing? How many times do I have to call you to get an answer?"

"Sorry about that…" Hajime rubbed the back of his neck.

Mahiru put her hands on her hips, "Your face is really red. You aren't coming down with a fever, are you? Because if you are, it's your responsibility as a man to isolate yourself to prevent spread of your germs to the rest of us."

"I'm not sick!"

She shook her head, "You should have learnt some manners by now, Hajime."

"You're the one yelling at me for no reason."

"If you aren't sick, then that half-assed stunt you pulled earlier was to get away from Nagito, am I right?"

"It wasn't a stunt!"

 _"Right,"_ Mahiru rolled her eyes, "Speaking of illnesses, I need you to do me a little favor."

"Why is it always me? Why can't you find someone else to act as your little guinea pig?"

"Because right now, you're the only person I can trust with this task."

Hajime groaned, "What do you want?"

"I need you to bring Mikan her dinner later."

"Didn't Nagito already offer?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"If we let Nagito near her, there's a chance he might fall back into despair. Honestly, I don't know if he's in despair or not. Maybe he's just teetering around the edge. I've heard from the others that he and Mikan worked very closely with _her_ ," she shivered, "It's only until she gets a little bit better."

Hajime scoffed, "And you really think she'll get better?"

"We _all_ will," Mahiru glared at him, "Now, get your butt up and move. You're blocking the side door."

 _At Mahiru's Cottage (Bathroom)…_

 _SPLASH_

"Geez, I don't really don't get what you saw in him, Big Sis."

"You should know, Hiyoko. We've all seen how he brings out the best in all of us."

* * *

 _Mahiru struggled and pulled against the flapping bedsheets. As she battled the fierce, raging winds, the redhead spotted a familiar someone running past._

 _"Hajime! I need a little help here!"_

 _"Uh, I'm kind of busy. Can't it wait?"_

 _"Unless you want everyone's bedsheets flying away, I suggest you help out now. I need you to hold the bedsheets in place while I clip them onto the clothesline."_

 _Hajime reluctantly complied, "Why're you hand washing when you could just be using the washing machine?"_

 _"You'd rather trust the psychotic stuffed bear who's encouraging us to murder each other to clean our clothes?"_

 _"Not really, but…"_

 _"But what?" Mahiru used the clothespin on the last of the sheets._

 _"It's a lot more convenient if you-"_

 _"You're thinking about convenience at a time like this? Two of our friends are dead," Mahiru jabbed a finger at Hajime's chest, "I swear you've got to be more screwed up in the head than that Nagito guy."_

 _"He's not all that bad."_

 _"He tried to kill Byakuya and set up Teruteru," she scoffed, "How's that not bad?"_

 _"I didn't say he's excused from doing those things, but there's a chance he could still become someone better."_

 _Mahiru put her hands on her hips, "You really are looking for trouble if you're searching for that guy."_

 _"I just think he's a little misunderstood that's all."_

 _"I really do hope you're saying that as a sincere person and not because he's brainwashing you."_

 _"I'm not being brainwashed! I just don't know why, but I really do feel like I should be by his side."_

 _Mahiru sighed, "Well, at least you can keep an eye on him."_

 _"You've been sighing a lot lately, Mahiru. Not to mention, you look pretty out of it."_

 _"Don't you have some manners, Hajime? It's completely rude to speak to a girl like that."_

 _"I just think you should try getting a little bit more rest."_

 _"It's not like I can sleep after all that's happened," she admitted._

 _"Hey, at least try. Your health should be your number one priority."_

 _"My health is none of your business. If anything, it'd be Mikan's job since she is a nurse."_

 _"I guess so, but…"_

 _"This again, Hajime? At least use full, complete sentences if you're going to talk."_

 _"I know I don't have a right to, but I really do care about you…"_

 _"W-what?" Mahiru felt her cheeks heat up, "D-do you really mean that?"_

 _"Yeah, I mean it," Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "You and the others mean a lot to me."_

 _"The others?"_

 _Hajime nodded, "I know it's difficult with our current situation, but I'd at least like for everyone to try and get along. Being at optimum health also improves your attitude."_

 _"Just what's wrong with my attitude?"_

 _"N-nothing at all!" Hajime held his hands up defensively, "It's just that sometimes you can get a little…"_

 _"A little what?" Mahiru warningly asked._

 _"Uh, I-" Hajime gulped under her intimidating glare._

 _"A little what, Hajime?" Mahiru repeated again._

 _"Look, Mahiru!" Hajime held out a blonde doll in a violet dress, "I won this from the MonoMono Machine."_

 _"Wow," Mahiru's focus shifted onto the porcelain doll, "She looks so beautiful."_

 _"It's supposed to be an antique or something," Hajime held the doll out to Mahiru, "Here, you can have it."_

 _She looked up at him, "But, you just said this doll is an antique. I'm sure you could find a better use for her than just handing her over to me."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm not really into collecting dolls."_

 _Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "Haven't I seen you going around collecting some of those bear plushies?"_

 _"Those two are completely different!"_

 _"If you say so," Mahiru rolled her eyes, "Anyways, are you really sure you should be giving her to me? She's quite valuable, you know."_

 _"You're the right person," Hajime beamed, "I just know you are."_

 _"But still," Mahiru cautiously reached out to the doll, "I don't think I can possibly accept this."_

 _"Just think of this as a gift from me to you."_

 _Mahiru blushed as she carefully cradled the doll, "T-thank you."_

 _PING_

 _Hajime looked down at his e-Handbook, "It looks I got another one of your hope fragments."_

 _"I didn't know we were still collecting them from each other."_

 _Hajime looked deep in thought, "I think this is what Monokuma meant when he said he could only add onto Monomi's rules."_

 _Mahiru quietly mumbled to herself, "Geez, does that mean I have to talk to everyone on this island? I'd rather be taking pictures out on the beach."_

 _"Ah, I'd better get going now. I wanted to spend some free time with Nagito for a bit," Hajime waved as he ran past, "Let's spend some more time together later, alright?"_

 _"W-wait, Hajime!"_

 _Just as Mahiru called out, the wind from early before howled overpowering her. Again, she desperately tried to reach her voice out to Hajime. The bedsheets fluttered through the air and enveloped her in a blinding white. By the time the winds calmed down, it was far too late._

 _'Where does he get the nerve to just leave all of a sudden like that? Why couldn't he just stay for a bit longer? He's always chasing after Nagito, even for the littlest of things. I know we barely know each other,' Mahiru thought as she clutched the doll tight, 'But, why does my heart ache every time I see him walk away?'_

* * *

"Then, why don't you go after him?" Hiyoko asked as she washed her hair, "Everyone knows they've broken up already."

"It was just a small crush."

"That you had a few weeks ago," Hiyoko pointed out, "Feelings don't go away that easily."

"But, they do go away at some point."

"Then, the same can be said about Hajime's and Nagito's."

"That's not what I-" Mahiru sighed, "When I was stuck in the program, I had no idea who Hajime, Nagito, you and everyone else were."

"So, you and Hajime are friends," Hiyoko stated, "I don't get what the big deal is. Friends date each other all the time."

"And you're also forgetting that friends don't steal each other's boyfriends!"

"Wait, you're calling Nagito your _friend?_ Are you seriously forgetting what he did the moment the Killing School Trip was announced?"

"I know what he did, what _all_ of us did. But, it doesn't make it right to steal someone's happiness away."

"Well, they aren't exactly happy at the moment, are they?"

Mahiru scrubbed herself with soap, "They'll overcome this hurdle, as always."

"But, you never know. He might-"

Mahiru cut her off, "Even if there was the slightest chance of us going on a date or getting married, he'd never truly be happy. In the end, Nagito is probably the only person he'll ever love."

"I still think it's weird how defensive you've suddenly gotten of their relationship," Hiyoko muttered under her breath.

 _SPLASH_

Hiyoko squealed when she felt a bucket of water was poured onto her head, "It's freezing!"

"By the way, Hiyoko, aren't you a _little_ too old to have someone take a bath with you?"

As Hiyoko grumbly reached for her towel, Mahiru began to ponder, _'Now that I think about it, that was probably the last time I've seen him genuinely smile.'_

 _Outside The Cottages (7:31 pm)…_

"Ugh," Hajime groaned, "Why am I always the one she picks to bring people their food?"

 _'You had several opportunities to refuse. Yet, you continue to do the task even though you certainly despise it.'_

 _'It's not that,'_ Hajime thought as he looked for Mikan's cottage, ' _It's just that I could've had plans for tonight.'_

 _'You made prior arrangements?'_

 _'No,'_ Hajime admitted, _'But I still could've been doing something else.'_

 _'Could it be… you fear someone as insignificant as her?'_

He knocked on the wooden door, "Mikan? You in there?"

Hajime heard some quite shuffling before hearing the doorknob ever so slightly turn. The door creaked open as it was gradually being pulled back. Mikan stepped out from the shadows.

"Hajime," she giggled, "How are you?"

Hajime carefully eyed her, "You doing alright there, Mikan?"

"Of course."

"That's good, I guess," he awkwardly replied.

"Now, what brings you here, Mr. Ultimate Despair?"

Hajime swallowed, "I'm not… _We're_ not part of the Ultimate Despair anymore."

"Oh," she mused, "Is that what you've been telling yourself?"

"It's the honest truth," Hajime scowled at her.

"That's not a nice face to make, Hajime," Mikan smiled, "Are you still sad that your boyfriend dumped your sorry ass?"

"W-what?" Hajime's hands shook as he clutched the tray tighter, "We're still together, you know."

"Hmm, it doesn't seem that way to me…"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Hajime snapped back.

"But this _is_ my business. I thought we're _friends_ , Hajime. Aren't friends supposed to look out for each other?"

"You don't really think that or else you wouldn't be antagonizing me."

"Do you _really_ think no one notices, Hajime?" Mikan's hands clasped Hajime's trembling ones.

"Y-you're wrong," Hajime mumbled.

"Am I?" she asked, "Just because someone doesn't say something out loud, doesn't mean it's not true."

"That doesn't mean anything!" he shot back.

Mikan leaned in closer, "I don't blame you for discarding him. After all," her hot breath whispered into his ear, "only my dear _beloved_ could love something so broken."

* * *

 _Izuru slowly stirred from another dreamless slumber. He blinked open his eyes as he adjusted to bright light on the ceiling. Judging by the red velvet blanket, he wasn't at his usual place of residence. Was he captured by the Future Foundation? No, it was highly unlikely for them to treat any of the Remnants of Despair with such luxury. He heard a familiar voice softly singing._

 _Izuru followed the voice to the corner of the bed, "I was unaware you were able to sing."_

 _"Singing?" Servant chuckled, "It sounds like sandpaper is being scraped against my eardrums. I didn't realize I was bring that loud. I hope my voice didn't disturb you that much."_

 _Izuru's eyes trailed down and landed on Servant's lap, "Is that my jacket?"_

 _Servant nodded as he pulled a needle through the other side of the jacket, "There's a small tear on the left shoulder. Was it made by a knife, perhaps? Couldn't be. I didn't see any wounds on you."_

 _"Of course not. I am not careless enough to let myself get wounded by such inferior beings."_

 _"So, they almost hurt you, huh?" Servant sighed as he snipped the end of the needle's thread, "How disappointing."_

 _Izuru looked over at the nightstand, "You have already washed and ironed my clothes."_

 _"Though I may be useless and worthless, I hope you're fine with me touching your clothes."_

 _The room was deadly silent aside from the rustling of fabric, "Kamukura, I didn't overstep my boundaries, did I?" Servant nervously stammered, "I-if you want, you can take off those clothes and wash them yourself."_

 _"And why would I do that?" Izuru continued buttoning his shirt, "That would only waste more time."_

 _"I see…"_

 _Izuru studied the oddly patterned grey carpet, "Where am I?"_

 _"The Warriors of Hope's secret base, the Excalibur!" Servant paused, "It's a miracle we haven't dropped out of the sky yet."_

 _Izuru looked at Servant curiously, "What exactly do you mean?"_

 _"It's a wonderful airship skillfully designed by the Towa Group."_

 _"I do not recall boarding an airship."_

 _Servant grabbed Izuru by the shoulders, "You wouldn't happen to be forgetting things again, would you?"_

 _Izuru raised an eyebrow, "When have I forgotten anything?"_

 _"N-never mind," Servant released him from his grasp._

 _"When have I forgotten anything about the Princess?"_

 _"I'm not talking about Sonia," Servant huffed, "Just forget what I said, alright?"_

 _"You are implying that I have forgotten something or made a mistake," Izuru eyed Servant, "I never make mistakes. I am perfection at its finest."_

 _"Here," Servant held the jacket out to Izuru._

 _An uncomfortable silence grew amongst the two as Izuru only stared, unmoving at the sight of the jacket._

 _"I-is something wrong, Kamukura?" Servant cautiously asked, "D-did I mess up on the stitching? Or perhaps you'd rather not touch it, now that I have?"_

 _"Your talent…"_

 _"Are you still going on about that?" Servant chuckled, "I told you not to concern yourself over something so trivial."_

 _"I believe to have narrowed it down. Though, I do not know what it exactly is," Izuru said as he examined the stitching._

 _"I would love to see your hope shine!" Servant beamed, "Tell me, what's my talent?"_

 _"It is possible you have the title of Ultimate Housewife."_

 _Servant crossed his arms and huffed, "Clearly you aren't as talented as you believe, Izuru."_

 _Izuru blinked, "You called me by my first name."_

 _"Huh?" Servant nervously swallowed, "S-sorry, it won't happen again."_

 _"I prefer hearing you say it than my surname."_

 _"Surely, I can't just-"_

 _Izuru cut him off, "You refer to the other Remnants by their first name."_

 _"But, that's different…"_

 _"How?"_

 _Servant bit the inside of his cheek, "They're people I've known for a really long time."_

 _Izuru continued to interrogate him, "You do not know Enoshima for that long, yet you call her by her first name."_

 _"Oh, that reminds me," Servant suddenly sat up, "It's about time for the next broadcast of 'Killing School Life' to begin."_

 _"Changing the subject will not help you."_

 _Servant sighed, "What do you want so badly, Kamukura?"_

 _"For you to cease referring to me in that manner," he hissed, "Why am I the only you refuse to call by first name?"_

 _"Is it that big of a deal?"_

 _"If it were not, you would have addressed me by given name."_

 _"Well, I can't just do that."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because that isn't your given name, is it?"_

 _"What do you-?'_

 _"Izuru Kamukura," Servant placed the jacket besides him, "That's the name Hope's Peak Academy gave you, right? But, I wonder… Did your parents ever give you a name?"_

 _"I-I have a-"_

 _"Wow, I have never heard you stutter before. You always know what you want to say before you utter a single word," Servant strode over to Izuru, "Could it be that I'm making you nervous right now?"_

 _"I-I am not-"_

 _"Now, you just sound like a child. Where has your confidence and ambition gone? Even the Warriors of Hope have more of a threatening presence than you. How pathetic…" Servant took a step forward and Izuru took one back, "Poor, little Izuru. You're like a frightened child, you can't help but quiver in the corner."_

 _"I-" he couldn't find the strength to continue._

 _Izuru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt Servant's hot breath whisper in his ear, "Kamukura, do you feel it? Your heart is hammering against your chest like it's trying to escape. Your lungs are trying the best they can to squeeze every ounce of air out of you until there's nothing left. You can't even talk with your breath stuck in your throat, can you? It must've been forever since you've felt like this," Servant darkly chuckled, "That thing you're feeling… You know it all too well, don't you? What you're feeling is..."_

 _The world crumbled below his feet, giving way to the darkness below. There was nothing to hold to, nothing to he could do to possibly free himself from its clutches. Servant... Where did he go? He was right in front of him but now, he was nowhere to be seen. Darkness all but consumed him. Though he couldn't see him, Izuru hear Servant's voice echo all around._

 _"…Despair."_

* * *

"Thanks for the meal, Hajime!" Mikan brightly smiled at him, "You really didn't have to come all the way here. I could've gone myself, you know."

Hajime trembled as Mikan removed the tray from his hands, "Y-you're wrong..."

"If I was truly wrong, Hajime," Mikan took one last look at him before heading inside, "Then, why do you have to constantly convince yourself that I am?"

Hajime backed away, "I-I have to go."

"I'm sure you do," he raced back to his cottage, "Sweet dreams, Hajime."

 _The Following Morning (8:34 am)…_

"Ah, Izuru!" Izuru lifted his head up his mug, "I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"Unlike Hajime, I feel it is best to get a head start on the day."

Nagito laughed, "You two are so different…"

"If I may ask, how did you know it was me?"

"Wouldn't it be boring if I just told you?" Nagito asked, "Wouldn't it be more fun for you to figure it out on your own?"

"There is no use in putting so much effort first thing in the morning."

"I see," Nagito laughed, "Izuru, you're quite the lazy one now."

"I've been observing Hajime's life as of late."

"Really?" Nagito bit into a slice of toast, "What do you have to report?"

"I do not hand out sensitive information on Hajime's personal life-"

"S-sorry, it was rude of me to ask-" Nagito started.

"-without proper compensation."

"Huh?"

"In exchange for your knowledge on how you can differentiate between the two of us, I will give you an account on Hajime's life."

"Are you going to tell me something Hajime wouldn't want to tell me?" Nagito frowned, "I wouldn't want you to abuse your power like that."

"That all depends on how reliable your information is," Izuru told him.

"You're sure he won't get mad?" Nagito asked.

"If we move along quickly, he won't even know."

"I feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't," Nagito pointed at the mug.

Izuru stopped drinking from the mug, "Would you like some coffee?"

"If I get up early in the morning, I can figure out who I'm talking to," Nagito explained, "Usually Hajime drinks orange juice with his breakfast, while you normally drink coffee with yours."

Izuru scoffed, "You use a method so simple to distinguish which one of us you are commutating with?"

Nagito shrugged, "It worked, didn't it?"

"There's a fifty percent chance of choosing correctly," Izuru pointed out, "You could have just been relying on your talent."

"Don't forget our deal," Nagito reminded him, "What do you have to tell me about Hajime's life?"

"His life is the very definition of mundane."

Nagito crossed his arms, "That's it?"

Izuru added, "It is quite peaceful, too."

"Give me something else."

"I held up my end of the bargain."

"That wasn't enough to compensate for the amount of information I gave you."

Izuru sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Nagito thought for a moment, "Maybe something interesting about yourself?"

Izuru gave him a blank stare, "You know about my talents. There is nothing more you can ask from me."

"T-that's not true!" Nagito protested, "I'm sure there's something else I can find out about you."

"That remains to be seen…"

Nagito hummed, "I know your favorite activity is sailing."

"The Future Foundation refuses to let us have sailboats in fear we may escape," Izuru grumbled, "This is nothing more than an extravagant prison."

"I know!" Nagito exclaimed, "Do you like oranges, too?"

"What a boring question," Izuru sighed, "Oranges are too sweet for my liking. I prefer grapefruits."

"But, those are so bitter," Nagito frowned, "That wasn't a good question to ask, was it?"

"Is that another question? I can answer that one for you, too."

"Let me think of something better."

A minute passed before Izuru asked again, "Have you decided on something?"

Nagito nodded, "Izuru, how did you keep your hair at that length?"

"Is that your final question?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"First, I brush it before-"

"Um, that's not what I'm asking," Nagito told him, "I know Makoto and the others were really adamant about cutting your hair. They even brought Genocider Syo to give you a stylish haircut."

Izuru looked at Nagito, "She is unpredictable. One must be cautious around her."

"There was this one occasion where she was nearly about to kill me when I got too close to her. I should be grateful, considering she opted for my legs instead," Nagito smiled at him, "Since the Future Foundation was able to heal everyone's wounds and scars, none of us have be so self-conscious. It makes me wonder why Mikan still has those bandages..."

"You have seen Mikan recently?"

"Of course not," Nagito finished the remainder of his breakfast, "I know no one wants me to come in contact with her. Besides, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since high school."

"I see…"

"Anyways, you don't have that scar on your forehead anymore," Nagito placed the back of his hand against Izuru's forehead, "So, I don't see why you didn't opt for a shorter haircut."

Izuru winced and visibly pulled back, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You had no ill intent. It is alright," Izuru readjusted his tie, "Their mentality is off; removing physical scars does not remove the psychological ones."

"They're trying to be nice, though."

"I refuse to place any faith in them, and you would be wise to do so yourself," Izuru continued, "You wanted to hear the story of how I avoided my haircut, correct?"

Nagito nodded, "I think it'd be an interesting tale to hear."

Izuru set down his mug, "The first time I had heard of any haircut was when Makoto returned with the Genocider."

"Hajime didn't tell you?"

"We unable to effectively communicate then. He must have presumed I would not object," Izuru took the last sip from his mug, "I informed Makoto of my decision and he actively objected against it. He mentioned something about how haircuts can make you feel like a new person."

"So, why didn't you?"

"I do not need another annoyance like Hajime."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what Makoto meant."

Izuru tossed his hair, "Regardless, I informed him that if even a single strand of my perfect hair were to be cut, they would all be slaughtered."

Nagito nervously laughed, "I don't think it's a good idea to be making threats against them. You might get in trouble."

"They should know their place."

"Anyways, I hope Hajime wasn't _too_ upset about missing his haircut. Your hair is pretty long."

Izuru nodded, "He will manage. I wrote him a letter explaining I would do the same to his loved ones if he attempted this again."

Nagito fearfully looked at Izuru, "You wouldn't…"

Izuru's glaze softened, "It was a bluff, I would never harm you or the others. He fears me enough to believe it."

Nagito's eyes widened, "W-why are you mentioning me?"

"Hajime _does_ cares for you."

"N-no, he doesn't…"

"That was statement, not a question. I know Hajime better than anyone, now that you've proven you don't."

"He doesn't care about me," Nagito stared at his empty cup, "Well, maybe he used to, but not anymore."

"I am quite certain that-"

"Izuru," Nagito cut him off, "You claim to be observing Hajime's life, but you haven't in actuality. You'd notice that Hajime and I, along with everyone else, have barely spoken to each other if you did."

"False, Hajime did converse with many of you."

"You can be really dense sometimes, Izuru."

"Is there something I am missing?"

"No one trusts each other," Nagito sighed, "Honestly, I don't blame them. It's hard to sit next to the murderers or even look at the victims' face."

"We have slaughtered numerous people before," Izuru pointed out.

"But, not our friends," Nagito paused, "I don't understand why I'm getting so worked up over this when I'm one of the reasons why everything has gone to chaos."

 _'Aside from having to come to terms with the hundreds of innocent civilians killed, there is also this pressing matter,'_ Izuru sighed, _'So, this must have been why I was allowed to take over.'_

Izuru stood up and offered his hand to Nagito, "Would you like to accompany me on my free time?"

Nagito stared at his hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am never wrong."

"It's bad luck to say something as carefree as that, Izuru."

"You forget I have good luck as well."

"Alright," Nagito took Izuru's hand, "I'm going to trust in your luck."

 _Later at The Library…_

"Nagito."

Nagito looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes?"

"Perhaps this book would be of interest to you."

 _"The Right Not to Kill,"_ Nagito read out loud, "I think I know this author, James Kodaka, right?"

"Have you already read it?"

"No, but I'm exhausted playing detective," Nagito handed Izuru a different book, "How about this one? _Billy Milligan Royale,_ I think this is one of Shun Sasaki's more popular books."

Izuru reached out for the book, but Nagito held it back, "On second thought, maybe not this book. It's about killing your multiple personalities."

Izuru nodded, "I would rather not give Hajime any ideas."

"Hajime?" Nagito put the book back, "I'd never guess he's the more violent of you two."

"He is not," Izuru admitted, "But, he is far more impulsive."

Nagito looked over at the pile of books Izuru had set down on the table, "You're reading romance novels, Izuru?"

Izuru shook his head, "More of them are poetry than romance. They are for research."

"What would the genius of Hope's Peak Academy need to be researching?" Nagito smiled at Izuru, "Don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic, Izuru."

* * *

 _"Servant."_

 _"Hmm?" Servant peaked one eye open._

 _"Have you ever fallen in love?"_

 _Servant turned to Izuru's side of the bed, "Could it be you've fallen for me, Kamukura? Was it that good?"_

 _"I'm bored. A relationship could bring some excitement to the both us."_

 _Izuru winced at the sudden pinch on his arm, "Are you implying that I don't get you excited, Kamukura?"_

 _"Your nails."_

 _"Don't change the subject."_

 _"Why are they so long?"_

 _Servant looked at his red nails, "Kotoko wanted to practice using nail polish. And as a lowly servant, I had no choice."_

 _"I doubt elementary school children hold that much power over you," Izuru told him, "I could always take them out for you if they become too much of a hassle."_

 _Servant narrowed his eyes, "You aren't seriously think of hurting them, are you? That's low, even for you."_

 _"I was merely going to suggest locking them up in some sort of cage."_

 _"Really?" Servant raised an eyebrow._

 _"They can be quite annoying."_

 _"You really know how to kill the mood," Servant yawned, "But, I guess it's pretty kind of you to offer. I can handle this on my own. Junko entrusted me with watching over them."_

 _"You do not mind their treatment then?"_

 _"It's barely anything compared to what the Resistance could do."_

 _'If Servant is not worried about the children or the Resistance, then it might just be possible that he is working with someone,' Izuru thought, 'Since Enoshima is still working on her pet project, who can it be?'_

 _"Hey," Izuru felt another pinch on his arm, "Don't ignore me."_

 _"Servant, will there come a day when you will tell me your true name?"_

 _"Is this about the talent thing?" he asked, "Because I told you to forget about it. My talent isn't worth looking into."_

 _"I believe it to be human decency."_

 _"Once you can tell me your real name, then I'll tell you mine," Servant stared at the ceiling, "Besides, wouldn't you just get bored with me if I tell you all the answers?"_

 _"Even if you tell me, there will always be things I find intriguing about you."_

 _Servant looked back at Izuru, "Name one thing."_

 _"Your collar for example."_

 _"You want to try it on, Kamukura?" Servant teased, "I think it'll look good on you."_

 _"I can never figure out how to get it off-"_

 _Servant laughed, "The talented Izuru Kamukura is easily defeated by a simple mechanism?"_

 _"-or how you are able to keep in good condition despite all the rain we receive."_

 _"I must be really boring if you find that collar interesting."_

 _"You are not boring to me," Izuru stared directly at him, "I am just curious as to why you keep it on."_

 _"Let's see," Servant reached up to touch his neck, "Collars are essentially a sign of ownership, right? I guess I like wearing it to show how I'll always be consumed by despair."_

 _"You take it off frequently," Izuru pointed out._

 _"You always need to feel just a small bit of hope so you can feel more despair."_

 _"Do you enjoy that taste of freedom?"_

 _"What I feel or want doesn't matter," Servant continued, "But, Junko enjoys using it as a leash and treating me like a dog."_

 _Izuru grimaced, "That sounds unpleasant."_

 _"But, I guess the most important reason is you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because maybe I wouldn't have to wear it that much if you'd quit leaving marks."_

 _Izuru felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep, "You never answered my question about falling in love."_

 _"I'm pretty sure I did."_

 _"You answered with a question, not a statement."_

 _"So, you're that determined to find out if I've fallen in love," the room grew deathly silent except for the sound of their breathing, "I was once before."_

 _"Then, what happened?"_

 _"One day, he suddenly just vanished."_

 _"Did he perish?" Izuru asked._

 _"At least, I hope not."_

 _"I have a hypothesis," Izuru suddenly told Servant, "If we were to find confirmation of his death, would you move on and fall for me instead?"_

 _Servant's eyes held a brief moment of pain before he turned over to the other side of the bed._

 _"Honestly, I don't know…"_

* * *

"Ah, I know her! At least, I think I've heard that name before."

Izuru snapped out of his daydream, "Who are you referring to?"

"Could you open the inside of the book, Izuru? It might have her picture somewhere…"

Izuru flipped to the back of the book, "Is this her?"

"It is," Nagito read out loud, "Toko Fukawa."

"She looks very familiar…"

"That's Genocider Syo," Nagito told him, "I employed her for a short time, but she never told me her true name. I think I remember seeing her as an underclassman."

"She attended the academy?"

Nagito nodded, "I do faintly recall seeing her in the library. Probably working on her next novel at the time. She seemed like such a hard and talented worker."

"Before she tried to slice you open," Izuru reminded him.

"There was also that," Nagito handed him the book, "But, that shouldn't hold you back from communicating with her."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she's in the same predicament with you and Hajime. It might help to talk to someone who's going through the same thing."

Izuru studied the book for a moment, "Perhaps I will talk to her. However, there is no guarantee that the Future Foundation would carelessly bring her here."

"You can try calling over the phone," Nagito smiled, "You've got to have hope, remember?"

"You seem more optimistic these days. Is it because of your diagnosis?

Nagito sighed, "Why does everyone keep asking about it?"

"Finding out you have been misdiagnosed is what some might consider to be a big deal."

"It's pathetic, really," Nagito darkly chuckled, "To suddenly been given all this hope after years of agonizingly waiting for your own demise."

"You remain afraid of your luck cycle," Izuru deduced.

"No, it's not that," Nagito sat in a chair, "I think my luck's balanced at this point. I've lost relationships with people I deeply care, damaged the world, and led so many children astray just so I can live."

"That would be considered lucky, correct? You are still here alive."

"I should feel lucky, happy even, but why don't I?" Nagito buried his face in his hands as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, "When people would ignore me before, I wouldn't mind. But, why now? Why do I care so much? I used to dismiss what others thought and work towards my goal of becoming a stepping stone for hope. But now, this never-ending silence is becoming unbearable."

"Nagito…"

"I can't believe I'm whining while imposing on your free time," Nagito wiped away his tears with his jacket's sleeves, "Thank you for spending time with me. Even though it was just for a little while, I had fun."

Nagito was just about to leave when he felt something grab his jacket, "The next time I am able to freely roam around, I would like to spend some of that free time with you."

Nagito smiled, "And you know I'm willing to help both you and Hajime whenever you need it."

"Actually, there is something Hajime needs help with..."

 _A Few Minutes After Midnight…._

Hajime woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling that something was off. Unable to shake that feeling, Hajime grew restless. Maybe if he slept on his other side, he might be able to get back to sleep faster. But when Hajime rolled onto his left side, the exact opposite happened.

"Nagito?!"

 _'Is this a dream?'_ Hajime pleaded in his head, _'Someone please tell me if this is a dream.'_

The white-haired boy yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Good morning, Hajime."

"It's not yet morning," Hajime informed him.

"Alright then," Nagito snuggled back into the bedsheets.

"What're you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I can see that," Hajime sat up, "But, why are you sleeping _here?"_

"Izuru thought you might sleep better if there's someone to help you through your nightmares."

 _'Nightmares?'_ Hajime sighed, _'So, that's what he thinks I'm having?'_

"A-anyways," he spoke up, "I think it's about time for you to go back to your own place."

"Hajime…"

"Yeah?"

Nagito frowned, "It's cold outside."

"So?"

"But, what if I fall into despair from the cold?"

"What are you talking about? It's not that cold."

"This bed is a lot warmer with you in it. Plus, this is for your own sake, Hajime."

"Really?" Hajime sighed, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"If I fall into despair again," Nagito warned, "I'm telling everyone it's your fault."

"A-are you blackmailing me?" Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say you wanted to help me out?"

"Izuru said that, I didn't," Nagito moved closer to Hajime, "It's your duty to keep me warm tonight."

"Says who?"

Nagito only closed his eyes as his breathing started to slow down. Before long, he was asleep once again. Hajime could hear his own heart loudly beating against his chest. It gradually dissipated as Hajime too fell into a deep sleep. Unconsciously, Hajime wrapped his arm around Nagito.

 _In the Early Morning…_

Light shined through the thin, brown blinds as a gentle breeze flowed in. Hajime slowly opened his eyes as the sun began to rise. Just as he began to stretch, Hajime noticed something in the bed with him. Hajime pulled down the covers and found a sleeping Nagito. He looked content and peaceful, as if that was his first true night of rest. Hajime gently placed his lips against Nagito's forehead before climbing out of the bed, causing the white-haired boy to stir.

"Hajime, what're you doing?" he yawned.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind," Nagito touched his forehead, "I thought I felt something warm for a second."

Hajime's lucidity came back like a rushing wave, _'Holy shit. Did I just kiss Nagito? Stay calm, Hajime. As long as you don't say anything, he won't-'_

"Did you kiss me?"

 _'Fuck.'_

"W-what?" Hajime's cheeks were flushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. You can't just go around accusing people of things."

"I could've sworn I saw you kneeling over me."

Hajime gulped, "I-I had to make sure you were still breathing."

"Really? That's _all_ you were doing?"

Hajime tried not to falter under Nagito's questioning glaze, "Promise."

Nagito laughed, "It's funny seeing you so flustered over a little joke."

"Joke?"

"I had to look after these children while I was still a Remnant of Despair," Nagito began to untangle himself from the bedsheets, "There was this one fairytale that they'd make me read over and over before they went to bed. It was about a princess who slept for centuries until a prince woke her up."

"I think I've heard that one before."

"But, that's just the filtered version," Nagito continued, "In actuality, horrible things had been done to the princess while she was waiting for someone to wake her up. The prince, who one may expect to have been her savior, defiled her. Rumors even say that she suffered from awful nightmares while he just watched."

"I liked the first one more. At least, it had a happy ending."

"Of course, you would. Everyone wants to be happy," Nagito peeked through one of the blinds, "Sometimes, I question the Future Foundation's motives in allowing us to roam freely on this island."

"How exactly did the other story end?"

Nagito shrugged, "I don't remember the rest."

"Great, now I'm going to be wondering if someone kissed me."

"Wasn't Souda the first one to wake up? Maybe he-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Hajime growled.

"Maybe being a soul friend requires more than a verbal agreement. Since you two would be joining your souls, wouldn't it be safe to say that you'd also need to join your-"

"Nagito," Hajime resisted the urge to hit something, "If another word comes out of your mouth-"

"-hands as a sign of your friendship?"

"You did that on purpose!"

"What did I do?" Nagito innocently smiled, "Hajime, you weren't thinking of anything dirty, were you?"

"You phrased it like that to try and provoke me!"

"I would never do such a thing," Nagito crossed his arms, "You can't go around accusing people of things, Hajime."

"Don't go throwing my own words right back at me!"

Nagito laughed, "Izuru is much more of a gentleman than you are, Hajime."

"Of course, _you_ would think that," Hajime mumbled.

Nagito huffed, "Just what's that supposed to mean, Hajime?"

"It's nothing," Hajime muttered.

"Obviously it's something, or else you wouldn't be bringing it up."

"Look, just forget about it."

"Sometimes, you can be a lot more confusing than-"

"Than who?" Hajime cut him off, "Izuru?"

"What does Izuru have to do with any of this?"

"Everything!" Hajime threw his hands in the air, "He just _has_ to do with goddamn everything!"

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you used to fool around with Izuru."

Nagito's eyes widened, "D-did he tell you that?"

"Not directly, but I was able to piece the puzzle together."

"Hajime…"

"Don't even," Hajime clenched his fists, "I should've known I'm replaceable."

"You aren't replaceable," Nagito raised his hand to put it on Hajime's shoulder, "Hajime, I-"

"Don't touch me," Hajime moved away from Nagito, "You think he's better than me."

"Isn't that what you wanted, Hajime?" Nagito raised an eyebrow, "To become a better version of yourself?"

"To become-?" Hajime glared at Nagito, "Are you saying I _asked_ for this to happen?"

 _"You_ were the one who signed up for the project, Hajime. I don't remember anyone forcing you do it."

"That's bullshit!"

Nagito crossed his arms, "Is it really, Hajime?"

"It's true that I wanted to have talent," he told Nagito, "But I never asked for _this_ to happen."

"Never asked for _what_ to happen?" Nagito glared at him, "The real reason you're upset about Izuru is because, despite all your best efforts and sacrifices, you _still_ don't have a talent."

"You think that's why I'm mad?" Hajime scoffed, "You're just deflecting this onto me."

"I'm just telling it how it is."

"You're not even apologizing!"

"And what would that fix? If you hadn't been so selfish, we could have had more time."

"Are you trying to say that The Tragedy was my fault?"

"There you go again," Nagito gave a frustrated sigh, "Making _everything_ about you."

"How else am I supposed to interpret what you just said?"

Nagito crossed his arms, "Maybe we could have spent a little more time together…"

"And have everyone in the Main Course stare at us?"

"Hajime, no one cared-"

"In _your_ class, Nagito. Did you even consider what everyone else thought about you dating someone from the Reserve Course?"

"Since when have you cared about what others thought? Weren't you the one who always told me that as long as we had each other and our friends, it'd be alright?"

"Like you care! You were the one who kept on going on about talent!"

"I never asked you to get a talent!"

"You didn't have to say it out loud, but I could practically hear what you thought!" Hajime snapped back, "You never once told me you loved me."

"Did I really have to say it out for you to believe me? Did you doubt me _that_ much?"

"I _still_ have no idea where your intentions lie."

"Hugs, kisses, dates, and holding hands. Those weren't enough for you to at least be somewhat convinced?"

"You still don't get it…"

"I can't understand anything if you're not going to tell me, Hajime!" Nagito huffed, "You can be really frustrating sometimes!"

"Do _you_ know what's frustrating? Dating someone who immediately runs after the next person who comes along."

"How about dating someone who suddenly vanishes without trace? Did you ever think about that?"

"I didn't just _suddenly_ disappear. I-"

"Do you know what it's like going to school one day with no one knowing where your boyfriend is?" Nagito stepped closer to Hajime, "How about calling his parents, the administration, and the headmaster all to hear the same exact line of how you should stop bothering everyone and get on with your life?"

"Well, you certainly got on with yours. Fooling around with Izuru like you're some kind of whor-"

 _SLAP_

"Maybe I was so blinded by how much I used to love you that I didn't realize how much I hated you until right now," the door slammed shut behind Nagito as the boy stood there in complete shock.

Izuru reached up to touch his stinging cheek and was surprised by odd sensation, _'Are these… tears? I suppose these are the body's natural response to pain,'_ Izuru touched his chest, ' _Though Nagito struck my cheek, why does it feel as though he has wounded my heart instead?'_

* * *

 _"Hajime, let me in!" Nagito continued his relentless barrage of knocking._

 _"Hold on, I'll be there in a second," Hajime unlocked the dorm room's door, "Do you want to explain yourself?"_

 _Nagito pouted, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"_

 _"What do you think you're doing knocking on my door like that?"_

 _"I'm trying to get my boyfriend's attention."_

 _"You're shouldn't even be here. What if we get in trouble?"_

 _"We won't," Nagito smiled, "You can't come near dorm, but the rules don't mention that I can't come here."_

 _"Because it's crazy for a someone in the Main Course to come over here," Hajime pointed out, "And what do you think you're doing calling me your boyfriend here?"_

 _"I'm not allowed to call you my-?"_

 _"Don't say it," Hajime covered Nagito's mouth, "Aren't you at least worried about someone with authority finding out?"_

 _Nagito removed Hajime's hand, "Like the headmaster?"_

 _"No, like that security guard."_

 _"Ah, the infamous Juzo Sakakura," Nagito laughed, "You're pretty afraid of him, aren't you?"_

 _"Don't laugh!" Hajime glared at Nagito, "I've heard he's been roughing up some of the Reserve Course students over the smallest of things. If he finds out about us, he might actually kill me!"_

 _"I'm sorry about your door," Nagito kissed Hajime's cheek, "Can I come in?"_

 _"Fine," Hajime opened the door wider, "But, you better make it quick."_

 _"I'll only be here a moment," Nagito sat down at the kotatsu, "This is nice."_

 _"Don't you have one in your own room?"_

 _"Of course," Nagito rested his head on the table, "But, my room doesn't have you in it."_

 _"You know I can't-"_

 _"I know," Nagito sighed, "But, that's not why I'm here."_

 _"It's not?"_

 _"My class is having a snowball fight later," Nagito looked up at Hajime, "They said I could invite you to join us."_

 _"Really? Don't you guys know how cold it is outside?"_

 _Nagito sleepily nodded, "It'd be a great chance to see everyone's hope shine to the fullest."_

 _"You're falling asleep," Hajime pulled him from under the kotatsu, "I can't believe you came all this way just to sleep here."_

 _Nagito rubbed his eye, "Huh? But, we've done that before."_

 _Hajime sighed, "Tell your friends I'm not going."_

 _"You have to," Nagito insisted, "They personally invited you."_

 _"And I'm turning it down. Seriously, you guys are insane," Hajime handed Nagito a cup of hot chocolate, "There's a freaking snowstorm outside!"_

 _"It's perfect timing with the amount of snow we'll get," Nagito took a sip from the cup and grimaced, "This is far too sweet for my liking."_

 _"Guests aren't supposed to complain."_

 _"I'm your honorary guest then," Nagito handed the cup back, "I'd like to make a few requests."_

 _Hajime raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll grant them?"_

 _"I don't like how my server is dressed," Nagito coyly smiled, "I want his shirt off."_

 _"That's called sexual harassment," Hajime set the cup in the kitchen, "And I'm not taking my shirt off. It's too cold for that."_

 _"As for my second request," Nagito walked over to Hajime, "I want my boyfriend to join my classmates and I on this wonderful snowy day."_

 _"Not happening."_

 _Nagito rested his head on Hajime's shoulder, "We could snuggle underneath the covers afterwards."_

 _"I might just die from hypothermia before we get a chance."_

 _"You trust me, don't you?" Nagito pulled Hajime towards the door, "I'm sure my luck won't allow you to get hurt today."_

 _"You and your damn luck," Hajime sighed, "Fine, but only for a little bit, alright?"_

 _Nagito brightly smiled at his boyfriend, "I promise you'll have lots of fun with us."_

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hajime, you haven't been seen outside of your cottage since last night," Teruteru's voice could be heard through the door, "As the Ultimate Chef, it's my duty to thoroughly care for each and every one of my friends' bodies. Be sure to eat something good and nutritious for you, alright?"

 _'To be reduced to such a pitiful state is absolutely revolting,'_ Izuru stumbled onto his feet as he began to head out.

 _The Hotel's Old Building (2:13 pm)…_

As Izuru investigated the rooms of the building, he discovered not a person was in sight. It was quite odd considering that at least a single individual would normally be seen in each building. Izuru dismissed the finding and continued onto his task. Of the rooms he discovered, the kitchen appeared to be the most useful at the moment. As Izuru began to cut some vegetables, he began to grow curious about the deathly silence that plagued his mind. Normally, Hajime would interject at this time with some absurd comment about how he may cut his own hair if he's not careful with the knife. Though calming, this uncanny silence was completely childish.

 _'How long will it be until he finally learns to take responsibility for his actions?'_ Izuru mused as he began cutting a carrot, _'I wonder if my own existence will remain safe if he were able to.'_

 _"Oh, Mr. Ultimate Despair~"_ a familiar voice singsonged through the locked door, _"Are you there?"_

Izuru continued to chop the vegetable as he ignored her voice. Of all times, why now? Just what does she intend to do? He must continue to remain calm and vigilant, whatever her plans may be.

 _"Even if you don't want to talk to me, it's fine as long as I have your attention. Nagito looked like a poor little puppy that got kicked by its master,"_ Mikan giggled, _"It looks like it's really over for the two of you."_

"You came here to brag? I was under the presumption you loved Enoshima. It appears you have developed a certain liking towards Nagito."

 _"You doubt the love I share with my beloved?!"_ she roared.

"I find it amusing how long you can stay in that fantasy world of yours."

 _"She loves me, even cares for me, more than anyone in the-"_

"Is that what you tell yourself? You were only one of her many pawns."

 _"Then, Nagito just as much of a pawn as I am."_

"Nagito is somewhat reformed, which is more than I can say for you."

 _"No matter how hard Nagito struggles and pulls, he can't escape beloved's despair. Do you want to know why, Mr. Ultimate Despair?"_ Mikan whispered into the door, _"I've always wondered why she'd lock the room whenever it was his punishment time. Though, those screams… they didn't sound like screams of despair. Maybe it was because he was so much more than her chess piece."_

Izuru swung the door open and just as he brought the knife down onto her, a sudden firm hand on his wrist caused the knife to clatter onto the floor.

"Nekomaru, hold him back for me, will ya?"

"He's fast. I'll give him that," Nekomaru laughed, "He's not that much of a threat when you have a good grip on him,".

Akane defensively stood in front of Mikan, "Whoever you are or whatever the hell your name is, we don't hurt our friends no matter how much of a pain they can be."

 _Sometime Later…_

"So, tell me," Akane suddenly spoke up, "What exactly did you do to provoke Izuru?"

Mikan hummed, "Why do you assume I did something."

"That guy isn't the type to suddenly swing a knife around like a maniac."

"As much as we want to, we can't get rid of the dark things that make up our past."

"Look, I'm not saying that it's easy," Akane led Mikan to the hotel's restaurant.

"Why are you bringing me here?"

"Because every one of us deserves a chance, even if anyone else says otherwise," Akane beamed at her, "Plus, stopping that fight between you and Izuru made me really hungry."

 _Later That Evening…_

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

A soft knock on a door could barely be heard in the distance.

"Nagito, are you in there?" Hajime sighed, "I know you don't want to talk to me, so I'll just do all the talking and you'll listen, okay?"

Quiet shuffling could be heard before the all the lights in the cottage suddenly went out.

Hajime took a deep breath, "When I consented to the project, I told myself I was doing this for the person I loved the most, you. The truth was that I was only doing it for myself. I just wanted to feel like I _actually_ had a place in this world and that I mattered. Even when I noticed the signs that everything wasn't right, I was so scared of coming back feeling like worse than a complete failure. I couldn't even handle what I signed up for, so I took the easy way out and decided to disassociate myself from everything that was going on. I didn't even think of Izuru as some human being who had to go through all my crap. But most importantly, I didn't realize that Izuru might've liked you too, or that you might've liked him back."

He tried to choke back his tears as he continued, "You don't understand how happy I was to see that you were alive. I waited outside your hospital room every day, but I could never find the strength to open that damn door. I just kept on telling myself that I'd open it the next day, but I never did. Even when we finally saw each other again, I couldn't say anything because I was too scared to face myself and all the damage I've caused. Nagito, I've been letting you down time and again. I don't know if you're listening or if you're just fed up with me at this point but, I'm sorry for being such a damn coward."

Nagito's hushed voice spoke through the door, "Hajime, I've caused you so much pain and suffering. Why're you still acknowledging my presence? I truly am the most repulsive person in the world to have forced your hand and make you do something so horrific. Even when other students would start to whisper, I would just ignore them because I had no idea how to defend someone like you. Hajime, you've challenged every belief I've had about hope and talent even before the Neo World Program. You brought something more tangible into my life, happiness. I had to reassure myself that talent was far more important than what I wanted, _you_. I was so terrified of dying that I had to put my faith in something I could believe in. That something or rather _someone_ should've been you. You almost disappeared forever just because I was too afraid to reach out and grasp my own happiness."

The wooden door swung open and the barrier that held the two apart had ceased to exist. Nagito's tear-stained face greeted Hajime's own.

"There's nothing holding me back from you now," Nagito gave him a small smile, "From the bottom of my heart, I'm truly in love with you."

Hajime leaded in and gave Nagito a chaste kiss.

"S-sorry," Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, "Was that too sudden?"

"A little bit," Nagito admitted, "But, it was nice though."

Hajime shifted his feet around, refusing to meet Nagito's glaze. The sudden silence caused the re-emerging of the crickets chirping to reach their ears. Though there was still despair plaguing parts of the world, the summer nights remained ever so enchanting. Fireflies twinkled against the stars in the deep violet night sky.

"Hajime," Nagito stammered, "W-would you like to come in?"

Hajime felt his cheeks heat up as he confidently replied, "Sure."

 _Epilogue…_

Hajime Hinata hummed a small tune to himself as it was the middle of a beautiful afternoon. Honestly, he couldn't imagine a time when he'd been so ecstatic about life. Hajime caught a yawning Souda at the corner of his eye.

"Everyone looks pretty tired today."

Souda glared at his friend, "Maybe if you and your damn boyfriend kept quiet last night, some of us would've gotten some actual sleep!"

Hajime blushed, "S-sorry about that…"

Souda groaned, "You're lucky I actually enjoy hanging around you, or else I would have avoided you like everyone else."

"Wait, you don't like me, do you?" Hajime questioned, "Because I'm sort of taken, sorry."

"What?!" Souda screeched, "Why would I like _you_ of all people?"

"You don't?" Hajime sighed, "That's a relief. It would have been really awkward."

"You're the one making this awkward!" Souda pointed at him, "Not to mention, I'm _way_ out of your league."

"If anything, _I'm_ way out of yours," Hajime put a hand on Souda's shoulder, "But as your soul friend, I'll find you someone to go out with."

"That's what you said back in high school!"

Hajime laughed, "There's only so much I can help you with, Souda."

"Shut up!" Souda pulled on his beanie, "I just wanna find a cute girl to spend the rest of my time with."

Hajime scratched his head, "I don't think I know of any girls who're into mechanics."

"She has to be gorgeous blonde, too!"

"You're really pushing it…"

"Hajime! Souda!" Ibuki ran over to the pair, "Ibuki is having a concert later, so be sure to check it out!"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," Souda awkwardly coughed.

"Everyone has to be there!" Ibuki jabbed a finger at Souda's chest, "Ibuki's concert will be so awesome that we'll all become friends again!"

"I think it'd only bring return us back to despair," Hajime commented.

"If you guys wanna be lame, that's cool," Ibuki turned away and began running from the pair, "Just letting know that Ibuki will tell Nagito about how she overheard the two of you were flirting."

"Get back here, Ibuki!" Souda ran after her, "You'll lower my chances with the ladies if you say something that weird!"

Hajime ran alongside Souda, "Did you even have a chance in the first place?"

"Shut up!"

The three ran off into the afternoon sun carrying with them the laughter and spirit of youth. A bright and shining future awaits them in the horizon.


End file.
